Not the Expected Happy Ending
by TWIantoJones
Summary: Less than a week to go before the wedding! Sean and Gwen have a heart-to-heart, as do Jack and Ianto. Plus, there's someone not too happy about the upcoming nuptials... One chapter left after this!
1. Chapter 1

Not the Expected Happy Ending

Rated: M (m/m, language, adult situations of various sorts)

Summary: Jack takes Ianto for granted as usual and Ianto has had it. He runs away to the US for an international special ops conference. There he meets a man who helps him realize that he was never in love with Jack but in rebound and lust. He returns with a changed outlook and a new relationship but now Jack feels abandoned and alone. An old flame of his own comes back into his life and he has to learn the lesson he refused to learn before: How to love despite the fact he's a Fixed Point in Time and Space.

Notes: Fans of my series "Torchwood America" will be happy (I hope) to see Jason Monroe in this series. He's pretty much the same personality-wise. His background is similar except he doesn't work for TW himself. And he's not a product of 2 different millennium. He's a child of Greek American parents who suffered his wife's betrayal and falls for a certain, heartbroken Tea Boy.

Jason was inspired by an original character for my own (yet to be published) novel so I find him easy to write. In this series there is another original character. His name is Sean Bennett. His personality is based (largely) on my roommate (and I am SO glad she doesn't read fan fiction at all) so I had fun with him. He's a high-maintenance guy with a severe selfish streak so he clashes with the team and even Jack. Jack is shocked at the change in his former lover, who used to be more easy-going, but is determined to make it work. The reasons for Sean's behavior is discovered and the team learn to work with him. As for Jack, he finally understands that love is worth it. Sean isn't as likable as Jason and I don't expect everyone to adore him or root for him as they did Jason.

Expect lots of angst and drama. Tissue alerts for much of it. Janto fans, take heart, while I believe Jack and Ianto BELONG together (GRR, RTD) this story isn't meant to be sad. It's meant to show that love sometimes isn't found in the one you'd expect. For both Jack and Ianto it's found in two people who have been hurt by love, like themselves. They all have lessons to learn and I hope you'll all enjoy watching them learn.

Now, onto the story!

oooOOOooo_oooOOOooo_oooOOOooo

Not the Usual Happy Ending

Chapter 1

"_Have you ever loved anyone like that Jack?"_

The simple question, choked out in a heartbroken tone, had haunted Jack since they had been uttered almost eighteen months ago.

Captain Jack Harkness sat back in his chair, hands in his hair, lost in his own thoughts.

He hadn't been able to give an answer, not to Ianto or to Gwen the next day. It wasn't that he didn't have an answer. He was too afraid to answer because of what he would have to admit. If he admitted it then he would remember. Remembering hurt. If he remembered the answer to that simple question then he would also remember a soft voice, beautiful eyes and a gentle smile.

Remembering all that...

The answer to that dismal question was yes. Oh yes.

Captain Jack Harkness had indeed loved someone as much as Ianto had loved Lisa Hallet. But he was never going to die. To allow himself to love someone so completely meant allowing himself to get hurt when he was left alone in the end.

"Jack? You okay?"

He looked up and forced a smile onto his face.

"Yeah, Ianto Just thinking."

"Anything in particular?"

The young man set a cup of fresh coffee on the desk and moved to stand next to his lover.

"Nothing important." On reflex Jack reached out and pulled Ianto to him. Before the other man could protest, Jack gently plundered the eager mouth.

It was easy for him to see that Ianto was pleased with the attention but Jack felt nothing; he was empty. He cared about Ianto but he only really saw the boy as a friend. His best friend, to be sure, but just a friend. The sex was fantastic but it wasn't enough to truly satisfy him.

After a few moments he turned away.

"Jack, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me."

"No I can't."

Ianto stared at him. He bit his lip and looked into the blue eyes.

"Am I ever going to be foremost in your thoughts, Jack?" he asked softly.

It was what he had always feared. Ianto knew that Jack did not love him. The immortal man would sleep with him, take him out on dates but he did not love him. The way the older man felt about him was nothing more than sexual.

"Jack, do you love me?"

"Ianto..."

"Do you love me?"

Jack swallowed. He whispered hoarsely, "No. Not in the way you need me to."

Ianto nodded and slowly slid from Jack's lap. He ran a hand over his suit then over his hair.

"It's late," he murmured. His gaze rested on the cup of coffee. He couldn't even look at Jack. "I'll... see you tomorrow."

"Ianto... I- I'm sorry. I..."

"I know." Ianto smiled a small smile, sadness tingeing his face and eyes. "I suppose it's... better this way."

"What way?"

"It was too soon, I think, after Lisa. Rebound romances are never easy. I mean, I haven't really found my closure. This... Us... We're not right. I need something more. Something that you are incapable of giving me."

"I am sorry, Ianto. Please understand that."

Why wasn't he hurting? Jack couldn't believe that his heart wasn't full of pain like it should have been at the end of a relationship.

OooOOOooo

_He packed his bags and walked away._

_Those beautiful eyes never left his as he walked to the car._

_As he drove away he looked into the rear view mirror and met those eyes._

"_I'm sorry. Forgive me... someday."_

oooOOOooo

Not ever seeing those eyes again hurt. Ianto's own pain was nothing compared to the emptiness he felt whenever he permitted himself to remember.

What kind of selfish person was he that his friend's pain meant so little to him?

"I do understand, Jack. That's why I'm walking away. I have to walk away from you before I can't."

Ianto gave him one more sad smile before he walked out the door.

Jack was left in his office with only a cup of coffee for company.

And all he could think about was that yes, he had loved someone like that.

And it still hurt.

oooOOOooo

The next day Jack and Ianto avoided each other except when they needed to talk about work. The rest of the team noticed and wondered what had happened now. It was plain to see that the two men had had a tiff. They just hoped that it was solved soon. Jack and Ianto fighting was never a good thing. Jack became broody and Ianto became silent.

A week passed and there was no change. Gwen tried to talk to Jack while Toshiko hit up Ianto. It did no good. Neither man would talk about whatever had happened.

Finally Owen had enough and grabbed Ianto as he was doing a coffee round.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" he demanded.

"What do you mean, Owen?"

"You and Jack. Talk. Now."

Ianto looked at him for a moment.

"There is no me and Jack."

"What?"

"It's over."

"Why?"

"Because it just is."

Owen held his gaze.

"What happened? You two... We all thought that things were good. I mean, you sure seemed happy."

The smile on the younger man's face startled him.

"There are different ways to love, Owen. It just took a while for he and I to figure out that our love is of the platonic sort."

"Are you... okay?"

Ianto set down cup of coffee and picked up a stack of reports for filing.

"Not yet. But I will be."

Across the HUB Jack watched the two men talk.

The last few days he had tried to dredge up some sorrow for the whole mess but hadn't been able. He knew that he had taken Ianto for granted and that he didn't deserve the young man in his life. Too many times he had hurt Ianto. He had flirted with lots of people, cheated with Gwen on an emotional level and constantly made Ianto feel unimportant.

And now he was left alone, more alone than he had ever been before.

He had lost his best friend.

It hurt but not enough to make him feel the regret he should have been feeling. He should have felt bad for hurting Ianto but all he felt was pity for himself.

He was still in love with someone he had walked away from.

"Jack, come look at this!" Gwen called out.

He walked over to her desk and looked over her shoulder.

"Okay, what am I looking at?"

"This email from the Ministry."

Jack leaned over to read the message. When he was finished he straightened back up.

"An international conference for special ops groups. Huh." He folded his arms and tried to focus on his work.

"They want us to send a representative to the conference. Should we?" Gwen asked.

"We can but it would mean extra work for the rest of us. For six weeks."

Gwen shook her head. "We could handle it but who would we send?"

Jack opened his mouth to respond--

"I'll do it."

They turned to look at Ianto. He had come up behind them and was looking at the monitor with his usual blank expression.

"Ianto," Gwen began.

"I think it's a good idea," Ianto said. "I mean, technology wise we're far ahead of most but it would help if we could garner more support from other agencies."

Jack forced himself to meet Ianto's eyes. Ianto gazed back at him with only a little emotion showing through.

"So you think we should cooperate?"

"Yes."

"And you're willing to go to the United States for six weeks alone to work with these agencies?"

"Yes."

The others looked at the two men apprehensively. Why would Ianto want to leave and why would Jack let him?

Jack nodded. "Alright. Make the calls. The conference starts in one week so you don't have a lot of time."

"Then may I take the next few days to prepare?" Ianto asked. "In addition to confirming my attendance I'll need to arrange housing and pack. Not to mention the backlog of paperwork I have to file."

"Sure," Jack said. "I'm sure we can manage for a few weeks without you. Not that it'll be easy. Owen still can't make good coffee."

"I'll bring by a less... complicated percolator before I leave then."

"Then it's decided. Kids," Jack said. "Get ready to take turns feeding the Weevils. Ianto's off to meet the Yanks!"

oooOOOooo

Five days later...

Ianto rubbed at his eyes and looked around the airport. It was packed with people and he had no idea where he needed to go.

A sign baring the words 'Baggage Claims' caught his eye and he headed in that direction. He stood between two people as he searched for his luggage on the rotating conveyor belt.

It had been a long flight and he just wanted to get to the hotel and sleep. He had been pleasantly surprised when he contacted the Ministry to confirm Torchwood's participation in the conference. The woman over the phone told him that his room accommodations and travel expenses would be covered by the Ministry. She also informed him that the Prime Minister would be overjoyed to learn that someone other than Jack would be representing Torchwood.

His hotel room would probably be cheap but he didn't care. As long as there was a bed and a shower he would be fine.

A bright red suitcase with a black tag on the handle came down the belt and he reached for it. Another larger hand also reached for it.

"Sorry," Ianto apologized. "Thought that was mine."

"No problem," came a deep, rich voice in reply.

Ianto looked up and stared at the man next to him. He was 6'4" tall and built -- six pack abs, chiseled pecs, broad shoulders -- he had short black hair, dark brown eyes, straight nose, high cheek bones, square jaw; his face looked as if it had been sculpted out of stone.

He blinked.

_Wow. Gorgeous._

This was weird. Ianto had never been attracted to any man before he met Jack but now his heart was pounding in his chest and his hands felt clammy. And he wished he was dressed in something other than worn out jeans and hoodie.

_Oh God... I look like a yob!_

He wasn't sure what was worse; having sexuality issues or looking so sloppy in front of a handsome man.

"You alright?" the handsome stranger asked.

"Uuh... Yes! Sorry, yes." He managed a weak smile in the man's direction. He prayed he did not look stupid. _Haven't been this nervous in ages..._

The man smiled back at him and Ianto's knees felt weak.

"You're Welsh, right?"

"Yes." A pause. "A bit obvious, isn't it?"

"A little. But it's a good obvious."

"Oh? How so?"

The stranger's smile (a touch dangerous, a whole lotta sexy) deepened.

"Because it makes me wish that I didn't have to get to my hotel so I could ask you to join me for lunch."

Ianto felt his face flush and he was certain it was bright red.

"I have a hotel to check into as well," he said regretfully. Then he was surprised that he felt that way. He also felt a little bit sad because it meant that he was actually taking that first step to getting over the breakup with Jack. He got a little thrill as well that he had attracted the attention of someone so... handsome and dangerous.

"Too bad."

The man looked away for a minute and then smiled.

"Then again," he said. "There's no law that says we have to check right away."

Ianto suddenly felt lighter than air.

"It is only noon after all," he said with a smile. "And I am a bit hungry. Airplane food is so tasteless."

That sexy, dangerous smile reappeared. "Same here. In fact, I'm more than hungry." His dark eyes roamed over Ianto's figure. "I'm starving."

Ianto decided then and there that he loved New York City.

oooOOOooo

Meanwhile, back in Cardiff...

Jack sat at his desk writing a report. It was a report that normally Ianto would have done but he had been gone for a week. Well, he'd been off from work for a week preparing for the conference in New York City.

Ianto had come by the other day, before laving for his flight, and set up the basic (read: easy to use) coffee maker and brought in a box of coffee. He had shown them all how to use it to and then refreshed their memories on how to care for the Hub's various alien residents.

"_Jack, need anything before I head out?" Ianto asked as he popped his head into the office._

_He'd looked up managed a tight smile for Ianto's benefit._

"_Not unless you feel like reorganizing my file cabinet."_

"_Hm, tempting but no."_

_Ianto had smiled a little at him and tilted his head._

"_Then go. And don't forget to have fun."_

"_Jack, it's a special ops conference, not a holiday."_

"_Still, when was the last time you took a holiday?"_

_No response._

"_Uh-huh. Take a few extra days and just relax."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah. We can manage. Besides, think of how much more grateful we'll be to all the hard work you do here for us when you do get back!"_

"_Okay then. See you in eight weeks."_

"_See you."_

That was their goodbye.

Jack sipped absently at his coffee. The last few days had been therapeutic for him. He still did not feel sorrow at the breakup but he did feel regret at his inconsideration. He now knew that he had mistreated Ianto and felt horrible for taking the young man for granted. Never again would he do that to anyone. What he had done was abuse someone who had only wanted to be loved.

oooOOOooo

"_So when you get back to Cardiff you'll call? To let me know you got there okay?"_

"_Of course. And don't worry-- It's not like we won't see each other. On the weekends I'll come up to see you. We'll go out to dinner, the movies. And I'll call you everyday."_

"_Hmm. Sounds nice." Click. "There, you're all packed."_

_Jack reached out and pulled his lover to him. He kissed the familiar mouth once more before stepping away. He picked up his suitcase and walked to the front door._

_He turned and flashed a smile at the other man who smiled back. The life in those eyes was slight. Jack knew he was hurting his lover but it had to be done._

_So he turned away and walked out the door. He put the suitcase in the boot then climbed into the car._

"_Jack."_

_He looked up and met those eyes._

"_I'll call as soon as I get there." It was a lie._

"_I know." And they both knew it._

"_See you soon."_

_And he started the car._

_He drove away._

_But as he drove he looked up into the rear-view mirror and met those eyes that were slowly losing what life was left in them._

"_I'm sorry," he said to himself. He couldn't say it to HIM. "But this is the right thing to do. For you." And for himself. But it was HIM Jack was thinking of. He wanted to do right by his lover; to give him a normal life._

_So he forced himself to look away from those eyes and drove on._

_He walked away. Even if he was in a car._

_OooOOOooo_

He shook himself. The memories were a few years old but still so raw. There hadn't been anyone since that time until Ianto. And Ianto hadn't been able to keep the memories at bay. Instead he had whetted Jack's appetite for the one he'd run away from.

"Jack?"

Gwen poked her head in and smiled. "Any chance of dashing off early?"

"Sure. Tell Rhys hello."

"Thanks! So, miss him?"

"Who?"

"Ianto, of course."

"I always miss him."

She came up to the desk. "So then why..." She let the question hang there unfinished.

"Because it was the right thing."

"For you or him?"

"Yes."

"Huh?" Her green eyes squinted at him in confusion.

"It was the right thing for both of us."

"How so?" They had all been discussing in quiet tones the entire Jack-Ianto breakup. All of them were worried that the broken relationship would spell doom for the entire group if the two men couldn't work together.

Jack set down his cup and looked her in the eye. At one time he had been infatuated with her; her passion and fire ignited something he had forgotten about himself. He had also been jealous of her normal life, her life with Rhys. It wasn't fair that he could never have that, that he he could never grow old with the one he loved. That was the reason he'd been able to let her marry Rhys and focus on Ianto. And now he had ruined that as well.

"He deserves someone who can love him."

"And that someone's not you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He looked away.

"Because... I walked away."

The Welshwoman frowned and leaned over the desk. She reached out and took hold of his chin, forced him to look back.

The morning after Lisa's death she had asked Jack about love, if he had loved someone enough to risk the world for. There had been no reply, only a look that had given her an undetailed answer. But now she was determined to not let it go. Jack had never made a move to be with her, he had never let Ianto get close enough and now both of them were unavailable. And Jack was alone. Again.

"You have loved someone like that, haven't you?" she asked. "The Doctor?"

"No. Someone who made me want to forget the Doctor." Jack pushed her hand away.

"So what happened?"

"I did the right thing."

"And that was?"

She watched as his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I walked away."

oooOOOooo

New York City...

Ianto unpacked his bags and looked around. The room was much nicer than he'd anticipated.

He had been placed in a two-room suite. The bedroom had a queen sized bed with two side tables (a lamp on one, telephone and alarm clock on the other). There was a dresser as well as a mirrored vanity (thankfully not a feminine one) across from the bed. The closet had a sliding wood door and a full-length mirror on the inside. Tucked into the corner by the window sat a handsome writing desk and chair.

The main room was a combination of living room and kitchen. The front half boasted a large flat TV, leather couch and two plush armchairs. Two bookcases and a coffee table provided plenty of storage for media and entertainment. Behind the couch was a kitchen island. A sleek microwave sat on top and a small refrigerator sat beneath. Dishes for four sat on top, next to the coffee maker. Room service meant that he didn't have to worry about the washing-up, which was a plus.

Ianto placed the empty suitcase in the closet and turned back to the room. The bed was nice and large.

Too large. Could easily fit two people...

"Oh dear. One date and here is me having bad thoughts."

He smiled a bit. Lunch had been nice. Very nice. In fact he would love to see Jason again. Yes, his name was Jason. And he was single. A divorcee with four kids (ranging from ten to twenty), Jason incredibly single.

And the best part? He had been pleasantly surprised at Ianto's own relationship status.

oooOOOooo

"_So no jealous lover waiting to castrate me then?" Jason asked with a smile._

_Taking a sip of his water, Ianto tried to think of how to say it without making him or Jack look bad._

"_I was with someone but we never managed to get to the point where we were more than just two people who sleep together."_

"_So never got beyond fuck buddies then?"_

_Ianto smiled and leaned back. "Nope." He paused for a moment before continuing with, "But it's okay. I had recently lost someone I loved and he is someone who finds love painful... His own reasons. We were both too screwed up to let ourselves be more. It hurt, letting go, but... But I think that if we had tried to love each other it would have destroyed us."_

_The silence that followed made him fear that he'd said too much._

"_My first intimate relationship after my divorce was a one night stand with some flaming guy I met at a gay bar. That was ten years ago. I've had nothing but flings and one nighters since then." Jason reached over and lay his hand over Ianto's. "So don't worry about scaring me off by revealing too much. I'm as screwed up as you and he are."_

_oooOOOooo_

They had then chatted about the city and common interests. Of course Ianto didn't mention Torchwood, just that he was in town on business. Jason was as well. Lunch had ended on a high note and then Jason had waited for him to get a cab. Ianto had looked back and smiled as he saw Jason watching the cab drive away.

It was nice to know that he was attractive to others.

The next day Ianto showered and took a pill that Owen had given him to stave off jet-lag. Once he had gotten dressed, in a gray suit and white shirt, he made his way down to the hotel's dining room. The hotel was classy and elegant, he just hoped that the menu was as nice as the jacuzzi in his bathroom.

He sipped at (decent, almost good) coffee (sweetened with a bit of sugar to counteract the bitterness) as he perused the menu.

Two pancakes, three scrambled eggs and a bowl of strawberries later Ianto hurried to get to the conference room. He had dallied too long over his meal that when he walked through the doors on the thirteenth floor everyone in the large room looked over at him. With a quick, quiet apology he found his way towards the only seat left-- in the very back.

Once he had sat down the woman behind the podium at the front of the room spoke.

"As I was saying, thank you all for attending the first annual International Special Operations Conference. Now allow me to introduce one of Interpol's top agents... Jason Monroe."

Ianto clapped along with the others but then choked back a squeak when he saw the man who now stood up behind the podium.

Jason Monroe of Interpol was Gorgeous Jason with the Dangerous Smile.

And his dark brown eyes locked onto his own bright blue from across the room.

oooOOOooo

Cardiff...

"How much farther Tosh?" Owen asked in his usual grumpy tone.

"Dead ahead, actually," the slight woman said.

They were looking for a Nostrovite. It had fallen through the Rift the afternoon before and had gone on a rampage. So far it had attacked seven people but had killed none.

"So why is this one going crazy, Jack?" Gwen asked as she looked around the street.

"Because he's in heat." Jack grinned. "We got ourselves a randy flesh-eating penguin!"

"Ha-ha"

"Seriously," Jack said. "He's a young, unmated Nostrovite who has been separated from his people through the Rift. And he's at that age when his thoughts turn to procreation."

"And I think he's in that club," Tosh said pointing across the road.

"Then let's go."

They flashed their I.D.'s at the bouncer and walked through the double doors and were instantly assaulted by multicolored lights that flashed continuously.

"Jack, there!" Gwen said. She pointed over to the bar where a tall blond man stood talking with a shorter man.

If it weren't for the fact that he looked just like the bouncer then he wouldn't have caught their attention.

And now he was walking out the side door with the other man.

"Shit." Jack pushed through the crowd. The others were right behind him.

Once outside Jack looked around. At the far end of the alley the two men were making out. The shorter man had no idea that he was in danger.

"Hey, you!" Jack shouted.

The taller man pulled back and snarled.

Yep. Definitely the Nostrovite.

The alien started to move forward when it collapsed. A strange gurgling noise could be heard and the alien twisted towards its companion.

"Slipped something in your drink. Never turn your back. First lesson I learned."

Jack's heart pounded double time at that soft accent. It was a little bit English, a little bit American. It was a voice that had once whispered both the sweetest and the filthiest things in his ears.

"No..." he breathed.

The young man stepped forward and smiled at him. He had short brown hair and a slight upturned nose. He was only about 5'4" and couldn't have weighed more than *145 pounds. The face was as beautiful as Jack remembered. The light gray eyes were alight with passion. Passion that Jack knew so well.

"Sean..."

The young man stopped just before him. He tilted his head back to look Jack in the eyes.

Jack staggered back as a fist made contact with his jaw.

"Don't expect to win just because your opponent is much smaller than you. Second lesson learned." The gray eyes filled with the passion that they had once had for the immortal man. He smiled a softer smile as he extended a hand.

"Hello again, Jack Harkness."

oooOOOooo

TBC

Just the beginning of this so I chose to end it here.

BTW, I have near constant access to wi-fi now so expect more frequent updates.

* I'm American so I don't know the various conversions. How many pounds are in a stone?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New York City...

Ianto waited outside the conference room for the administrators to finish their private meeting. He sighed as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that the jeans and tee-shirt-leather jacket man he'd enjoyed lunch with was one of those admins.

During his speech Jason's eyes had kept going back to his own. He felt offended that the man had then chosen to ignore him as he focused entirely on the other speakers.

American... barbarian.

"Lunch?"

Ianto looked up and met those dangerously sexy eyes. With a 'humph', he turned away, intent on going back to his room.

Jason reached out (chuckling) and caught his arm.

"Running away?"

"Just don't feel like talking to someone who spins tales to get out of towners to have a meal with them."

"Sassy. I like it." Jason pinned him against the wall, hands above his head. "And for the record, you lied too."

"I... I merely edited the facts of my job." He could have kicked himself for the stutter, however slight.

"As did I." The American smiled softly at him. "So, forgive me?"

Ianto's face was bright red as he realized just how stupid he'd been. What right did he have to be angry that Jason hadn't told him about Interpol when he had kept quiet about Torchwood.

He gulped as Jason chuckled, his breath warm on Ianto's cheek.

"Ianto..."

"Yes. If you forgive me for being an arse."

"Say that again."

"What? Arse?"

"Gorgeous. Anyone ever tell you that your voice is just sexy?"

Ianto laughed and lightly pushed him away.

"Git." He smoothed down his shirt. "I do believe you wanted to take me to lunch?"

"Only if I can have dessert as well."

"I'm sure I can accommodate you..."

oooOOOooo

Cardiff...

Jack drank in the sight of the young man as he waited in line at a street corner sandwich kiosk.

He had grown up. When he had seen Sean last, the other man had been only twenty-three. Now he was almost thirty-three. In a few months. His face was thinner, still round but the baby fat was gone. He had finished growing up.

Sean wore a dark gray trench coat over his designer jeans and sweater. A designer sweater and coat. That was very un-Sean. Jack remembered a young man who wore the first thing he grabbed from the floor that didn't smell too bad. But now his entire outfit screamed "Expensive!"

Jack's eyes wandered over the trim figure. Despite the wardrobe change Sean was as sexy as ever. Being short had always been easy to overlook as the young man had such a large personality and sensuous grace. Every single movement, be it on his feet on in bed, had hypnotized Jack. Even now, just watching him shuffle forward in line was a turn-on.

The others had wanted to know who the shorter man was to Jack. How had he known him? What was his name? Was he good in bed? (Okay, only Owen had wanted to know that last but still.)

OooOOOooo

"_His name is Sean Bennett"_

"_But who is he?" Gwen asked insistently._

"_Someone I knew once."_

_Gwen had looked him in the eye. "The one you told me about?"_

_Damn her woman's intuition._

"_Yeah."_

OooOOOooo

"Penny for them?"

Startled, Jack looked up. A smile lit his face.

"Sean."

"Jack."

"You look... good."

"I'm sure."

"No really, you do. Good enough to eat."

"Hmm. Been there, done that haven't we?"

"Numerous times," Jack said with a grin. He looked away for a moment. "I've... missed you."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

Sean unwrapped the top of his sandwich wrapper and took a small bite. His eyes remained locked onto Jack's face as he chewed.

"Flirt," Jack teased.

Sean swallowed before replying. "You're the flirt. I'm the tease. Remember?"

Jack looked away for a moment, his memories of naked Tuesdays and movie nights overwhelming him.

"How about dinner?" he asked. "We can catch up. It's been... a while."

"Nine years. It was the summer of 1999. June. We'd just had that picnic. Chocolate-covered pretzels because the grocer ran out of strawberries. You wore the jacket I'd given you for Christmas. Khaki colored."

"Your sense of recall is as perfect as ever." Jack looked at the storm-gray eyes and felt his good mood dwindle.

He had hurt Sean all those years ago and it was clear that the hurt was still there. It should have given him hope that Sean would want to give him another chance but instead he felt terrible. He knew he should have Retconned his lover but he had been unable. It was selfish of him to make Sean keep the memories of their life together but he had made that choice. Had Sean known about Retcon, he often wondered, would he have asked for it?

"You'd be surprised at what I remember."

They looked at each other. The memory of their last night together so raw and real.

Jack had laughed at Sean's pout when they reached the produce bins and saw the lack of strawberries. It had been the immortal's idea to use pretzels instead. He had drizzled Hershey's syrup on Sean's bare body and ran pretzel after pretzel in a delicate tease over the naked flesh. It had gone on for nearly an hour before the younger man had arched his back and moaned for Jack to Take Him. Now.

Sean stepped closer to his former lover and lightly blew on his jaw. Just like before it sent a river of pleasure trickling through his veins. Jack had to force himself to breathe; no lover really knew about that erogenous spot but Sean did. And Sean had used that knowledge to his advantage many times during the course of their relationship.

"Jack..." Sean whispered.

"I want you," came the Immortal's hoarse reply.

"I know. That was never a problem, was it?"

No, it never had been. There had never been a lack of desire or passion between the two men. That wasn't why Jack had left.

"Normality."

The younger man raised an eyebrow. It reminded Jack of Ianto and the regret at his actions made him swallow. He pushed thoughts of the young Welshman from his mind.

_Selfish to the end._

"I... wanted you to have a normal life." Jack cupped Sean's cheek in his palm. "I wanted you to have the kind of life you deserved. The kind of life I could never give you."

Those beautiful eyes filled with the same emotion that had been in them the day Jack had driven away.

Sean stepped as close as he could and stood on his toes. He pressed his lips to Jack's ear.

"I never wanted a normal life." His lips ghosted over Jack's throat. "So fuck you, Harkness."

And then he pulled back and turned.

He walked away.

oooOOOooo

New York City...

The sunlight peeked in from between the blinds. Two bodies lay intertwined on the bed, unmoving except for the up-and-downs of their chests.

Wakefulness slowly penetrated the dreams of the two men. Jason was the first to wake up. He smiled as he realized that he was still in room 305 instead of 410.

The sex had been amazing. Beyond fantastic. It was better than any of the one-night stands or his sex life with his ex-wife. And the best part?

He wanted more. Ianto Jones was the most incredible person he had ever met. He didn't want this to end. And he had just under two months to convince Ianto of that truth.

"Mm."

The deliciously warm body next to him stirred and moved against him.

"Mornin'."

Ianto rolled over and smiled a lazy smile. "Likewise." He languidly stretched and hummed in satiation.

"Good night, I take it?" Jason teased.

"Sensational." Ianto surged up and kissed his partner. "I've never had a one-night stand."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I'd enjoy it more if it weren't just for one night."

The smile on Jason's face lit up the room.

"Wanna know something?"

"Hm?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Jason pressed him down onto the bed and kissed the pale neck.

"I'm through with one-night stands."

Now it was Ianto whose smile lit up the room.

oooOOOooo

Three weeks later...

The conference was going well. The various groups had shared a wealth of information already and Ianto was certain that relations between them all were growing stronger.

As for stronger...

Ianto's relationship with Jason was also going strong. It had been less than a month but Ianto felt such a connection with the American that he had never had with anyone else. Not even Lisa. Not Jack.

Jack.

Funny, that was the first time he had thought about Jack since the start of the conference. It was strange how easily he had forgotten the immortal man. Did this mean that he had moved on? Had Ianto Jones gotten over Jack Harkness? It had been such a short time and yet... Ianto felt lighter than he had since the day he had drug Lisa's half-converted body through the ruined tower.

But now all Ianto could think about was how he didn't want this to end.

The last few days the two men had explored the city. Jason had taken Ianto to a Broadway play and they had taken a stroll through Central Park. They had dined in Chinatown and had made-out in the back of a taxi.

It had been a whirlwind courtship and Ianto was afraid of what would happen once the conference was over.

That was why he had invited Jason to his room for dinner.

"Ianto... you're awfully quiet tonight."

"Am I?" Ianto dabbed at his mouth with his napkin and reached for his wine glass.

"Yeah. Everything alright?"

Ianto took a large mouthful and reached across the table for Jason's hand.

"There's something I need to ask you." He lowered his other hand to his pants' pocket. It had taken a great deal of money and begging to get this done as quick as it had been. He just prayed he wasn't making a mistake.

"Jason, these last few weeks have been the most wonderful of my life. You know more about me than anyone."

"It's been the best time of my life too."

"Not making this easy..." Ianto took a deep breath. "Thing is, I don't want it to end. So..." He set a small blue box on the table. He pulled his hand from Jason's and lifted the lid of the box. Inside, nestled on a cushion of velvet, lay a gold ring with a simple, tasteful diamond imbedded in the surface.

Jason cocked his head and stared at his lover.

"Marry me, Jason?"

oooOOOooo

Cardiff, one week later...

Sean opened the door and smirked.

"Jack."

"Can I come in?"

"Are those for me?"

Jack handed over the roses. Red, of course.

"Now can I come in?"

The younger man stepped back and opened the door all the way.

Jack walked across the threshold and looked around. Nine years ago Sean had lived like a university co-ed with milk crates for side tables and a plastic TV tray for a computer desk. Clothes were no longer strewn across the floor alongside dirty dishes and crumpled magazines. Now Sean's abode as infinitely more comfortable and clean. It was another sign that the little boy had become a man.

The front room was sparsely decorated in varying shades of red with a black and red couch as the focal point. The black painted walls boasted poster-sized pictures in frames of England. The plush carpet was a red and black checkerboard pattern. The only other furniture were two black side tables and an intricately designed entertainment console.

Jack ended his perusal of the room to look at Sean.

Sean wore gray trousers, dark blue dress shirt and silver tie. The ensemble fit the slender body perfectly. And it turned Jack on.

"Since when did you start to dress like this? The only time you ever dressed up was when your father--"

"I'd rather you not mention that man please." Sean's tone was curt. Jack understood why Sean would say that. His father was not the sort of person that was easily liked.

"Aren't you going to ask--"

"How you found me? The answer is obvious: Torchwood."

Sean turned and walked into the kitchen. Jack followed him.

The kitchen was black. Glossy black. Even the floor was black. The only splash of color was the red oven and the smaller appliances (also red). The china cabinet was black and red dishes were visible through the frosted glass.

"You used to like more colors."

"Used to like a lot of things, Jack. Things change."

"Like what?"

"A lot." Sean turned towards the refrigerator. "Coffee?"

"Sure."

Jack watched as Sean operated his fancy contraption. It was one of those that used those goofy coffee pods to make what Ianto referred to as 'liquid plastic'. Not too far from the brew they'd consumed when they'd lived in that flat above the garage.

Feeling nosy, Jack started to examine the contents of the cabinets.

"Super Trim Weight Loss Regime! You're joking, right?"

"Some of us actually need to watch what we eat, Jack. Not all of us have your ability to bounce back from everything. Need I remind you that you're the one who gorged himself on fatty foods for months and had three massive heart attacks and clogged arteries? And you recovered from each within a matter of hours?"

"Got me." Jack grinned and accepted the red mug of liquid plastic. "So how can you afford all this? You went to school for a degree in literature. And now you live like..."

"Like what?"

"Like you gave up literature."

"You have your theories, I'm sure. So why not stop wasting my time and tell me?"

"Oh, I can think of a lot of possibilities," Jack said. He set down the cup and closed the distance between them. His hands wrapped around the slender waist and pulled the quivering body to him. "But why waste both ours' time with that when we could do something more pleasurable?"

Sean's hand came up to block Jack's mouth.

"Uh..."

"No, Jack. I'm not that easy."

"Uh..."

"Eloquent as always." Sean freed himself from the embrace and started to rummage through the cabinets. "Did you think that all you had to do was open your mouth and I would jump your bones again?"

"He-he... no?"

"Right." Sean shook his head. "Some things never change."

oooOOOooo

That night...

Jack and Gwen chased the alien for nearly three blocks before they had it cornered. The SUV was on the way so at least the odds would be evened out soon.

"What is it, Jack?"

It looked human except for the pointed ears and flattened nose.

"Slave Trader from Hau'sai III." He raised a hand to his earpiece. "Any time you guys!"

"Almost there! Three car pileup got in the way 'til Tosh did that techie thing she does with the street lights."

"Hurry."

He and Gwen fired off two shots but missed by a mile. Just as Jack was about to take aim again--

BANG! BANG BANG!

The slave trader clutched at his bloodied shoulder.

Gwen whipped around and raised her gun. Then she lowered it.

"Jack!"

"What Gwen?" Jack snapped. Then he froze. "Sean?"

Twenty feet away stood Sean, gun in hand.

"Getting sloppy in your old age, Captain."

"Sean... Get outta here." _I can't protect you._

"Can't."

"Why not?" _Go! Go so I know you're safe._

"Because that man is the reason I'm out here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack demanded.

"That man's a terrorist. And it's my duty to bring him in."

"What?" Jack turned away from the alien to gape at Sean. "What the hell are you on?"

"Jack!" Gwen shouted.

San fired again and this time the alien fell.

Jack stared at the groaning alien and then turned back to look at Sean.

"Sean, I don't... What the hell is going on?"

The smile on Sean's face was grim.

"Sean Bennett, MI-5."

oooOOOooo

TBC.

So what do you think? About the whirlwind romance of Jason and Ianto as well as Sean and Jack? And what about Sean's flat? The boy likes red and black! A lot.

More on his attitude in the next installment. As well as more of him and Jack.

"Super Trim Weight Loss Regime" is basicaly SlimFast, Weight Watchers, NutriSystem. Does Sean have weight issues? Find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTES! This is not a crossover but a character from the show "Spooks" ("MI5" in the US) will be making an appearance. I've only had the fortune to the first 8 episodes of this wonderful show but I have looked up the information on the character of Tom Quinn so hopefully I won't ruin his character. He's not a main character but he is important to Sean and knows Jack. In the show, ("MI5") Tom was made to leave the service but in my version, he has been called back in (reasons to be revealed). Not in cannon with the MI-5 books (which I WANT!). I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

"Okay, so your ex-boyfriend is a spy. And he's inside the HUB." Owen glowered at Jack and demanded, "Are you crazy?"

Jack scowled and went back to watching Sean from the doorway to the autopsy bay.

Sean ran his hands over everything as he explored the HUB. The computers, the desks, the chairs... The way his fingers caressed everything just a little made the immortal Captain shift his legs into a less uncomfortable stance. How could he let Sean get to him? Just because the boy knew Jack's body as well as he knew his own did not make it fair.

_He's hardly a boy though, not now._

When he first met Sean, the Captain had been in London taking a break from Torchwood. His good friend Alex had just moved up in the ranks and taken over the role of leader. Jack had elected to take a much needed break. He had worked off and on for Torchwood for years and with the additional work he'd been able to get he had a very tidy amount of money stashed in various bank accounts so he could afford the free time.

So he had gotten into his car and driven out of Cardiff and taken a road trip. The trip had ended quite abruptly when his car stalled (again) just outside of a little used book shop in London.

OooOOOooo

"_Dammit." Jack raked a hand through his hair and looked around._

"_Love the coat."_

_Jack looked up and saw a young boy, maybe eighteen, standing next to him. The boy wore a gray jacket, black tee-shirt and snug jeans. He had short dark brown hair and gray eyes that reminded Jack of thunder clouds. And the smile on his face-- young, inexperienced but oh so sexy._

"_What?"_

"_The coat. RAF from the '40s, right?"_

"_Uh, yeah. It is." Jack extended a hand. "Captain Jack Harkness. And you are--?"_

"_Sean Bennett. No rank. Just me." Sean smiled a soft smile and lightly squeezed the hand that he still held. "Coffee?"_

"_How about lunch?"_

"_Only if you're paying. First year university student. Therefore no money." Sean grinned. "Still want lunch?"_

_"Only if it's with you."_

OooOOOooo

Jack smiled as he recalled that first meeting. After lunch Sean had called a mechanic friend of his and Jack's car had been taken to the garage. Sean had then taken Jack to his on-campus flat. His flatmate had left for the weekend so they had the place to themselves. And even though the attraction was plain to see, they had never gotten beyond a single kiss.

In fact it hadn't been until summer break when Sean had called him in tears from his parents' house. It had been raining as Jack drove like a maniac through the streets. As soon as the front door opened he'd pulled Sean into his arms. He had taken Sean to the small flat he'd rented not far from the university. That night they made love for the first time. It had been awkward as he was Sean's first partner but it had also been the single most magical moment of Jack's life up to that point.

It was the first of so many more.

They'd had almost five years together before Jack had driven away in his beat up car.

And now the boy who loved literature enough to earn a degree in it worked for--

"So, MI-5. How did that happen?" Jack asked.

Sean turned and leaned against Gwen's desk. He plucked off a picture of her and Rhys and studied it.

"You remember a man named Tom?"

"Tom Quinn? Yeah, I remember him. Wait a sec..." Jack said. "He left the service in 2004."

"Sort of, yes." Setting the picture back down Sean crossed his arms and looked over at the group of four. "He had a crisis of morality and was decommissioned because of it."

"So what does he have to do with you joining MI-5?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Officially, Tom has nothing more to do with us but that's not true. In fact he works in an honorary position."

"As what?"

"As a mentor. He trains new recruits and helps the rest of us keep our cool."

Jack cocked his head and frowned. "When did you get recruited, exactly?"

"January 2000. Right after the New Year."

"Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"What? That barely six months after you left I joined MI-5?"

"Yeah. Especially since you were working in the bookstore. And were only twenty-three. So why would they want you?"

"Did it ever occur to you that they saw something you never did?"

Jack's shoulders tensed.

"Sean, MI-5 is dangerous."

"Terrorists are dangerous. Just like aliens." Sean unfolded his arms and lightly pressed his palms onto the desk. His posture -- leant back slightly, ankles crossed, no tautness in his limbs -- was the perfect mix of repose and concupiscence to make Jack go weak in the knees.

"And you have no business fighting either."

"Oh really? Just because I don't heal as fast as you--"

"That's not it and you know it."

"I know that nine years ago you walked away. I had to find my own path and this is the one I chose."

"Sean..."

"And I don't need your permission. Or acceptance." Sean met his gaze steadily. "I'm not a university co-ed anymore Jack. I've grown up."

Jack crossed the room and stopped just before the slighter man. He reached out and took hold of Sean's hips, lifting him up onto the desk.

"I can see that. But I still don't think you should take the risk. For my sake."

That got a laugh out of Sean.

"Your sake? You abandon me and expect me to still care?" Sean pushed him back and hopped off the desk. Even though he was much smaller that the Captain he drew himself up to his full height and looked him in the eye.

"Why should I give a damn about your sake?"

"Look I'm sorry I left but like I said I did it for you."

"So I could have a chance to live a normal life. Yes, yes I know. But like I said, I didn't want that." He reached up and traced Jack's jaw with his finger. "All I wanted was you. I thought you understood that. I love you."

"Do you still?" whispered Jack.

The other three exchanged a look. They couldn't help but think that they had been forgotten. The drama playing out was something they had never expected. From the little they hf learned about this relationship it was clear that it had been deep and involved. Jack had truly loved Sean and it had devastated him to end things.

Just as it had devastated Sean to have Jack leave.

Sean chewed at his lip as he tried to avoid the question. But Jack held his gaze and refused to let it go.

"Do you still love me?"

"I shouldn't but I do." Sean placed his hands flat on Jack's broad chest. "But it doesn't change anything. You left. You hurt me more than even my father. I won't risk that again."

"You've moved on."

"I've grown up. I don't need love to keep me going. All I need is myself."

Jack's arms snaked around Sean's waist; he would not let him go so easily.

"So you're not even the slightest bit interested in picking up where we left off?" he asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because you helped me pack my bags. And because you can't just erase five years from your life."

Sean raised his left hand; a tiny white pill was held between thumb and pointer.

"Oh really? Even if I take this?"

Retcon.

Jack closed his eyes.

"How did you..."

"Learned all about hacking. My first hack job was the Torchwood Cardiff Archives. Lots of interesting things. Especially this pill. Remarkable. Alien or human science?"

"A little of both. Alex and I worked on it."

Sean set the pill down and squirmed free of Jack's embrace.

"Have no fear, Captain. I rather enjoy keeping all my memories. Even the ones that hurt." He reached out and took hold of Jack's hand. "Take me to dinner. I know a great 24 hour diner that costs an arm and a leg."

"So... what? Wait!" Jack tugged him back. "What the hell? You just said..."

"Confusion suits you. Makes you look cute," Sean cooed. He smiled. "And just because I don't care to picking up an old worn out book doesn't mean I'm adverse to starting a new one."

Jack grinned as Sean led him out of the HUB.

"Yep," Owen said. "They completely forgot we were here."

OooOOOooo

A few weeks later...

Jack was beyond frustrated.

In the weeks since Sean had agreed to start over the Captain had been made to take his partner out to expensive restaurants and to the cinema to watch whatever Sean wanted to watch. Jack had been told to leave his coat at home and wear clothes that Sean picked out.

And all he got was a kiss at the end of each date.

That's all. A single, passion-filled kiss that taunted and teased and promised so very much but gave so little.

After the first date (at an extravagantly priced restaurant) Jack had needed to... take care of himself. The next day Sean had been miffed and refused to let Jack touch him. He accused Jack of being selfish and only wanting sex. How he'd known that Jack had masturbated the night before was beyond him but it had cost him dearly. He'd been miserable all through the movie. Sean had kissed him goodnight when he dropped him off at his flat.

"_Try to remember that we're starting over Jack. If you really do care, then you can manage to hold out a bit."_

Jack had not touched himself again but the need was there. He was only human after all. He had needs that needed to be fulfilled. And Sean wasn't doing a thing to alleviate the need.

"Jack, guess who just called!" Gwen said cheerfully as Jack came out of his office.

"Who?" he grumped. Last night Sean had kissed him while they sat on the couch in his flat. For over an hour.

"Ianto. He just got back and is on the way here. Said he has something important to tell us."

"Great. I'm in need of a real coffee."

"Sean's liquid plastic not good enough for ya?" Owen quipped. "Or is it the fact that he won;t let ya get to any base, let alone second?"

"Shut up."

"'Cause ya know," the medic continued. "The tension and frustration are written all over your face. In big glowing letters. All caps."

"I said. Shut. Up."

"Grouchy rotter."

Before Jack could reply the alarm that signaled the opening if the cogwheel door sounded.

They all turned and watched as Ianto came through the door. He had a nervous look on his face.

"Hello..." he said. The nervousness in his voice matched his expression.

"Ianto! Welcome back!" Tosh said as she jumped up from her desk and moved to hug him.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." Ianto looked around and his eyes fell onto Jack. "And I have something to tell you all."

"How about some coffee first?" Jack asked. He waggled his eyebrows. Ianto looked good. The last two months had done wonders for his friend. If Jack were lucky, then maybe they would actually be able to be friends. This time he would do it right.

"Actually I think that maybe I need to tell you my news first." Ianto rubbed the back of his neck. "It's kinda important."

"How important?" Gwen asked.

Ianto anxiously twisted his hands together.

"Really important. Like you may be in the market for a new Tea Boy soon important."

"What?"

That certainly got their attention.

"Why?" Jack demanded.

Ianto raised his left hand.

"I... I got married."

"What?" they all shouted.

OooOOOooo

Jason looked up as the door opened.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Funny Ianto. How'd it go?" he asked.

Ianto pulled off his jacket as he came into the front room. He draped it over the back of the armchair.

"Not as bad as expected. Gwen and Tosh wanted details. Owen demanded a cup of coffee. Jack told me to not let it drift. Whatever that means." He now draped himself across his husband's lap. "Then I looked over the various reports filed in my absence -- after I made coffee -- and attended to the Weevils."

"And when you told Jack that I know a lot more than I should?" Jason rubbed lightly at his back.

"That didn't go over so well. In fact Jack got pissed."

"So what happened?" Jason nudged him up and led him into the kitchen. He dug into the bag of groceries he'd bought earlier.

"We argued. Then I pointed out that if Gwen could tell Rhys about Torchwood then I could too."

"So he agreed?" Jason opened a box of rice and reached for a pot to boil water in.

"Not quite. We yelled some more for a bit." He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. "He only agreed to not make an issue of it when I said I would leave Torchwood. I also told him that you know about Retcon and would know if I'd been forced to take it."

"So then he agreed to accept our marriage?" Jason took out a cutting board and leaned across to pull a couple carrots and tomatoes from the veggie drawer.

"Well, he wants to meet you before reserving judgment."

"So it's gonna be a case of the Missus and the Ex?"

"Yep."

Ianto and Jason had discussed at length Ianto's relationship with Jack. It had not been easy for Jason to not get angry or jealous at the idea of his husband working with his former lover. But h trusted Ianto.

"Does he know what I do? About Interpol?"

"Yes." Ianto handed over an onion. He loved stir-fry. "I think it made it easier for him, knowing that you understand the consequences should people find out about Torchwood." He stepped close enough to feel the heat radiate from Jason's body. "The girls find it very romantic that you pulled some strings and arranged a permanent transfer to the UK."

"Do they now?"

"Mm hmm." Ianto nuzzled at his neck and turned off the stove. "Forget about dinner. Let's have dessert first."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Jones."

"Kinda thought you would, Mr. Monroe."

OooOOOooo

Sean sat on his couch watching the news. In his hands he cradled a cup of coffee. His eyes drifted down to the back of the left hand where there were several thin scars.

He had told Jack about MI-5 but he had not told him about the scar.

"_You filthy abomination!"_

"Please_ stop..."_

He shook his head to clear it.

These memories were as raw and painful as those of Jack's leaving. The scars were just as deep.

_Briiing!_

He reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sean, it's me."

"Come on over. I need to talk."

"You alright?"

"Not really."

"What is it?"

"I just... I need someone to talk to, that's all."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

He placed the reciever back into its cradle.

A knock at the door startled him. He rose and went to the door.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you. Can I come in?"

"I'm expecting company."

"And you've got it."

Jack stepped through the door and kissed Sean's cheek. He then tugged Sean towards him and pushed the door shut.

"What are you--"

Jack kissed him. No, he plundered the mouth that had taunted him for weeks. Seeing Ianto and talking to him about his whirlwind marriage had made him think. He wanted to be with Sean in every possible way and was not going to let Sean's nasty spoiledness get in the way. He really wasn't sure what had happened to make Sean so self-centered but he was not going to let it continue.

"Jack." Sean attempted to free himself but Jack's grip was strong and sure.

"Oh no, Sean... you don't get to get away. Not this time."

He drug Sean over to the overly plush black rug on the floor that the couch sat on. He then pushed (gently but firmly) his lover down onto the rug. His hands tore at the other man's clothes as they also removed his own.

The whimper that emerged from Sean's lips made him pause. But the expression of desire and lust made him continue.

Sean gasped as those long dexterous fingers worked magic on his tense muscles. He wiggled and moaned as one of Jack's hands slipped between his thighs. A single finger pressed in and Sean jerked up.

"Ah... Jack."

"I haven't forgotten anything about you," Jack murmured as he slid a second finger in. He gently massged that sweet spot that would soon bring so much pleasure.

"And yet you moved on..." Sean gasped out. "With a... bloody, Welsh... Tea Boy."

"You know about that?"

"The look on your face whenever his name is said; the same as when you talk about your Doctor. That's how I know."

"It's not what you think, Sean."

"So you didn't find another substitute for your beloved Time Lord? I'm not just someone to warm your bed until Ianto decides that you're the one he wants?"

Jack smiled a sad smile.

"No... Sean, no. Ianto wasn't a substitute for the Doctor nor were you one for Ianto."

"Then what, Jack? Tell me."

"Ianto was a substitute for you..."

Sean's eyes darkened to nearly-black.

"Jack..."

"I love you Sean. That's why I walked away. I had to give you a chance to be normal."

Sean's smile loosened the knot in Jack's chest.

"I've never been normal Jack."

"Then forgive me?"

"I did that day at the HUB. Now, shut up and do as you're told."

Jack frowned.

"Jack Harkness: fuck me."

OooOOOooo

Tom Quinn stood outside the door and listened to the sounds that emanated from Sean's flat. Obviously he would not be needed tonight.

He zipped his jacket and walked back to the car. His eyes rested on the black SUV parked at the curb.

Jack Harkness was in the flat.

This would not end well.

"You've reached Sean Bennett. I can't get to the phone so leave a message."

_BEEP!_

"Sean, it's your father. Call me straight away. Do you understand?"

OooOOOooo_ OooOOOooo_ OooOOOooo_

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Violence, sexual assault and some bad words. Not too graphic but still...

Note! And I know nothing about the real MI-5 so let's just say that they have a base/HQ in Cardiff, shall we? Same with Interpol.

Chapter 4

Sean walked into the Cardiff MI-5 building with a smile on his face. He nodded to the receptionist as he passed her on the way to the lift. Once on he punched the button for floor 4 and hummed to himself.

Last night had been wonderful, better than his memories. Jack had remembered every sensitive spot and had driven him crazy with desire. He had even reciprocated which had surprised the immortal man.

The lift doors opened and he stepped out. He walked down the corridor towards the last door on the left. He went into his office and made himself comfortable behind the large mahogany desk. As he fired up the computer he thought about the conversation from last night.

OooOOOooo

_"You looked confused Jack."_

"_I am."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, you didn't like the idea of me getting off before so the fact that you made it a goal to get me off twice in one hour... I'm confused."_

"_But it was good, right?"_

_"Oh yeah. Very much so. Still confused though."_

OooOOOooo

Sean sighed and turned away from his monitor. He had seen the look in his lover's eyes; Jack wanted to know why he had been treated like a possession.

I wish I could tell you... But I still don't get it myself.

He wanted Jack to hurt. He wanted the immortal man to know what it was like to be put through hell by the one he loved. Unfortunately for Sean, he knew so little about love. His only frame of reference was Jack and he had done something to make Jack think that he was not enough for his mortal lover.

"Knock knock."

He looked up and smiled. Then his face flushed.

"Tom!"

"Have fun last night?"

"Oh!"

"Yes, oh. So, you going to answer?"

"Shut up."

Tom Quinn smirked and sat across from him. He regarded the younger man with a familiarity that spoke of more than teacher/student affection.

"So..."

"So what?" Sean cocked his head. "Something on your mind, Mr. Quinn?"

"Always."

"Care to share or were you just going to look at me like I'm a fascinating specimen all day?"

"Captain. Jack Harkness. Captain. Captain Harkness."

"What about him?"

"He's Torchwood."

"Really? I had no idea!"

"And you're MI-5."

"Tom, quit playing games and get to the point." Sean was annoyed and had work to do.

"I know you're having fun with your little affair but can you honestly say that you can devote yourself to your job no matter what?"

Sean straightened up in his seat. His gray eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Leave it, Tom. I don't need you telling me how to live my life."

"No, you have Daddy for that."

"Fuck you!"

Tom stood and leaned over the desk with his fists clenched.

"Stay away from Harkness. He's dangerous. He'll be the end of you."

"Like Ellie was for you?" Sean hissed.

Tome barely managed to keep from slapping his friend. Instead he said, "I'll ignore that. This time."

"What you forget is that Jack understands, Ellie did not. He can handle it all. She could not."

"Don't talk as if you knew her."

"I'm not," Sean snapped. "But the truth of the matter is that Ellie was incapable of being the kind of person who could sit at home and wait for her partner to come home, either alive or dead. She couldn't handle letting you walk into dangerous situations every day."

"And you think that Harkness can?"

"He does it to himself. He lives a life filled with danger around every corner."

"When the two of you were together you worked in a book store. Now you hunt down terrorists. Not the same. And now he has to deal with sending his lover into danger every day."

"Doesn't matter."

"It does," Tom insisted. "It will change everything."

"I can take care of myself."

"And if our interests should conflict with Torchwood's?"

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"The man you were chasing a few weeks ago. The one that Torchwood was after. You took him down but they took him in."

Sean gritted his teeth. "If the rest of my team hadn't been so slow then we would have had him."

"Sean, he might have been an alien but he was our target."

"So I'm outnumbered and it's fault?"

"Not what I'm saying but you have to be cautious."

"Get out."

Tom stood up straight and walked to the door.

"Be careful Sean. You know what Harkness is and what he's capable of. For all you know he's using you."

Sean picked up the glass paperweight on his desk and flung it; it ricocheted off the door as Tome pulled it firmly shut.

OooOOOooo

"You're looking chipper this morning," Owen observed. "Nice sweater. Got laid last night, did we?"

"Hardy har-har," Jack said drolly. Today he wore a black sweater over a white button down and khaki trousers. He really missed his great coat.

"Jack, can we talk? Man to man."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "Suuure. What's up?"

Owen greatly amused him by looking around to see if they were alone. The scrawny medic made a show of it by craning his head in various directions and going so far as to peer under the desks. Once he was satisfied that they were the only two in the HUB he jerked a thumb over his shoulder and led his Captain into the autopsy bay.

"Okay, Owen, spit it out."

The medic took a deep breath and said, "Who are you and what have you done with Captain Jack?"

"Pardon?"

"Come on, Jack! The clothes, the lack of RAF coat, the grumpy exterior-- This isn't you! This is a... a... Barbie doll!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Barbie doll?" He glanced down to see if his chest had suddenly expanded to epic proportions.

"Ken doll then. The name's not the issue."

"Then use that mouth of yours to tell me what the issue is."

"When was the last time you ate a slice of pizza, picked out your own clothes or drank real coffee instead of liquid plastic?"

Jack opened his mouth and closed it. Twice.

"Exactly."

"Sean is on a diet. It's easier to maintain if I eat with him."

"Jack, I saw him. He has nothing to lose. In fact he should gain a stone. Even with his build he's too thin."

"And what's wrong with my clothes?"

"Besides the fact that you don't like them? They make you look like a ponce!"

"Oi!"

"Call 'em as I see 'em." Owen folded his arms. "Jack, this isn't healthy. I know you and he had something once but that was a long time ago. He's not the same person anymore."

Jack folded his arms too. "Yeah, I admit he's a bit different, a little selfish but he--"

"Excuse me but did you say 'little'? The only thing little about him is his size."

"Don't go there, Owen," warned Jack.

"What I don't get is why you let Ianto go just to run into this dick-head's arms."

Jack scowled at him and turned away. "Does it not matter to you that I love him?"

"What matters to me Jack is that you have let him pull you in. You're a dog on a very short leash. And you don't even see it."

Owen turned and got to work.

Jack went to his office. He needed to think.

OooOOOooo

"_I didn't raise you to be like this! You filthy abomination!"_

"_Father, please!"_

_He tried to get free, to run but his father held him tight._

"_I didn't raise you to be a whore!"_

"_I'm not! He loves me!"_

"_Then where is he? Why is he not here with you?"_

"_Father..."_

"_I'll teach you to defy me..."_

_Sean screamed as his hand was thrust into the boiling oil. He tried to fight, to pull away, but his father was bigger and stronger._

"_Stop! Please! I'll be good! Please, I'll be good!" he screamed._

_His mother sat at the table clipping coupons, ignoring the screams that her husband wrung from from his mouth._

OooOOOooo

Sean gasped and shot up. His breath came in sharp gasps as he looked wildly around the room.

_No one here but me._

It had happened again. He'd fallen asleep and saw the memories he tried so hard to forget. He looked down at his right hand; the scars had faded but he still had to concentrate in order to get full function out of the extremity.

_And she just sat there and ignored it all. Like she always did._

And yet he could not bring himself to avoid them. His father and mother, his two older brothers and his younger sister.

It was his sister who had first told his parents that she'd seen him kissing a man. His father had taken his belt to him the day he came home for summer holiday. He'd had to sneak out of the basement through the window (because they always locked the door) and climb through the kitchen window to use the phone. Jack had rushed to him, taken him from his parents.

He had felt safe that night. Every night with Jack he felt safe. When he had admitted it had been going on for a few years, ever since they'd returned to England, Jack had refused to let him go back there.

"_I'm your family, now. I'll look after you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you."_

It had been so easy to believe that lie. He wondered if he would have had the courage to stay away from them after Jack left if MI-5 had not contacted him. He doubted it. Although, he really couldn't say he avoided them. His father called him regularly to talk. And even now when his father called, he came.

He was too afraid not to.

His fingers traced the scars.

OooOOOooo

"_Even your precious Jack didn't want you."_

"_He loves me!" Sean cried._

_His brother's hands roamed the length of his body. He shuddered as he felt the wet tongue moving down his chest._

"_Stop..."_

"_You wanna be a whore then you're be a whore."_

"_'m not a whore!"_

"_You let men fuck you. You're a whore. A dirty, little, cock-sucking whore." His brother's hand moved between his legs._

"_Stop! I'll tell Father!"_

_"He wants you punished. You're sinful. Dirty whore."_

OooOOOooo

Sean let out a silent scream.

Why now? He was awake! He only ever saw all this when he was asleep.

_Jack. I need Jack..._

He could still feel his brother's hands as they penetrated his body. The smell of his brother's rancid breath -- alcohol and marijuana -- lingered.

He stood and grabbed his coat.

The office was suffocating. He needed to get out. He needed to see Jack.

_But what will you tell him?_

The voice taunted him. It always did.

OooOOOooo

"Nice sweater."

"Not you too!"

Ianto handed Jack his mug with a raised eyebrow. It reminded the older man of his lover.

He sighed. "Sorry Ianto."

"No problem. It is nice though. Cashmere?"

"Yeah. Sean bought it."

"Oh." A beat. A second beat. "Who's Sean?"

"He's Jack's pimp!"

"Can it, Owen!"

"As I see 'em, Jack!"

Amused, Ianto looked back at his Captain.

"Pimp?" he asked.

"Ignore Owen. He's a creep."

"How about Sugar Daddy?" Owen shouted. He ducked as Jack threw a file folder at him (empty, thankfully). "Sugar Baby might be better as I'm sure you top."

"Let's go into my office," Jack said. He shot a look at Owen, who just smirked.

Confused and amused Ianto followed his Captain. Once they were both seated they looked at each other.

"So..." Ianto prompted.

"I was involved with Sean for a few years. I ended it and returned here. He works for MI-5 now and is stationed in Cardiff."

"And I take it that you've gotten re-involved with him?"

"You take it right." Jack sighed and sipped the brew that was a little bit of heaven. Mm...

"So what's the problem?" Ianto asked.

Jack was silent as he tried to decide what to say. To hell with it, he knew he could confide in the young man sat across from him.

"He's different. Not like he used to be."

"People change. It happens."

"I know. It's... Sean used to enjoy life now he tries to dominate it. Before all he needed to have fun was me. We had picnics in our flat on rainy days. McDonald's drive-thru was practically a religion for us. He loved going to see action movies collecting comics. But now," Jack said. "Now he expects me to spend lots of money to take him to extravagant restaurants and overpriced art galleries. He tells me how to dress and even raided my closet when he was here."

That certainly caught Ianto's attention.

"Wait a minute... He was here? At the HUB?"

"Oops." Had to think fast. "Uh... Yeah. Just a couple of times... a week. While you were gone."

Ianto narrowed his eyes to mere slits. "We will be discussing that at length, sir. But later."

"We will? I mean, yeah, sure we will." Jack gulped down some of his drink.

"Okay," Ianto said. He would not forget Jack's transgression. "So he's done a complete turnaround. Any idea why?"

"No. But I think MI-5 might have something to do with it."

"Jack, you do realize that with us being Torchwood he'll be under a microscope for seeing you?"

"So?"

"So you need to be careful. Are you sure this wasn't planned?"

"What do you mean?" Jack demanded.

"Well, think about it. You and I end and I leave the country for a few weeks. Suddenly an old lover reappears and captivates you again. He gets you to let him into the HUB."

"You mean he could be a mole?" Jack frowned. "But ultimately we're all on the same side."

"Are we?" Ianto raised a hand to forestall the response. "I'm not accusing anyone of anything. Just... be careful. I still care about you and don't wish to see you get hurt. Especially by someone you love."

Jack sat back and thought about it.

What if Sean was using him? If so, was it for MI-5 or his own benefit? He hadn't seemed too upset when Jack told him he was leaving nine years ago. Then again, those gray eyes that used to laugh and sparkle with life had dulled with each shirt that was folded and placed into the suitcase.

No, he was certain that Sean was not using him to get revenge.

He was less certain that MI-5 was not trying to use him though.

OooOOOooo

Jason picked up the phone.

"Hello, Monroe and Jones residence."

"Stop! Stop!"

"Hello?" Jason repeated.

"Father please stop! I promise I'll be good!"

Jason was about to speak again when he heard:

"Filthy whore! You enjoy a cock up your arse?"

SLAP!

Someone, a young man, sobbed.

"Filthy whore."

Click.

The phone went dead.

Jason stared at the receiver in his hand for a moment before lowering it to it's base. His eyes wandered over to the caller ID screen.

His eyes widened.

The screen was blank.

He picked the phone up and was about to do a number recall when something caught his eye.

The base's cord was not plugged in.

This was the phone that couldn't be hooked up yet as the outlet had a short in it. The electrician would be by the next day to check it out.

So how the hell had the phone rung and who was it that had called?

Jason had a really bad feeling about this.

OooOOOooo

"So let me get this straight... Your boyfriend is allowed inside the HUB but my husband -- and Rhys, I might add -- should never have been told about Torchwood? Is that fair, Jack?"

Jack shifted in his seat. His coffee had long ago gone cold as he talked with his friend.

"No. Not really."

Ianto scowled at him and folded his arms. "You can't have two sets of rules, Jack. We have to all work together. You can't expect us to follow you if we can't trust you to be fair."

"I know."

"Do you? Because I remember when you let Gwen get away with not Retconning Rhys. I asked you then if we could all confide in someone who we could trust not to tell and you said no."

"That was different. She lives with Rhys, was getting ready to marry him. Bit different from you telling your gossipy sister or Owen or Tosh telling their families."

"Who said I would have told my sister? Who said I would have told anyone? Point is, we all needed to have the option. We could easily screen the people we chose and made a decision as a team. But you're not too good at working as a team, are you?"

"Sometimes," Jack murmured. "I wonder why I do this."

"Do what?"

"Torchwood. At first..." Jack stood and moved to the window to watch the others work. "I never intended on leaving him forever. I wanted him to have the kind of life he deserved, a life he couldn't have with me. But then Alex killed the others and himself and bequeathed Torchwood to me. I can't leave it now."

"Jack." Ianto stood and joined him. "Just because you couldn't save them doesn't mean that you have to give up everything. If you love Sean then you should be with him."

"half an hour ago you were warning me off him."

"Nooo. I told you to be careful. There's a difference."

They stood in silence. Ianto was about to break it when Jack's mobile rang.

"Harkness."

Jack's eyes lit up and then dimmed. They darted from side to side and he closed the phone with a snap.

"Something wrong?" Ianto asked. He picked up Jack's discarded cup.

"Sean's here. I'm going upstairs."

"Take your time," Ianto said as he stepped away to let Jack out of the office.

Jack strode swiftly to the cogwheel door. Once it had closed behind him he broke into a run. Sean had sounded so much like he had that night he'd called Jack to come get him from his parents'.

And it scared the shit out of him.

He reached the tourist office in record time.

Sean stood by the counter; his eyes red and swollen from crying.

Suddenly he looked eighteen again.

"Sean? What is it?"

jack found himself with an armful of Sean and he held him close.

"What's the matter? What happened?"

But Sean couldn't say.

_Filthy whore. I'm coming for you. Do you think he can protect you?_

OooOOOooo_ OooOOOooo_OooOOOooo_

TBC.

My friend and I are on a roll! I got him looking over another story so I may get to post the first part of that as well as Chapter 5 of this at the same time (hopefully tomorrow!).

Again, I don't expect people to like or even feel sorry for Sean. He's mean-spirited and determined to get Jack to bend to his will. But he does love him despite it all.

Next chapter will have Jason and Jack meet as well as more Tom Quinn (he is soooo sexy in MI-5! Watch it if you like drama without the sci-fi! It's great!).


	5. Chapter 5

NOTES! This chapter gets a little bit crazy and I know that some are really not liking Sean but just try to bear with me here. Oh, and if I did it right I fixed the annoying line breaks in the other chapters. I just replaced them with a "OooOOOooo" so hopefully it looks better.

Chapter 5

"Sean? Sean? What is it?"

Jack shook his lover to get him to answer, to just respond with something other than tears.

"Come on, baby. Talk to me. This is me, remember? You can tell me anything."

Sean's face was pressed against Jack's chest as he heaved out sob after sob. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do it anymore.

"Can't…"

"What? Can't what?"

The tears came faster.

_Filthy whore. Filthy whore. _

"I'm not!"

Jack staggered as Sean propelled him from his person. He stared at his lover. Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

_Filthy whore. You can't hide from me._

"Do you hear him?" Sean whispered. His hands shook as he raised them to cover his ears.

"Who?" Jack slowly, carefully reached underneath the counter and touched a little black button.

_Filthy whore. _

"There! Tell me you heard him! Tell me it's not just me! I can't do it anymore!"

Jack watched as Sean's weight got the better of him. The slight man sank to his knees and tore at his hair.

_Filthy whore. _

"Stop it! Jack! Help me!"

"I want to…" Jack choked.

The wall behind him opened and the others stared at the scene that greeted them.

"What's the matter with him?" Tosh whispered. She bit her lip as Jack knelt and tried to wrap his arms around the other man. But Sean was writhing far too much for him to keep a grip.

"He's a nutter, that's what," Owen snarked. However, he was a doctor and Jack will kill him if he didn't at least make a show of helping the obviously crazy man. So he knelt and took out his alien/advanced Earth technology scanner. He raised the pen-like wand and moved it over the air just above the trembling figure. "I don't see anything."

"He's hearing voices, Owen," Jack said. That wasn't good, even in Torchwood.

"Whose?"

"I dunno. Does that matter?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Ask him."

Jack reluctantly pulled back enough to firmly grasp his lover's face.

"Sean, who do you hear?" he asked softly.

"I'm not a whore. He says I am but I'm not." Sean practically pouted up at him.

"Who?"

"Father. Always him. Sometimes Colin. But always him."

OooOOOooo

Tom shot a hate-filled look at the woman before him.

'This has gone on too far. Stop it. Now."

"Mr. Quinn, you signed off on this experiment."

"I didn't know you were going to do this!"

"Oh? We have your signature. You signed it the day before Mr. Bennett was recruited.'

His fists tightened and he wanted to rip her throat out. "I didn't sign off on torture!"

"Then maybe you should have asked the right questions. Instead of asking if he would be alright you should have asked what he would see."

"You… heartless…"

"I would stop there unless you want me to increase the power."

He tore his eyes from her and looked at the screen. Sean was in pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_Help him, Harkness. Or I swear I will find a way to keep you dead._

OooOOOooo

Sean lost consciousness so quickly that they almost missed it.

"I'm taking him home," Jack said.

"Sure that's wise?" Owen asked. "It could be a trap."

"Sean wouldn't do that to me."

"No, he'd just try to mold you into his vision of the perfect man."

Jack tensed. "Shut up."

Gwen, Tosh and Ianto watched as their leader, their Captain, crumbled. It was obvious that he loved Sean but after everything, could they be together? _Should_ they be together?

The change in Jack was too much. He was not like the picture that Sean tried to paint. As it was, Jack was with the one he loved but was miserable. He was slowly dying inside.

"Jack," Gwen said gently. "Take him home and get him into bed. Maybe tomorrow he'll be able to clue us in."

Jack stood, hoisted his lover into his arms, and walked out the Tourist Office door.

The others stood and watched as he walked down the street.

"I think we may need to be prepared to face facts," Owen said.

"Which are?" Gwen asked.

"That Jack's too brainwashed to think right."

"Owen!"

"Ianto, you have your doubts too. We all do! This Sean character is manipulative. Look what he's done to Jack! And in just a few weeks!"

Ianto folded his arms and frowned at the other man.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Owen," he stated flatly.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Round the clock surveillance of both men. Tosh and I will bug Sean's flat and we'll watch them."

"For how long?"

"Let's give it a week. Then we'll try something else."

OooOOOooo

Jack tucked Sean into bed before he removed his own shoes and crawled under the covers. He gingerly spooned his body around his lover's and watched as the other man slept fitfully.

It was not even noon and yet the Captain was exhausted. He'd been less energetic since the first night he'd seen Sean at that bar. Strange.

Maybe Owen was right. But that would mean admitting that Sean had stopped loving him. And to admit that was worse that never-ending life.

OooOOOooo

_"Make a wish!"_

_"I wish… that you an I are together forever."_

_"Quite a tall order, Sean."_

_"It's what I want!"_

_Sean snuggled into his side as they lay on the blanket. The stars above were so beautiful. But all Jack could think about was the young man who was running his fingers over his arm hairs._

_"I wish I could give you forever. All I can give you is your forever."_

_"Will you remember me forever, Jack?"_

_"How could I not?"_

_"Oh no! You don't get out of it that easy!" Sean sat up and wiggled his fingers menacingly at his lover. "Don't make me do it!"_

_"Oh please, don't tickle me!"_

_"Promise me forever. Even if just as a faded memory."_

_"Sean." Jack sat up and took hold of the round face. "From the moment I met you, I gave you forever."_

OooOOOooo

Jason awoke with a jerk.

"You alright?"

He opened his eyes wide and stared at his husband.

"Ianto… Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look kinda spooked." Ianto sat next to him on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know a Sean?"

"Yes… well, I know who he is but I just met him today. Why?" Ianto's tone was cautious.

"Because I just had a dream about him and your ex-boyfriend."

"Come again?" Ianto noticed the cordless in his husband's hand. "What's this?" He started to reach for it but Jason snatched it back.

"No. Don't touch it."

"Why not?" He could see the panic in Jason's eyes and he was suddenly very much afraid.

"This is the phone that isn't plugged in. But it rang through a little while ago."

"What?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "And there were two voices."

"What did they say?"

"This doesn't shock you, does it?"

"Aliens, remember?"

"Yeah, okay. They said, _'Filthy whore'_ and someone was crying and getting the crap smacked outta them."

Ianto stood and took out his mobile.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"I don't know. It might not be connected to this but it might be…"

"What might not be?"

"Sean is Jack's former and current lover -- long story -- and earlier he showed up at the HUB and claimed he was hearing a voice call him a whore."

"Did he say whose voice?"

"That was Sean's father you heard then."

"His father? Okay… ignoring the fact that any parent should feel privileged to have a child; why would I hear that over our landline? The one that's not even hooked up at that."

"I don't know." Ianto flipped open his mobile and dialed the other three on conference mode.

"What is it now, Ianto?" Owen was the first to answer.

Ianto put them on speaker and sat back down. He quickly told them about the landline and the voices coming from it.

"You're sure that's what he said?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Jason replied. "And I could hear someone, a man, crying."

"That would have been Sean then," Tosh said. "Nice to meet you, by the way. Ianto promises to bring pictures in soon."

"Yeah, says you're dreamy…" Gwen sighed in a very girly manner.

"Ladies, on topic please," Owen groused.

"There's something else," Ianto said as he glanced at his husband. "Jason had a dream about Sean and Jack."

"Describe it," Owen said.

Jason did; he told them about the wooded area, the blanket, and the remains of a midnight picnic. He told them about Sean's wish and Jack's response.

"How old would you say Sean was?"

"Maybe… twenty. No older."

"Hm, their past then. The first time they were involved," Gwen mused. "But what does it mean?"

"More importantly, why is my husband dreaming it and getting strange phone calls on a phone that doesn't work?"

There was silence.

OooOOOooo

Tom drove through the streets of Cardiff in a vain attempt to keep from committing murder.

He knew that he was largely to blame for Sean and Jack's predicament. Had he simply paid more attention to the documents then he would never have signed them. But it had been a tense time for him.

No. No excuses. He had to find a way to fix this. What Sean was experiencing should not have happened. But Sean did not even realize that he was merely a tool, an experiment to toss aside at will. The fact that his lover was Captain Jack Harkness was the icing on the cake.

There was no love wasted between Torchwood and the other British agencies. Beyond the government, outside the police. That was how they saw themselves. Captain Jack and his little band of alien hunters strutted about the place like they owned it. They truly believed they would not be held accountable for their actions. But there were always a price for such beliefs.

And Sean Bennett was paying it.

It had been perfect. Had Tom not known Sean so well he would never have realized the truth.

Ianto Jones, formerly of Torchwood One, had also been Harkness's lover. His personality was similar to Sean's, which was merely a coincidence. He merely sought to keep his life neat and tidy while working for the untidiest of agencies.

But Sean had taken the obsessive-compulsiveness one step further; he strove to control every aspect of his life. His anger and resentment towards his family for their abuse had driven Sean to try to create a perfect world. That extended to his relationships. Since Harkness had left him on his own, the boy had felt abandoned. He had returned to his family only to suffer more at their cruel hands. His father had repeatedly called him a whore and an abomination. His brother had even raped him once. That was when Sean had run away for good.

The very next day, MI-5 approached him and offered him a job.

Had he known what was going to happen, Tom would never have signed that damned paper.

OooOOOooo

Sean awoke just as the sun was setting. He sat up and stretched, enjoying the feel of his bones cracking.

"You alright?"

He twisted around and stared at Jack.

"What are you…" he trailed off as he remembered what had happened. "Oh!"

"Sean, what's going on?"

"I…" He looked at his lover's worried face. "I hear…"

"Your father. Calling you a--"

"Yes. All the time. It's just nightmares. Bad dreams, is all."

"No it's not. Sean, you promised me you'd never go back to them."

"And you promised me my forever!"

They stared at each other; Sean's face one of agony while Jack was calm.

"Is that why you want to reshape me into someone I'm not? Because you're angry?"

"What? No… I…"

"That's what you're trying to do though." Jack sighed and lay back down.

He'd had a lot of time to think and he'd concluded that Owen was right.

"Sean, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'll never forgive myself for leaving you like that. But I don't think we can be together."

"Jack…" Tears pooled in Sean's eyes. "You're leaving me? But I just got you back!"

"No. What you got was a cheap imitation. And I won't be that anymore."

Jack rose from the bed and searched for his shoes.

"Jack… wait… Don't leave me. Not again! I'll change…"

"Then call me when you do."

Sean watched as his lover walked away from him a second time.

"Jack!"

OooOOOooo

Jack walked down the street towards the HUB. He had to move on. It was past time. He ignored his own tears as he walked.

_Beep beep!_

He glanced at the car and stopped.

Tom Quinn looked back at him from the window.

"Where's Sean?"

"Home."

"Why aren't you with him?" Tom demanded. He climbed out of the car and started around the side to face Jack.

"Because he's not the person he was when I met him." He didn't have to explain himself.

"He's not completely under his own control."

"What?"

"Twelve years ago a futuristic device fell through the London Rift. Hartman thought it was just a decoration so she let us look at it."

"What was it?"

"Not decoration." Tom stuffed his hands into his pockets. "A person's worst and best memories are recorded and played back over and over. It continues until the memories are indistinguishable from one another."

"A Duredion Mind Probe," Jack gasped. "It's a torture device."

"You know it? How does it work?"

"Well, it's used to force a person to do whatever the Holder of the probe wants by making them watch as their loved ones suffer. The bad memories are used to show how terrible life can be. The good memories are to show the victim what they can't have."

"So the victims become slaves to the Holder?"

"Or die."

"Can you stop it?"

"Just need the frequency."

"That simple?"

"Depends on how long it's gone on."

"How about nearly nine years?"

Jack felt his heart stop. The Duredion Mind Probe was not meant for such prolonged use. If Tom was telling the truth then it was possible that there was little of Sean left to save.

"You knew? You did this to him?" Jack slammed him onto the bonnet of the car and tried to get his hands around his throat.

Tom brought his hands up and shoved Jack back. He snapped, "I just found out!"

"Nine years… We'll be lucky if he survives as a vegetable!"

"That's why they used him to get to you!"

Jack felt as if he'd been slapped.

Jack was immortal. He couldn't stay dead.

"The feedback loop… That's what's keeping him alive!"

"Because you can't die he's been able to hold on."

"And I'm willing to bet that every time I die the real Sean is trying to break free."

Tom frowned at him. "Jack, that is the real Sean. His wants, his needs, his dislikes and dreams."

"Yes but everyone has dreams they can never fulfill. Sean may want me to look like a GQ model but deep down he knows that I won't."

"So why are you then?"

"The feedback loop. Sean's subconscious is fighting this, I know it. Because of that I'm feeling the effects and getting hot by the backlash. Oh this is perfect!" Jack spun around and ran to the driver's side. He climbed in and waited until Tom had joined him before hitting the accelerator. "You see, when two people are in love they make sacrifices and compromises. The probe seeks out what the victim's partner -- that's me -- would never consent to doing. Like my wearing cashmere sweaters instead of my braces and coat.

"Seems shallow and superficial," Tom commented.

"It is. But the Duredions entertain themselves by humiliating their slaves. What greater humiliation could I feel that to completely and totally submit to my lover's wishes even though it makes me feel like a work-in-progress?"

"So then the intended victim is really you?"

"MI-5 found out I couldn't die years ago. The director back then tried to get me to leave Torchwood and become a guinea pig. I politely declined. She was less than thrilled. Old Lady Jameson never did handle rejection well."

"She's at the Cardiff building. Once Jones was out of the way she moved in, using Sean as her pawn."

"Ianto?"

"He was your lover. Another reason, I think, that Sean has lasted this long. This feedback loop you mentioned -- it couldn't be completed until he made contact with you."

"So why not go after me sooner? Ianto's been at Torchwood III less than three years, so why wait?"

"Probably gathering Intel on the whole thing." Tom looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"To the HUB. We'll need the others to stop the probe."

"And Sean?"

Jack's fingers tightened on the wheel.

"Pray he survives or I will kill someone."

OooOOOooo_ OooOOOooo_OooOOOooo_

TBC.

PM me if you're confused! I will do a rewrite of this if too many are!

Okay, I'm not letting Sean's behavior off the hook at all. He has a reason for his actions but he still has to earn Jack's trust. Plus, Jack has yet to meet Jason.

As Jason put it, "The Missus and the Ex."

I'm withholding the next chapter (6) until I get feedback to see if I need to do a rewrite to better explain what's going on. I understand that just because my friend and me get it (he's such a dork!) that not everyone will necessarily.

Apologies for the lack of replies to the reviews of Chapter 4. I wanted to get this up first because I know that Sean isn't a nice character (but fun to play with, I'll admit!).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the HUB...

"I've got CCTV of Sean's flat!" Toshiko called out.

"You're kidding," Owen said.

They had decided to regroup at the HUB after they'd spoken on the phone. Jason had accompanied Ianto and the first few minutes Gwen and Toshiko had giggled like school girls.

Ianto, cup of coffee in hand, stepped up behind the computer genius. He placed a hand on the back of her chair and leaned forward.

"You mean outside, in the corridors?" He smiled briefly at Jason as he joined him. Having his husband with him right now made him feel better. That Jason had dreamed about Sean and Jack and received that phone call worried him more than he could say. It was the reason he was running several archive searches (Paranormal possession, religious possession, ghosts, memory aliens, etc.) to try to find an answer and a solution. He really didn't like the thought of something sinister coming after his husband.

"Actually, no..." Toshiko adjusted her glasses. "I mean inside his flat." She looked up at the two men then over at the other two. "There are cameras set up in his flat. They're all over. Even in the loo."

"Okay that's just... sick," Owen said. He shook his head and looked around at the others.

"So," Gwen said. "Are we assuming that there's foul play here then?"

Owen turned to face her and said, "Well, gee, let's figure that bit out, PC Cooper. I mean, obviously the guy is so vain and in love with himself that he records himself taking a piss. Of course it's foul play!"

"Don't need to be rude," Gwen mumbled, her face flushed.

"Then try to think like a copper and Torchwood agent."

"Enough, Owen," Ianto said. "Tosh, can you access the footage?"

"Yes, doing that now." Her fingers moved with a swiftness and elegance that always astounded her friends. "Should take a few minutes."

"Right," the Welshman said. "Owen, I don't suppose you have a sample of Sean's blood lying around?"

"Uh... no."

"What about a current, as in the last few weeks, sample of Jack's?"

"Same answer."

"Hm..."

"Ianto, what is it?" Jason asked. He felt rather useless here as he didn't know these people or the base. All he could do was stand at his husband's side.

"Owen, take a sample of Jason's blood and do a standard analysis on it. Look for anything unusual." Ianto turned to Gwen. "Do a background check on our house-- see if there's a history of Rift activity or anything recent."

"Sure," she agreed.

"Why all that?" Owen asked as he prepared his medical supplies.

"Well, Jason received that phone call. At our house. On a phone that doesn't work."

"So," Jason said. "You want to see if there's any connection?"

"Yes, however small. Sometimes it's the smallest things that cause the most trouble."

"So why aren't _you_ in charge here?" the older man teased.

"Because then Jack would have to make the coffee. And he's rubbish at it."

"Smart ass."

"Indeed. You love it."

"Oi, no verbal foreplay! I'm getting ready to stick it to your husband!"

OooOooO

Ms. Jameson sat at the desk and watched as Harkness stormed from the flat. Sean collapsed to his knees in tears, sobbing his heart out.

It was pathetic how easily attached people got to their partners. Sean Bennett more easily than some. It was why he had been the perfect tool. His relationship with Harkness had been known to her from the beginning. It rather intrigued her.

It was also the thing that would completely destroy the Immortal man.

_He _never_ should have refused my offer._

Jameson turned away from the screen and picked up a cup of tea. She had met Jack Harkness nearly thirty years ago in London. He had been there on a mission for Torchwood. He had charmed her right away and they had engaged in an brief affair that only ended when he proved himself a coward.

_He should have been grateful to me for giving him the opportunity. Arrogant bastard._

Who would have thought that the great Captain Jack Harkness would be _afraid to die_? All that she and her superiors had wanted was the chance to study him, to see what made him the way that he was. If they could unlock the mystery of human mortality then everyone on the planet would benefit from this. Mankind could continue to achieve extraordinary things without fear of illness, death.

And yet Jack Harkness _refused_ to help them.

She had been new to the service but had quickly caught the attention of a the head of a secret network within MI-5. Only a handful of operatives knew of it and fewer still were a part of it. Her superior, a man who was now dead, had been the one to make the decision to bring Harkness into their midst. They had all believed in the cause; each would lay down their lives to see it made into a reality.

And Abigail Jameson was willing to do just that. In fact, she smiled as she sipped her tea, she was willing to lay down the life of Sean Bennett as well.

OooOooO

Inside the HUB...

They all looked up from their work as Jack came through the cogwheel door with a dark haired man in tow.

"Everyone, this is Tom Quinn. Tom, everyone. We got a problem."

"Jack, someone's been spying on Sean," Gwen said.

"What?" The immortal turned to look at her. His eyes widened at the thought that there was a full-on conspiracy surrounding his lover.

"Jameson," Tom said. "She's been spying on him for years."

"And you just let her?" Jason asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded.

"Jason Monroe."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "You're Monroe? You're Ianto's... his... husband?" He gaped openly at the striking man. Monroe was even more handsome than Ianto had claimed (and Jack only knew about that because he'd overheard the girls begging for details).

"Yeah, that's me. And you're Jack."

The two men looked each other up and down. Careful appraisal of physical features to determine just how much of a threat the other was...

"Hey, can you two put your petty jealousies aside for the time being?" Tom said dryly. "Sean's life is in danger."

Jack licked his lips and turned away from his riv- Monroe. It didn't help that the man was so good-looking.

And then he remembered Sean. His lover was being tortured simply because he had met Jack.

"Right, we have work to do."

Ianto stepped forward and touched Jack's arm. "Jack, any idea what's going on?"

"Twelve years ago a Duredion Mind Probe fell in MI-5's hands and they're using it on Sean."

"You're kidding?" Owen gasped. "For how long?"

"Nine years. So there's not a lot of time left." Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "The reason he's lasted this long, we think, is because the feedback looped is connected to me."

"And you can't die," Owen said. "Which means that they can keep it up indefinitely."

"Yeah, except that such prolonged use will destroy him mind, body and soul."

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"I think we need to see if there's a connection between the phone call and the probe," Ianto said.

Jack turned to him. "Phone call? What phone call?"

Ianto hesitated before answering. "A few hours ago Jason received a call on a phone in our house that doesn't work. The voices on the other end were Sean and his father. And what his father said wasn't very nice."

The Captain looked from one man to the other. If Jason were not human then he would automatically assume that he was an empath. But since Jason _was_ human he had to think a little harder.

"Any sign of Rift activity?" he asked.

"Checking on that," Tosh replied. Her computer beeped. "Analysis finished."

She turned back to the monitor and typed at the keys. Her tongue poked out from between her lips as she scanned the data.

"According to the archives there have been numerous instances where the Rift opened in that neighborhood. And according to my Rift monitor, it opened three times in the last two days. The last time earlier today." She looked up. "At Ianto's house."

"Okay, but what about the dream?" Ianto asked. At the look Jack shot him he added, "Jason had a dream about you and Sean."

"After the phone or before?" Tom asked.

"After," Jason said. "He -- Sean -- made a wish. He wished for--"

"Forever. With me." Jack stared at the computer monitor. He didn't want to think about that night. It had been a special night for them, the anniversary of their first date, and that wish (and Jack's promise) had led to so many more special memories.

"Okay," he said. "Maybe whatever came through the Rift is capable of manipulating inanimate objects, such as decrepit phones."

"But what about the dream?" Jason asked. "I mean, I've never met you. So why would I be dreaming of you?"

"Because I'm that irresistible," Jack said.

"Jack..."

"Okay, so let's figure this out." Jack touched his fingers to his chin. "What do we know about Duredion Mind Probes?"

Owen leaned back and said, "The feedback loop connects the victims together. the memories and dreams of the first victim are what causes the damage to both."

"The connection can only be broken if the frequency of the physical probe is interrupted by a counter-frequency," Toshiko said.

"The second victim's health degrades once the connection between the victims is established."

"Whoa, what?" Jack demanded. "Well that explains why I've been so tired these last few weeks."

Jason looked around at the group. None of this was really going to help anyone.

"I get the whole gathering of information thing but right now, there's a young man who's being tortured and needs help."

Tom added, "And I think we need to get to him as soon as possible. Nine years, remember?"

Jack looked from Jason to Tom. He would deal with his issues concerning Jason later. Right now the man he loved was in danger and he needed to save him.

OooOooO

Sean lay on the floor, drowning in memories. The memories swam around him as he clutched at his head. No matter how hard he tried to forget they kept coming.

_His mother raked her nails across his cheek. She was angry at him for making her late for a hair appointment. It didn't matter that the school bus had been late._

_Jack woke him up and told him he had something important to say. Two hours later he was driving away, back to Cardiff._

_Sean cried and twisted on the bed as his brother penetrated him. It hurt so much._

_His father slammed him into the wall. He accused Sean of blackening the family's reputation by being so 'abominable'. Sean was locked in the basement again. This time for two whole days._

_He stood on the bridge and watched as the man he loved was shot right in front of him. Just because he knew Jack would be alright, it didn't stop him from feeling afraid._

"Stop." He rolled onto his back, his hands gripping his head hard enough to bruise.

Memories of beatings, of being half-starved. Being told how fat and ugly he was. Memories of pillows over his face, suffocating him because he'd gotten a low score on an exam. Smacked around because he had the volume too high on the television.

Why was he constantly remembering? Why couldn't he just remember the good things?

Things like the way Jack look when he was confused or the way he smiled when he was playful. These were the memories he wanted to remember. Rainy day picnics, walks in the moonlight. Sean had felt he could do anything so long as he had Jack by his side.

_But I never deserved him._ It wasn't that he wanted to force Jack to be something he wasn't. He wanted to have the right to be loved by the other man. Jack was so... perfect. It wasn't fair.

"_Your boyfriend didn't think much of you. No wonder. Look at yourself! I've never seen anyone so... disgusting."_

His mother was right. He _was_ disgusting. Jack left him because he knew he could do so much better.

_Like Ianto_, the voice taunted him. _Yes, Ianto is so much better than you in every aspect. These last few weeks Jack has been with you because a tiny part of you reminds him of what he let go. You're just a substitute for the real thing._

"_Jack," Sean whispered. "I don't want to change you. I just want to be with you..."_

But the darkness, the black memories, was winning. He couldn't fight it anymore.

Sean's hands went limp and his heart stopped.

OooOooO

"Drive any faster and we'll all die. Slow down, Harkness!" Jason said from the back seat. He was squished between Ianto and Tom, Toshiko on Tom's lap.

"When it's your partner in danger you can drive as slow as you want. So can it, Monroe."

Owen and Gwen (squished into the front seat) exchanged a look. Then they glanced in the wing mirror and exchanged the look with Tosh. There was definite tension between Ianto's husband and his ex-lover. Two alpha males in such close proximity was _not_ their idea of a good time.

"Maybe you never should have left him alone in the first place. Ever think about that?" Jason remarked. He glanced at his husband; he rather liked the rest of the team but suddenly had insecurities about Ianto working with Jack Harkness. Major insecurities. Insecurities that had him picturing (in graphic detail) Jack and Ianto intertwined in one of the more difficult Kama Sutra positions. And he really did not want to have that image in his head when there was a distinct possibility that he would be drawing his gun soon. Then again... maybe if he did have that image, it would make it easier.

"I had just broken up with him. How was I to know that he was being controlled by a torture device?"

"Even better. You break his heart and leave him to fend for himself. Niiice."

"Ianto, tell your husband to put a lid on it or he's goin' in the boot on the way back."

"Er--"

"Ianto, please inform your employer that if he doesn't put a muzzle on it then I'll be tying him to the hood."

Heaving a mighty sigh, Ianto slumped down as much as he could in the overpopulated backseat.

_Missus and the Ex... Not as fun as it was in the movies._

"Can we just get to Sean's, please?"

There was silence for a few moments.

"It's called the bonnet."

"Jack!"

OooOooO

Ms. Jameson frowned at the readings on her computer.

"Are these accurate?"

"99.9%," her assistant said.

"Hm. How long before the signal reaches critical?" she asked.

"A week at the best."

"I need him alive."

"Ma'am!" A young man who was part of the secret organization came in. "Harkness and his team are on the way to Bennett's."

"Get Quinn on the phone. He can distract Harkness."

"Uh, there's a problem with that."

"What?" Jameson toggled a different view on the camera. The boy was curled into a ball on the floor.

"Quinn is with Harkness."

She whipped about and narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?" she demanded.

"He's with Harkness. There's also a man from Interpol with them."

"Interpol? What is Interpol doing with Torchwood?"

"Apparently he's Ianto Jones's husband."

She snapped her ink pen in half. But wait... Maybe this information would prove useful.

"Send MacNell with a team. And find out what you can about Mr. Jones's husband.

OooOooO

Jack flung the door open.

"So dramatic," Jason muttered.

"You have no idea," Owen put in.

The Captain ignored the jibe and looked around the front room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bare foot peeking out from in front of the sofa.

"Sean!"

He rushed around and knelt by the prone figure. "Owen!"

The medic joined him. He pulled out his scanner and ran the little wand over Sean's body.

"His vitals are through the roof. Jack, he's half a step away from cardiac arrest."

"Can you help him?"

"It's me so of course."

"Then do it. And don't get cocky."

"Nope, I'll leave that for you and Captain America here."

Owen opened his trauma kit and got to work. He had a life to save, there was no time for any more wisecracks. Even if it was Jack's arrogant, egotistical boyfriend.

"Jack, we got company," Toshiko said worriedly. She raised her PDA. "MI-5."

Jack rose and pulled out his Webley. "Stay here with Owen. I'll take care of it."

"You'll need help."

"This doesn't concern you, Monroe."

"You're my husband's... friend. Yes it does. Besides, look out the window and you'll notice four of them."

"I'm coming too," Tom said.

"I can handle it."

"Maybe. But the odds will be better with us there."

OooOooO

MacNell cocked his gun. He had a job to do. It wasn't personal; he had nothing against Sean Bennett but he believed in the cause. If he had to kill the boy in order to help them all achieve their ultimate goal then so be it.

"Sir!"

He looked up and saw Harkness, Quinn and some big bloke exiting the apartment building. It was about to begin.

"Harkness, I don't wanna fight you but I will if you force me."

Captain Jack Harkness raised his gun.

"Go ahead. I dare you."

OooOooO_OooOooO_OooOooO

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

MacNell looked up and saw Harkness, Quinn and some big bloke exiting the apartment building. It was about to begin.

"Harkness, I don't wanna fight you but I will if you force me."

Captain Jack Harkness raised his gun.

"Go ahead. I dare you."

MacNell raised his gun. A second later he was flat on his ass on the ground.

Jack grabbed him by his jacket and punched his face. The resulting crunching sound was his nose breaking. Then Jack jabbed at the short neck.

"I've cut off the flow of blood to your brain so start talking."

Realizing it was true, MacNell choked out, "Ms. Jameson wants to learn your secret."

"How about telling me something I don't know?"

Tom and Jason held back but watched the two men carefully. If they intervened then Sean might die because they didn't know how to stop the device's hold.

"What's the frequency to the Duredion Mind Probe?" Jack demanded.

"Only Jameson knows."

"Then looks like we're taking a road trip."

Jack jabbed his fingers into the same spot and MacNell fell forward with a gasp. The rest of MacNell's team backed away as Jack drug their leader to the car. He tossed the limp form into the back seat.

"Quinn, Monroe... cuff 'em."

While the other two did as they were told Jack pulled out his mobile.

"Owen, how's Sean?" He tried not to sound too worried but the probes had never been used for such a long duration. There was o way of knowing how much damage had been done or if it was reparable.

"Not good, Jack. He needs a hospital. His BP is so high... If he goes into cardiac arrest..."

"Don't wait for an ambulance then. Take the SUV; we'll going to MI-5."

"Once you get the frequency, text it to Tosh."

"I will. Take care of him for me."

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"Don't be too long, Jack."

Translation: Hurry or you might not get to say you're sorry and goodbye.

He snapped the phone shut and climbed in behind the steering wheel. Tom joined him in front while Jason used his bulk to intimidate the living rag doll in the backseat.

"Buckle up," Jason advised. "With the way Harkness drives, we'll be lucky to arrive there in one piece."

Jack, mouth set in a hard line, gunned the engine.

OoOoO

Toshiko worked her magic on the traffic lights and they reached the A and E in record time. She also used her magic on the hospital computer system to make certain they were admitted immediately.

Unfortunately, her magic was technological not medical. She sat next to Gwen on the bench outside the operating theater. There was nothing she could do.

Owen paced the corridor while Ianto leant against the wall and watched him.

The Welshman had only just met Sean but he certainly did not want him to die. He glanced at the girls then back at Owen. Despite their mutual dislike of the man, he could see that they felt the same way.

_Jack has an eternity to suffer through. Why can't he have a little bit of joy to think back on?_

It wasn't fair; Jack had never asked for his inability to die. The least the universe could do was lighter the burden for him.

Inside the theater Sean lay on the table with a plastic mask over his mouth and nose. He was fighting for his life.

"_Jack, look!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_This brochure has lots of cottages in different locations. Perfect for a weekend getaway."_

"_Is that a hint-hint I hear?"_

"_You, me, campfire and marshmallows."_

"_Hm... let me see those brochures."_

Funny, as he lay there he found his mind most clear. There were only the good memories. Memories of Jack. All of his Jack related memories, even the arguments and the pain, were considered good memories. Even the memory of the first time Jack had walked away from him, from them, had something good about it. The way Jack had looked when they'd woken up that morning was as important as the way Jack had met his eyes in the mirror while he drove away.

His Jack memories were the only things that had kept him going these last nine years. Everyday he had made a wish (to the sun, to the moon, to the clouds and the stars) that his immortal Captain would come back for him. He hoped that whatever he had done to drive Jack away he could fix. That he would again be worthy of the other man's attentions.

But it was not to be.

He had found Jack once again but had used his own feelings of inadequacy and pain to hurt him. He had once again driven his lover away. The difference this time was that he knew what he had done. Jack was right; he would never be Sean's idea of the 'perfect boyfriend'. And in truth, Sean didn't want him to be.

_Give me one more chance Jack. Please just one more chance._

If he didn't, Sean didn't think he'd survive.

But then, did he deserve to be happy? Even just a little?

No he did not.

"Doctor! He's flat-lining!"

OoOoO

Abigail Jameson sipped her tea and reached for a jammy dodger. Just as she took a bite the door to her office flew open.

"Jameson!"

She dropped her cup and spun in her chair.

"Captain Harkness." He was as handsome as every other time she had seen him.

"The frequency to the Duredion Mind Probe- give it to me."

"My, aren't you rude? You were never this rude before. Where did your manners get to?"

"Abigail... Don't push me."

"Jack, can't you see what I'm trying to do here?"

"You're torturing Sean. He never did anything to you," said Tom.

She glanced over at him and frowned. "Mr. Quinn, you and I will have a long conversation about loyalty soon."

"My loyalty is to myself and those I care about."

"No, your loyalty is to me."

Jason snorted. "Suffer from delusions of grandeur, do you?"

"Ah, you must be Jason Monroe. Your husband is a fine specimen of the human species."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason demanded. His hands curled into fists and his eyes darkened.

"It is people like Ianto Jones who will benefit from our research. Young, healthy and strong, intelligent. He and others like him will carry the human race to greatness."

"Go anywhere near him," Jack snapped. "And you'll regret it."

"I'll protect my partner, Harkness. I suggest you worry about yours'."

Tom shook his head slightly. Apparently even with Sean, a willing lover, back in his life Jack felt more for his ex than he thought. And the fact that they were in the middle of a crisis and the two men were fighting over the same man... That was so totally Jack.

"Can you two get a hold of your jealousies for a few minutes?" he asked wearily.

Jack returned his attention to the middle aged woman behind the desk.

"Abigail, this ends now."

"Jack, Jack, Jack..." she cooed. "Don't you understand what it is we are trying to do here?"

"I understand and it sickens me."

"I don't think you do though." Jameson rose and came around the desk to stand before him. "Look around you Jack. This world has always been plagued by death. Why should we have to suffer when there's a way out?" She looked at Jason and smiled. "Ianto Jones will be one of the few chosen to carry on our people. His children and that of the others will be immortal!"

Jason shook his head. "That's not gonna happen."

"And why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Because it isn't natural."

Jack frowned; he remembered the Doctor's initial revulsion and fear when he told him what he was. He was not natural. He was Impossible. Yet he was.

"Look at Jack. He can't die. The entire human race will one day be like that!" Jameson proclaimed.

"No, Abigail," Jack said. He took hold of her hand and looked her in the eye. "I'm this way because of an accident, a fluke. Like he said, it's not natural. Humans are not meant to never die. And believe me, it's not a godsend. It's a curse."

"How can you say that? Imagine what all people could accomplish if they had more time, Jack."

But the Immortal man shook his head. "No matter how much time humans have, they will always waste so much of it. My not being able to die means that no matter how old someone I care about gets, I'll have to bury them one day. I'll have to say goodbye and still live on. One day my memories may not be enough. And I don't want to forget any of them. I've already forgotten some. It scares me that the people I care about right now, one day too soon they'll be replaced in my memories by new people. I don't want to forget any of this, of these people in my life, but our minds can only hold so much."

She pulled her hand free and waved it in the air. "But if they're immortal, it won't matter! They won't die so you won't have to worry about forgetting them."

Tom spoke up. "But you yourself said the 'chosen'. What about those that don't fit the bill? What happens to them?" He answered his own question before she could even open her mouth. "They age, they grow old. They wither and die. They will all become memories that will eventually be forgotten."

"Not to mention the other species out there that humans meet," Jack pointed out.

"Or," Jason added. "The fact that if everyone becomes immortal and breed generation after generation of immortals the universe will eventually run out of space."

"Oh that would never happen," Jameson said dismissively.

"Theoretically it could," Jack said. "Many species breed at alarming rates. While the universe is constantly expanding, much of it is not suited for life. Not to mention that the rate of immortals born would be faster than the universal expansion. We would run out of room. Maybe billions of years from now but it would happen. And people will start to wish for death so that they can find peace."

Jameson sighed. "You've forgotten what it's like to lose a loved one Jack."

"Really? Then tell me why my heart is breaking over Sean being in the hospital?"

OoOoO

"One, two, three... CLEAR!"

Bzzt.

"Again. One, two, three... CLEAR!"

Bzzt.

The doctor sighed heavily. She looked at the others and they nodded.

"I'll go and tell them."

She pulled off her mask and gloves as she walked towards the door. This was the part of her job she hated.

OoOoO

Once, Abigail Jameson had been innocent and naive. Then she joined MI-5. That alone did not change her. Her mother died of cancer when she joined the service. Then her father had that car accident. Her fiance had been a fellow agent and had died on the job. Two friends, a cousin, a neighbor. So much death in such a short time.

So when she had been approached by the secret organization she had been more than interested in their cause. While she understood that she could not bring back her loved ones, she was thrilled to be a part of something that wanted to prevent more death and misery.

Meeting Jack Harkness had been a blessing sent from the heavens. He was proof that humans need not suffer. That he had been handsome and attracted to her was even better.

She had envisioned a world where she and Jack would live happily ever after. Forever.

A few weeks into their passionate affair her superiors in the organization had her ask him for help. He refused, claimed he couldn't. For the next several years they tried everything they could to entice him. When she had become the leader Abigail had made convincing him to help her top priority. Nothing worked.

Until one day Jack had taken a road trip to London and met eighteen year-old Sean Bennett.

The organization had watched them during the course of their five year relationship (a record for the Captain). After Jack had chosen to end it, they had continued their surveillance of the two men. MI-5 approached the boy six months later, the evening after his brother had raped him, and offered him a job. It had been at her prompt.

The probe had been used on him from day one. The distance from his lover and the fact that Jack was immortal had kept the boy alive this long. When Sean had been transferred to the Cardiff headquarters and bumped into Jack the probe had gone haywire. Sean's memories had increased, taking over his mind while conscious. The closer proximity to Jack had also increased the residual energy that caused Jack to feel tired and easily manipulated.

The purpose of the probe had been to lure Jack to them. If he truly loved Sean then he would have been willing to help them unlock the secret his body held.

So what if Sean died? The rest of humanity would benefit from his sacrifice.

Wasn't that worth it?

OoOoO

"Jack, what's one life when it could mean millions?" Jameson said.

"His life means a great deal to me," Jack snapped.

"Then why did you leave?"

"He deserves better than me."

"No," she said with a smile. "Because it is necessary to sacrifice for the good of us all."

"Ms. Jameson."

They all looked at Jason. He held his gun in his hand as he met her cool gaze.

"I'm placing you under arrest. But first, the frequency."

She laughed. "You have no power over me!"

"Oh? Did we forget to mention that we have been recording this entire conversation and the rest of the MI-5 staff here and in London are watching?" Jason said.

She stared at him, then at the others.

Three guns were aimed at her.

The phone on her desk rang. She lifted the receiver.

"Yes?"

"You're fired and in Interpol's custody." It was Harry Pearce, the director, from London. He hung up.

This was when she knew that she had lost.

"The frequency, Abigail," Jack demanded.

She looked at him in anger. "Your mobile number followed by his birth date." Her tone was bitter as she tasted defeat.

Jason pulled her hands behind her back and secured the handcuffs.

"I'll get her squared away. You get to the hospital."

Jack threw a grateful look at him as he rushed out the door.

OoOoO

Jack ran through the corridors. The frequency was already programmed into his wrist strap; all he had to do was plug the probe (which had been at the MI-5 base) into it and Sean would be free.

He nearly collided with Ianto as he skidded to a halt.

"Sorry! Hey, how is he?"

Ianto swallowed and looked away.

"Jack..."

"Jack!" Owen called out. He had just come from the theater and headed for his Captain.

"I got the frequency and the probe."

"It's too late Jack,"Owen said.

"What do you mean?"

Owen glanced at Ianto then back at Jack.

"Sean's dead, Jack."

_"I wish… that you an I are together forever."_

_"Will you remember me forever, Jack?"_

_"Promise me forever. Even if just as a faded memory."_

Forever... And now it was gone.

"No..."

"Jack..."

"_Have you ever loved anyone like that, Jack?"_

Tears filled his eyes and fell down his face.

"I broke my promise. I promised him his forever and I walked away."

A memory surfaced. Ianto tossed across the HUB and his neck breaking. Jack pressing his mouth to Ianto's, giving him some of his unending life.

Could he do it again? Could he save Sean like he saved Ianto?

He turned his deadened eyes towards the operating theater.

_Won't know 'til I try._

He walked towards it.

He had a promise to keep, dammit.

OooOooOooO

TBC.

NOTES! Sorry it took so long for this part. Work and life. Bleah.

Also, for those who didn't know, the gang from "Torchwood America" are back in the "Torchwood America Episodic Sequel". I hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack stepped through the double doors and stopped. A few feet in front of him, covered by a white sheet, lay Sean.

Memories of their five years together swarmed in his head as moved towards the operating table. He bit his lip as he lifted off the sheet. He nearly cried.

Sean's face was gray and twisted into an expression of pain. He had suffered before his death.

Had Ianto been that pale after Lisa had broken his neck?

Jack shook his head. That didn't matter, that was the past and Ianto was fine. Sean, however, was not. Jack recalled the few times he had saved someone with his kisses. Each time the victim had still been alive or had just died. But Sean... The pallor of his skin indicated that he had been dead for a while, maybe too long for it to make any difference.

_But maybe, just maybe..._

He tossed the sheet aside and gathered the limp body to his chest. Sean felt so heavy, dead weight, that it took a few moments to get him into a better position. Then Jack gently tilted the pale face back. He pressed his mouth to the cold lips and sent a little prayer to the Time Vortex (_Please save him. Don't let him die. This is my fault_.). Images of the day (night) he had saved Ianto clouded his mind. He had to focus. Ianto was alive and happy... Sean was dead and had been miserable for a long time. Jack forced thoughts of Ianto out of his head. He needed to think of the one in his arms.

Outside the door the rest of the team either paced the floor or leant against the wall.

Ianto looked down the hall. He mentally crossed his fingers that Jason would get there soon.

Toshiko chewed at her lip as she prayed that Sean would be alright. That poor boy didn't deserve to go through this.

Owen crossed from one side of the hall to the other. As a doctor, he only wanted to see Sean get better. As a member of the Torchwood Institute, he wanted Sean to be alright for Jack's sake.

Gwen also wanted Sean to get better. Then she wanted him to leave. He wasn't good enough for Jack. Her friend deserved better than someone who only wanted to change him into something he wasn't.

They all wanted Sean to get better.

Even if some of them wanted him gone.

OoOoO

Sean's lips were still cold, but were slowly warming up.

Jack gently pulled his lover closer to his chest. He could feel the warmth as it started to spread throughout the limp form.

The lips beneath his began to move. He lifted his head.

"Sean?"

The gray eyes opened and met his. He could practically see a question mark pop up on the pale face.

"Jack..." Sean smiled weakly at him. He raised a shaky hand to Jack's face. "What's wrong? Why're you cryin'?"

"What?"

"You're crying," murmured Sean.

"I thought you were... I thought you were dead."

"I'm okay."

"Yeah. You are." Jack bent his head and kissed him again. This time the lips beneath his were very warm and responsive.

Sean kissed back. He was very much alive.

"I love you," Sean said. He gently nudged at Jack's nose with his own.

"I love you too."

OoOoO

Sean had to stay in the hospital for a few days. With the probe shut down his vitals had steadily gotten back to normal. He was still weak but was on the road to recovery.

Once he was released, Jack placed Sean down in in his room. A full week after getting out of the hospital and the rest of the team (minus Ianto) were fed up with the neediness that see to exude from the young man.

"Ja-ack! I need another blanket!" Sean called out. "Oh, and a bottle of water!"

The immortal Captain let out a sigh and stepped away from the computer. He rolled his shoulders and headed to where Sean was laid out on the couch. Along the way he grabbed another blanket and a bottle of water.

"Here ya go." Jack handed him the bottle and began to tuck the blanket around the petite form. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead. "Need anything else?"

"Nope."

Sean raised his face and smiled. He sat up and leaned towards the older man. Their mouths met and suddenly, Jack's annoyance faded away.

This was the Sean, the person, he had fallen in love with. The young idealistic boy who loved literature and had scoured countless stores for books of every genre and subject had grown into a young man.

Jack's face broke into a smile as he pulled away. "I need to get back to work."

"Mm-hm." Sean leaned back and picked up the book he'd been reading. "Sorry for bothering you. It's cold down here."

"No problem."

Gwen and Owen, over by the autopsy bay, exchanged a look. 'No problem' for Sean was a big problem for Torchwood. The last few days they had all watched as Jack bent over backwards for his lover. And they had serious doubts that Sean was as helpless as he acted. The tests performed just yesterday proved that he was fine and healthy; he didn't have to stay confined to bed. There was certainly no need for Jack to run himself ragged trying to appease him.

The next afternoon Jack took Sean out to lunch.

"Any place in particular you wanna go to?" Jack asked as they climbed onto the invisible lift.

"Um... How about that little sandwich shop downtown? They have the most delicious hummus spread."

"Okay. Maybe after we can go get ice cream?"

"Ooh. I don't do ice cream. Too fattening. How about frozen yogurt instead?"

Gwen clenched her fists and moved over to Tosh's station. As she went she grabbed Owen. The three of them watched as the couple ascended to the world above.

"I can't take much more of this," Gwen muttered as soon as they were alone. "The way that Sean drags him around on a leash pisses me off."

"Yeah. Jack's more whipped than whipped cream." Owen sighed and shook his head. "But there's nothing we can do about it."

"Why don't we-" Gwen began.

"Leave them alone?" Tosh suggested. "Great idea."

"Tosh! Aren't you even a little worried about how this is affecting Jack?"

"Yes," the petite woman said. She reached for her cup of coffee. Hm, it was cold. Where was Ianto?

"Then why-?"

"Because Jack's a big boy and can handle this himself."

"Tosh, ol' girl, have you not been paying attention?"

She looked over at Owen and frowned. "Yes I have, Owen. And yes, I am a bit worried about Jack but he's not stupid. If Sean is that bad for him then eventually Jack will realize and end it."

The other two scowled.

"So many sour faces. Coffee anyone?"

They all looked up at Ianto. And they all, Tosh included, wondered one thing.

Why and how had Jack let Ianto go?

OoOoO

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy!"

Ianto smiled as his husband's voice came down the phone line.

"Everything alright?"

"Of course. Just happened to be in the area and was hoping it wouldn't be too crazy down in your secret lair and you could join me for a late lunch?"

Letting out a laugh, Ianto continued typing on the Weevil autopsy report.

"Don't see why not. Jack took Sean out; poor thing's been cooped up for days. How about I'll meet you outside the Tourist Office in... five minutes?"

"Great! See you soon!"

Ianto hung up the phone and got back to his computer. As soon as he had saved the document he rose from his seat and grabbed his wallet.

As he walked out the door he couldn't help but smile. Married life was wonderful, he decided.

And as Jason called out to him he also decided that what made it so wonderful was the handsome man before him.

OoOoO

"Thanks for stopping by the bookstore Jack."

Sean snuggled against his lover as they walked from the car towards the Tourist Office. The Captain smiled and wrapped an arm around the slight waist. These last few days, while stressful, had been some of the most happy of his long life.

Sure, Sean had been demanding and needy but he could excuse that away. The end of their previous relationship had not be easy and add to it the mind probe- No wonder the younger man had acted so spoiled and childish.

They rounded the corner and Jack froze.

Ianto had Jason pressed up against the counter inside the Office. From the angle it seemed as if the Welshman was trying to devour the older man.

"_Are... you asking me out on a date?"_

"_You don't look scared."_

"_Oh, it... passed."_

"_Being here, I've seen things I never thought I'd see. Loved people I never would have known if I had just stayed where I was. And I wouldn't change that for the world."_

Jack's breath caught. Why this, why now?

As happy as he'd been the last few days had also been very difficult. Seeing Ianto so content and satisfied, both in and out of the bedroom, made him regret letting him go.

No, he had not let Ianto go. He had pushed and shoved him away as hard and fast as he could.

"Jack?" Sean looked up at his lover. The way Jack's arm stiffened around him...

He followed Jack's line of sight and wanted to cry. Somehow he had known. He wasn't enough for the older man.

"Why don't you take a picture?" he snapped as he pulled away.

"Huh?" Jack looked at him and flinched at the dark expression on is lover's face. "Oh, I uh..."

Sean gave him a dirty look.

"I'm going to take a nap. At my place."

"Sean, look-"

"Forget it." The younger man pushed open the door and went in. "I go to work on Monday anyway."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Work? I don't think so."

"Excuse me?"

Jason and Ianto pulled away from each other to look at them.

"You're not going back to work."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Last I checked, you were in charge of Torchwood, not ME."

"Dammit Sean..." Jack grabbed Sean's arm. HARD.

"Let go!" Sean pushed him away and snapped, "Ianto, wall. Please."

Ianto reached under the counter and touched the button that opened the 'secret passage' into the HUB.

'Now where are you going?" Jack demanded, following close behind.

"I'm packing my bags and going back to my place."

"No you're not."

"I am. You can't tell me what to do."

The others looked up from their work (better known as Chinese take out) as the Captain and his lover stalked through the cogwheel door.

"You're not well enough. You're staying here where I can take care of you."

"You mean where you can keep an eye on me!" Sean rounded on Jack. "I have had it up to HERE with you. All you do is smother me when I want to be left alone..."

"Oh grow up!"

Everyone (including Jason and Ianto) turned to look at Gwen. She stood with her hands on her hips, an angry expression on her round face.

"From the moment that you arrived you've been treating Jack like a paint-by-the-numbers boyfriend. Your attitude is disgusting. The world doesn't revolve around you!"

He might have been small but Sean could fill a room with his personality alone. He clenched his teeth and said:

"Butt out, Cooper."

"What did you say to me?"

"Do you think I'm blind? I see the way you look at him. Do you honestly believe that you have what it takes to satisfy him?"

"I-"

"Not that it matters. In case you've forgotten, you're married."

"That's enough," Jack said. "Sean, my office." There was no room for any more argument in his tone.

With one last glare at Gwen, Sean followed him. Once the door was closed Jack turned to him.

"What the hell was that?"

Sean folded his arms and looked down.

"Am I not enough for you?" he whispered.

That single question took Jack back to the day Ianto had broken up with him. The biggest difference was that this time he felt the pain, the regret that he should have felt then.

"Sean, of course you are. I love you."

Sad gray eyes met his own pain-filled blue. He was once again taken back to that day over five years ago when he had woken Sean up, made breakfast and did the dishes then Sean he was leaving him.

"But that's not enough is it?"

"Sean-"

"It's okay. She's right. They're all right. I'm a spoiled, selfish, egotistical brat who wants more than I deserve." Sean stepped closer to him and stood up on his toes. He pressed his lips to Jack's mouth. He pulled away and met the questioning gaze. "I think that maybe we need to spend some time apart."

"You're breaking up with me?"

For the last five years there hadn't been a day that Jack hadn't wanted to find the Doctor just so he could go back in time and stop himself from leaving the best thing that ever happened to him. And now he felt as if his world was falling apart. It was his own fault and he knew it.

"Not a breakup. Just a break."

Nodding, Jack looked away. Tears pricked at his eyelashes and he reached up to wipe at them.

"Jack, we're not the same people we were when we met fourteen years ago. I think we both need to think about what we want in this relationship. If we still want a relationship, that is."

"I do. Don't you?"

"Jack, I have only ever been or wanted to be with one person. That person is my world. What do you think?"

Jack leaned into the warm palm that cupped his cheek. "Then why are you leaving me?"

"Because," came the soft reply. "I need you to be sure that when you look at me that you're seeing me not Ianto."

Jack closed his eyes and pulled Sean tight against him.

His world was crumbling and he wasn't sure what to do.

OoOoO

Monday came all too soon for Jack.

It had been Thursday when Sean suggested a break. All weekend Jack had reached for the phone only to set the receiver back down. He knew that Sean was right. They needed to come to terms with all that had happened before they could forgive each other and start over.

It also didn't help that Sean was right in his fear that Jack regretted letting Ianto go.

So Jack had tried to keep himself busy. He needed to take his mind off the fact that Sean was going back to MI-5. The only thing that kept him from going completely insane with worry was that Tom had promised to watch out for the younger man.

"Jack, we have the results of those tests you ordered." Owen handed him a clipboard. "You were right; Jason's empathic. That, coupled with the Rift spikes at his and Ianto's place, is what allowed him to feel and dream what he did."

"But why didn't he show any signs before?" Tosh asked curiously.

"Well," Jack said. "This sort of ability isn't widespread among humans for a few centuries. It only occurs in those who are really in tune with themselves. The fact that he has a partner who is very supportive and understanding helps."

"Maybe we should run some tests on Ianto as well?"

"Hmm. Good idea Owen. The sudden increase in his ability could have been enhanced by an empathic partner."

"Then let's get Tea Boy up here and-"

"Jack! Turn on the TV!" Ianto burst in from the Archives. In his hand he held a small radio. "There's something happening at the MI-5 base!"

Tosh turned on the television as the rest of them gathered round.

The newscaster wore a serious expression on her face as she spoke.

"At this time it is uncertain who is behind the attack. There are at least fifty MI-5 agents being held hostage and it had been speculated that this may be a targeted attack."

Jack's mobile rang; the words to an old song blasted out and he hurried to pull it from his pocket.

"Sean!"

"Jack, I don't have a lot of time."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Jack, they have a bomb."

"What?"

"A bomb. Use your authority and clear the area."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. They haven't found me. I'm in the ventilation-"

A clang and a cry made Jack's heart speed up.

"Sean? Sean!"

"Sean can't come to the phone right now. He's a little... tied up at the moment."

"Who is this?" Jack demanded.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Tell me something, Jackie. How many people do you think I can kill with one measly little bomb... strapped to your lover's throat?"

The phone went dead.

Then it shattered as Jack's hand crushed it.

"Ianto. Get the SUV."

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked, grabbing his arm.

He shook her off. "To get my gun."

OoOoO

Sean looked up as his hands were tied to a desk chair.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because there are many things I want in life. And I aim to get every single one of them."

Sean felt ill as a pair of lips roughly claimed his.

He closed his eyes and prayed that Jack could stop this madman.

OooOooOooO

TBC

Sorry this took so long! Too many story ideas and only 24 hours in a day!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Torchwood, led by Captain Jack Harkness, reached the MI-5 base in record time. It helped that the police had cleared the block. There wasn't a single civilian in sight.

"Harkness!"

"Detective Swanson, don't have time to chat."

"I know."

Jack turned to look at the woman. She was as pretty and tough as nails as the first time he'd met her. However, he was a little too busy to really appreciate how attractive she was.

"Captain, I've had the area cleared and my people are at your disposal. Anything you want us to do?" Swanson asked.

"Just keep everyone back." Jack looked around and took a deep breath. "I have it on good faith that there is a bomb but we don't know what its radius is. Have emergency services on standby. There's still a lot of people inside."

Swanson nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

As he strode purposely towards the main doors he thought of only one thing.

Sean was inside.

OoOoO

"Jack said you were frozen and locked away. How did you get out?"

Sean watched as the other man slowly prowled about the room. He was strapped to a chair with a bomb taped to his throat. The rest of his team mates were also tied to chairs (only he sported the neck accessory).

The other man stopped by the window and peered out.

"Hehe... Lover Boy is here. Isn't that sweet? He must really love you to risk his secret getting out!"

"He's worried about all the innocent people in this city that you have endangered."

Another dry laugh.

"Oh you are precious!"

Sean tensed as a calloused hand caressed his shoulder and moved to his chest.

"Do you honestly feel that this is the way to get what you want?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he left me to die!"

"You were both children."

"He let me go!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Gray! It was an accident! Are you so warped and deluded that you can't see that?"

Gray whipped around and looked him in the eye.

"How do you know so much about it? About me?" he demanded.

Sean's face eased into a smile. "Because you're his brother. He loves you. He talked about you a lot."

"Really?"

The disbelief on the younger, scarred face sent a shiver of hope through Sean's body.

"Your favorite color was green. Every night before bed you would beg your mother to read you a story. Once she'd tucked you in and turned out the light you would sneak out of bed and into his room where you'd beg him to play with you. Most times you got away with it."

Gray covered his mouth with his hand and turned away. For so long all he had thought of was getting revenge on Jack for his years of torture. He had nearly forgotten his childhood. His memories of his parents, of the Boeshane, his friends and all the good things he's experienced before _that_ day had all but vanished from his mind.

But Jack remembered? Even with all the time that had passed - so much more for him than Gray - Jack still remembered their life as a family. And he had told of it to this man...

"What story did I ask my mother to tell me every night?" he asked.

"'The Missing Moon Pebble'." Sean smiled gently. "Jack said it was your favorite story. He told it to me many times."

Gray looked back at him. "Does he really speak of me? Of home?"

"Not so much anymore. But he used to." Sean licked his lips and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, Gray could see his own pain mirrored there. "Jack doesn't talk to me much anymore. I've... done things to hurt him. But he told me all about you. Even showed me pictures. Your hair is as nice now as it was then. Very full and thick."

A hearty laugh escaped the younger man and for the first time since this had begun, Sean felt that it would be alright.

Now if only Jack would get there.

OoOoO

"Shit!"

"Tom!"

"Jack!"

Jack scowled at his former friend. "So I see that _you_ managed to stay safe."

"Lucky, actually." Tom glanced around. "One hundred-two people were inside the building when the terrorist arrived. I'm the only one who managed to stay hid."

Gwen stepped forward, gun steady, and said, "How do we know you're not working with them?"

"Because Jack knows me. He knows what side I'm on. And it's not '_them_'; it's '_him_'."

"Him?" Jack repeated. "We're dealing with an individual?"

"Yeah. I didn't see his face but he sounded young. Maybe late teens, early twenties. Curly brown hair, pretty husky build. He was very angry- at you."

"Me?" Jack pointed at himself. The wheels slowly started to turn. No, it couldn't possibly...

"I heard him say that Jack Harkness would learn the pain of loss by losing that which he loves the most."

The two men looked at each other and spoke as one.

"Sean."

OoOoO

Gray paced the room, gun in one hand, remote in the other. His emotions were all over the place. He wanted to believe that his brother really did love him but most of his life had been spent planning how to get vengeance.

"Please let us go."

He sneered at the woman. "Why would I do that?" He placed a strip of tape over her mouth. Now all but one hostage was prevented from speaking.

Sean sighed from his chair. He'd hoped he was making progress but he was wrong.

"You love him."

It was not a question, but a statement of fact.

Gray crouched down before him.

"You love Jack, don't you?"

"Yes. With all that I am."

"So why hurt him?"

There was genuine curiosity in the boy's face.

"Because I'm not perfect," said Sean softly. "I was... mistreated. Abused. And I took it out on him. Even in the beginning I often hurt him because I was hurt. But I can't _not_ love him.""

"But he abandoned you," Gray said. "I can see it in your eyes. He left you behind. Like he did me. Like he does with everyone else."

"I still love him. No matter how many times he walks away, I'll still be here waiting for him to come back to me."

"And what happens when he finds another and _doesn't_ come back for you?"

Sean's smile turned sad as he regarded the other before him.

"I'll keep on waiting."

Gray stood and turned away. "Even if it means being alone for the rest of your life?"

"I'm surrounded by people but still alone. Jack makes me feel alive. No one else has ever done that before. Why would I want anyone else?"

"Even with all the pain?" Gray asked. "Love is full of nothing but pain and suffering. The fighting, the arguments, the lies and deception." His brow furrowed as he tried to understand. "Why would you be willing to endure so much pain for him?"

Sean cocked his head. "Yes, it is all that. Not the lies and deception; sometimes one has to lie to the ones they love but it's in our nature to not be completely honest. Sometimes a lie is easy to deal with than the truth."

The boy shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Love isn't easy to comprehend, Gray. But I would do anything if it meant he was happy and safe."

"What about me? Would you end my life if it meant keeping Jack safe?"

"No."

"Why not?" The surprise was plain to see on Gray's face.

"Because," Sean spoke gently. "He loves you. Maybe as much but probably more than he does me. How could I not love you too?"

"That's good to know."

Sean's heart beat faster and faster. Jack was there. Jack had come. Jack would save them.

"Jack!"

The immortal Captain stood in the doorway, gun raised, his eyes locked onto the two people on Earth most important to him. Directly behind him stood Gwen, Ianto and Owen. They all had their weapons in hand ready to fight.

"Gray. This has to stop."

"Jack..." Gray stood behind Sean's chair. He held up the remote. "One touch of the button and this entire building goes."

"You won't do it, Gray. It's me you want. _Me_ you want to kill."

"Only I can't, can I? At least, not in body." Gray's other hand drifted down to Sean's throat, his fingers caressed the small square taped there.

Sean closed his eyes. He'd almost forgotten about the bomb. _The bomb..._

"This isn't the bomb, is it?" Sean asked.

"No it's not. It's a decoy." Gray smiled a cruel smile. "The real bomb is hidden somewhere else." His hand closed around Sean's throat and squeezed. "It's already done. You only have a few minutes. Tell me, Jack... Can you save your lover only to abandon everyone else? Is the life of one person worth more than everyone else here?"

Jack lowered his eyes to his lover. The small smile he received in return brought a smile of his own to his face.

"Gray," he said as he looked his brother in the eye. "I will save him and the others. Now what are you going to do?"

Gray stepped back and raised the remote. His finger pressed one of two buttons and he faded in a kaleidoscope of light.

The Captain didn't waste any time. "Gwen, you three go free the others. I'll take care of everyone here."

"Jack..." Gwen reached out to him.

"Once you free the others, tell them to get as far from here as possible." Jack turned away from her.

Gwen swallowed. Although she would never admit it, she still wanted Jack. She had settled for Rhys. And now she was very afraid that the man she wanted more than anything might not come back from this.

"Go Gwen." Jack had turned away and was cutting the tape that bound his lover to the chair with his penknife.

Ianto grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her from the room. She held her tears in check and ran with the others to save the hostages.

OoOoO

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Jason and Tom exchanged a look.

They stood in the basement of the Cardiff MI-5 building looking at the bomb. It sat in the middle of the floor. It was the size of a shoebox and obviously from the future.

Toshiko was knelt in front of it with her scanner and regretful expression on her face. This was the same type of bomb that John Hart had used that day at the run-down warehouse. The bright red digits counted down the minutes, what little there were left.

"Jack," Tom spoke into his earpiece. "Toshiko can't stop the bomb. We have 3 minutes, 14 seconds."

"Then help get the hostages free and get yourselves out as well."

"Jack, is Ianto okay?" Jason asked as he pulled Toshiko to her feet and towards the door.

"For now. Just hurry."

The three exchanged a look then glanced at the bomb.

2 minutes, 25 seconds.

They ran.

OoOoO

"Marry me?"

"Jack! This isn't the time!"

"Why not?" Jack asked as he cut free another hostage. "It's not like I'm asking for a quickie ceremony right now." He moved on to the next hostage. "I want a proper wedding. Which means a cake, rented tuxedos, the honeymoon suite at some five star hotel."

Sean couldn't help but laugh, while he too cut free one of his coworkers.

"Anyone ever tell you you're crazy?"

"That's not an answer, Sean."

"Yes, then."

"Really?"

"Yes, Jack, I'll marry you."

Jack leaned over and kissed Sean full on the mouth.

"Congratulations!"

Sean flushed and quickly finished cutting the woman free.

"That's the last one," Jack said. He grabbed Sean and the woman. The man he'd just freed running out the door. "Let's go!"

A glance at his wrist strap showed that they had less than a minute to get out.

"Gwen? Status!"

"We got all of the hostages free. But we haven't seen Gray."

"Never mind that, just get yourselves out. Ianto, Jason's waiting for you."

"Actually, he found me," came the soothing Welsh tones Jack loved so much.

"Then get out. Get as far away as you can."

"Will do," came the voices of those closest to Jack.

Jack tightened his grip on Sean and ran like hell.

OoOoO

Gray sat behind a desk that belonged to one of the MI-5 agents. Coincidentally, it was Sean Bennett's desk. The desk was very neat and organized. The only personal touch was a collage of pictures. Pictures of Jack and Sean during the first course of their relationship. Gray held the framed collection of memories in his hand.

His brother looked so happy in the pictures. The cause of that happiness was the younger man who gazed at him adoringly. That Jack was not like the Jack who he had seen today or when he'd tried to destroy Cardiff last year.

What had happened to end the relationship? His sources attributed it to Jack's desire to see his lover happy, that Jack believed he was no good for the other man.

Jack was the cause of his own pain. Yes, Sean had abused Jack's emotions but he had done it out of fear and uncertainty. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right but even Gray, another tortured soul, could see how much Sean regretted his actions.

Gray looked at the clock. Less than a minute. There was no one left in the building except for Jack, Sean and himself.

Maybe Jack was right. Maybe it was time for Gray to forgive and move on.

His hand hovered over the remote. It would be so easy to leave this planet and start over. But why should he? He didn't deserve it. He deserved to die.

"Gray."

He looked up at Sean.

Sean extended a hand. Jack was with him.

"Come with us."

Gray stood and slowly reached out. Could he? Could he learn to live again as Jack's brother?

He took hold of Sean's hand and let them lead him out the door.

They only had twenty seconds left. And they were on the third floor. There was no way they could get out in time.

Gray shoved Jack against the wall while he pulled Sean close to his body. Before either man could protest he hit the button on the remote, maintaining physical contact with each. The dizzying rainbow of light enveloped them just as the bomb detonated.

OoOoO

"Jack!"

Gwen's scream rent the air. Her heart slammed against her chest as she heaved great sobs. Even with his inability to stay dead, she doubted he would survive this. He was gone. She had lost him.

_I never even told him that I love him._ That was all she could think as she cried. Not even thoughts of Rhys, her husband, could calm her.

Ianto felt Jason's arms wrap tight around him as his body shook. It didn't matter that he had been brokenhearted by Jack before; the man was his best friend. The young man was not religious but he prayed to whoever might have listened that Jack and Sean had made it out safe.

Jason too prayed for Jack and Sean. He was leery of Ianto's past with the immortal man but he did not want anyone to die.

Owen pulled Toshiko to him, whispering words of comfort. They both feared that the man who had helped put them back together again (time after time) had finally met his match.

Even though he knew deep inside that Jack would be alright, Tom Quinn prayed as well. He had lost too many loved ones since joining MI-5. He also knew that as long as Jack were there, Sean would be fine too. Despite everything he had seen the true fear in the Captain's eyes at the very idea that the younger man would be harmed. No one in their right mind would dare threaten someone whom Jack Harkness loved. And Jack loved Sean, pain and all.

"You all look like someone died."

They all turned.

"Jack!"

There stood Jack, with an arm each around Sean and-

"Gray?" Gwen gasped.

"Hey guess what!" Jack said in an excited tone. "Sean and I are engaged and Gray's gonna be the best man. Isn't that great?"

Jason and Tom were the only two completely in the dark but even they exchanged dubious looks.

Jack just grinned and pulled the two most important people in the universe to him away from the burning building.

OooOooOooO

TBC

Again, sorry for the delay! Work, lack of motivation (gasp) and life in general.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a week since the bombing of the Cardiff MI-5 base. The building had been cordoned off and the MI-5 agents (all of whom had survived) were set up in a hotel where they continued to work.

Except for Sean.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Jack smiled up at Sean as his fiancé (that was a wonderful word, wasn't it?) set a pile of reports on top of his desk.

It had taken a great deal of wheeling and dealing, lots of begging and even some favors cashed in but Jack had gained some peace of mind in regards to his younger, mortal lover. Now instead of being out in the field Sean worked as the official liaison between Torchwood and MI-5. He missed working with his colleagues but he was happy to be with Jack.

Jack reached out and caught Sean by the wrist. He pulled the smaller man onto his lap and proceeded to snog him senseless. Tongues clashed in a playful battle for dominance. It didn't last too long though.

"Jack!" Sean protested with a laugh, as he attempted to free himself. He smiled as the immortal nuzzled the hairs at the nape of his neck. "I have work to do!"

"I'm the boss here, remember? That means you hafta do as I say," Jack grinned. He encircled the slim waist with both arms and '_hmmed_' his delight.

"You know, I really don't think that's how it works."

Jack pouted as Sean climbed to his feet. The pout turned into his patent-pending megawatt smile as his lover walked to the door. He so did love to watch that man walk! Was it the tautness of the twin cheeks clothed in expensive trousers? Perhaps it was the confident way he moved. Or maybe it was...

"Work now, sex me with your eyes later."

"I love it when you get bossy," Jack said.

Hand on hip, Sean turned with a teasing smirk. "From 9 to 5 you're in charge. Once the day is done-"

"You are. I like our arrangement, don't you?" came the cheeky reply.

The laugh that erupted was light and full of joy.

It had been a long while since Jack Harkness had felt so damned happy. He just hoped it wasn't fleeting.

OoOoO

Gwen looked up as Sean emerged from Jack's office. The urge to scream was dampened only by the fact that if she did then she would have to explain it to the rest of the team.

It didn't help that Owen and Tosh had all but accepted Sean. In Owen's case it was more like indifference (_I don't wanna know what you're up to just don't get up to it on my desk_) whereas Tosh took the position that Jack could take care of himself. Personally Gwen believed that they had changed their opinions of the man simply because his being there had put Jack in a much better mood. The last few days Jack had barely let Sean out of his sight. Gray too for that matter.

Gray. Where was that boy anyway? She frowned and looked around the Hub proper.

She completely disagreed with Jack's decision to rehabilitate his younger brother. It was not that she thought it impossible but they were busy enough with Torchwood. Gray had been tortured and vengeful for most of his life. He needed constant guidance and assurance but with the way things went it was unlikely he would get either. Jack's head was too far up Sean's-

"Gwen?"

"Oh! Ianto, sorry. You startled me."

The Archivist smiled and set her coffee cup on her desk. He followed her gaze and sighed.

"Gwen, leave it." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sean sat at his desk with a set of file folders and a cup of (liquid plastic) coffee that he had made for himself. The way he had made himself so damned comfortable at the HUB really grated on Gwen's nerves. But there was nothing she could do. Sean Bennett was there to stay.

Didn't mean she had to like it though.

OoOoO

"Hey! What can I do you for?" Jack asked with a grin.

Tom stood with folded arms and a blanked expression.

"Guess this ain't a social call then?"

"You guessed right." Tom's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "You stole one of my agents."

There were very few people who made Jack, the immortal Captain, nervous. Tom Quinn however did much more than that. He actually inspired real fear in Jack.

The Captain and Tom had met over twenty years ago when Jack was still a freelance agent. Back before Jack met Sean.

Tom had still been very new to MI-5 and had been searching for a terrorist with his more experienced teammates. The terrorist had been just out of Tom's reach for days when he had finally caught up to him. It was just his dumb luck that the man he'd been after turned out to be an alien. It had been even more unfortunate that Jack Harkness had been the one to fire the shot that had saved Tom's life.

It had been a rocky start to an even rockier relationship. Jack had flirted and Tom had rejected. Typical of both. Both men had hardened their hearts to the world and to emotion. Both lived to protect, one the world and the other his Queen's kingdom. They worked together when the need arose. When there was no need they avoided each other. It was not that they did not like each other; in fact they got on quite well. Instead it was that they had both seen and done things that they were not proud of. Each had given up loved ones and sacrificed their souls over and over again for their duties.

That mutual sacrifice had forged a strong bond between the two men.

They would die for each other. Too bad for Tom that he could only die for Jack once.

"So how about a drink?" Jack asked.

They stood outside the Mermaid Quay Tourist Office. It was raining. Just a light drizzle, barely enough to be felt.

"A drink?" Tom shook his head. Typical Jack.

They walked to the pub in silence. Silence was not just golden, it was essential for the two men. The more they spoke the more likely they were to come to blows.

Jack bought the first round and joined Tom at a booth in the back. He sipped his drink before looking at his companion.

"This isn't about Sean, is it?" he asked. He sipped at his beer and set it down.

"It is. Just not the fact that you stole him from MI-5." Tom picked up his draft and downed half of it in one gulp.

"Borrowed is the term I like to use." Jack licked his lips and looked away. "He's safe here. I can protect him better. If he's in the field... I won't risk losing him. Not again."

"You didn't lose him. It was of your own volition that he found his way to us."

"No, Jameson sought him out because of _me_."

"She sought him out _because_ of you, yes, but he _chose_ to join us." Tom rolled his near empty glass between his palms. "She would have gone after him regardless because it was obvious that you loved him."

"So what's got you knocking on my door, then?"

Tom raised his eyes to the Captain.

"Do you love him still?"

"Yes," came the conviction-filled reply.

"Are you willing to die for him?"

"As many times as I have to."

Tom drained his glass. He reached across the table and snatched Jack's glass from him.

"And I'm sticking around to see that you do."

"So that's it then." Jack's blue eyes darkened. "You're in love with him."

The snort he got in response made him frown. "What?"

"You think I'm in love with Sean? Oh Jack!" Tom leaned back and folded his arms with a smirk on his face. "No, sorry but I'm completely hetero. And don't get me that shit about 21st century labels. I still maintain that even in your evolved time there are many who pick a single gender, be it their own or another, and stick with it. I think it's you who started the whole 'let's all love each other and shag ourselves senseless' thing."

"Then what is it?"

"Sean has been hurt so much. So has your brother. Both need you equally."

"And you want to make certain that I won't toss Sean aside just because my little brother needs me too."

"Sean saved my life once. Only a few months into his training there was an... incident. He nearly died for me. I owe him more than you can imagine."

Jack's frown deepened as he listened. "So okay, he saved your life. Doesn't make me feel any better about how close and devoted to each other you appear to be."

"Who do you think was there for me when Ellie left? Sean knows what it's like to lose the one you love more than life itself." Tom ran a hand over his face. "For him that person is you. It's always been you. And you're luckier than me."

"How?"

"He's willing to give up everything to be with you. I couldn't do that for Ellie."

OoOoO

_Two days later..._

Gray stood with hands pressed against the glass of the bay window.

"Wow, we're so high up!"

Jack stood back, an arm around Sean's waist, and watched his brother. This was what he wanted. He wanted to give his brother a family and what better family was there than this? He was certain that he and Sean could be good parents to Gray.

"This is so great! Jack," Gray said enthused. "This place is huge!"

"It's a penthouse house flat," Sean replied. "We're on the seventh floor."

"Do you want to see your room?" Jack asked.

"I have my own room?"

On the colony world where they had lived as children the brothers had shared a small room. So for Gray to have a room of his very own was a big deal indeed.

"Where is it? I wanna see it!"

"Boundless energy." Sean sighed as Gray pulled him away from Jack. "God I feel old."

Jack chuckled. "You're not that old."

He followed the other two down the hall. Sean paid a lot for his flat but it was nice. The red and black living room was spacious, yet homey and comfortable. Pictures of Jack and Sean (past and present relationship) were artfully displayed in frames, on the wall and on mantle. They had joined the the posters of England. The kitchen was directly to the left of the front room; the bedrooms and their en suites to the right.

The good thing, in Jack's opinion, was that the two bathrooms were side by side. Just because his younger brother would be there was not enough to make him give up his sex life. He felt better knowing that if he and Sean were in the shower, Gray would not be scarred for life by the sight.

"Jack, have you seen my room? It's so big!"

Gray's enthusiasm was contagious. Jack hadn't been this happy since he was a boy.

OoOoO

"No."

"But Jack!"

"Gwen, I don't know what I can say to make you understand."

"How about the truth!"

"The truth? Alright."

Gwen stilled herself. She held her breath. Was he finally going to admit that he had made a mistake and that Sean was capitalizing on it?

"I love him. I am going to marry him. End of story."

"Dammit Jack."

"Gwen." Jack rubbed at his jaw tiredly. "I don't really care what you think. I am marrying Sean whether or not you approve."

She scowled and planted herself in front of him, blocking his way.

"I managed to turn a blind eye when you and Ianto started whatever it was you were doing. I could because I love Rhys too much to hurt him anymore. And I knew that you cared about Ianto as well as me. But this whole mess with Sean-"

"I don't owe you a thing, Gwen." Jack locked eyes with her. "Yes, at one time I wanted you. But that was only because you reminded me of Sean."

"What?"

"Your determination, your thirst for life, your unlimited energy. The fact that you never quit, even when I tell you to." Jack smiled. "That's what attracted me to him."

"But he hurt you!"

"Under the influence of the Probe."

"Even you said that the probe didn't generate those ideas and desires that he had."

"That's true," Jack admitted. "But the thing is, Gwen, everyone has desires and ideas that they would like to see made real. Some of those desires are obvious to us but so many aren't. Our subconscious works in ways we can't even imagine. No one can ever have every wish granted. Yes," he said. "Sean may have wanted me to be his very own Ken doll but he also wants me to be _me_. Can you understand that?"

She folded her arms and looked away. From the moment she had first seen Jack she had known that their destinies would be intertwined. For a time she had even entertained the idea that she and Jack would fall in love and live happily ever after. Then she had seen had much she was hurting Rhys and came to her senses. Add to that the fact that Ianto had been deeply in... something with the Captain and the choice to marry her own Welshman was made. She still saw him as her hero and all she wanted was for him to be happy.

Could he really be happy with Sean Bennett?

"Jack..." she began only to stop.

"I love him. That means that I forgive him. Just as he forgave me."

"But you didn't..."

"I left him. Nine years ago I left him. I lied, said that Alex needed me here. That I would visit. But I didn't. All I did was runaway from the best thing I ever had." Jack smiled softly. "And you know what? He forgave me for it. I ripped his heart out and he still loves me. How could I _not_ want to marry him?"

Gwen raised her eyes and looked at him. Her hero. Up on a pedestal so high all that was left was for him to fall.

"I won't be there to see it, Jack."

She turned and walked away.

OoOoO

"You look tired," Jason said as he took Ianto's coat for him.

"Well, the Rift has been a bit busy. Weevils and Hoixes galore. Gray ran me ragged until yesterday when he moved in with Jack and Sean. Not to mention that planning the wedding of those same two would-be parents has been quite taxing."

Ianto smiled at his husband. "So yeah, a bit tired."

"Then how about neck massage?"

Two hours later the neck massage had led to a round of extremely acrobatic sex.

"Mmm."

"You sound like you enjoyed yourself," Ianto commented. He stretched languidly then cuddled against Jason's side.

"Can I help it if you're built like a sex machine?"

With a bark of laughter Ianto rolled to lay on top of the older man.

"Says the man who twisted me like I were a pretzel not half an hour ago."

He kissed Jason's smile away with his tongue. He kissed a path along the strong jaw and then to the hollow of Jason's throat.

"Keep it up and you'll keep me up."

"You won't hear me complain."

Ianto let out a gasp. Slicked fingers found their way between his legs. He clenched his buttocks, which he knew would drive Jason wild. His husband loved it when he had to work to pleasure him.

"Tease," Jason murmured. He moved to grip Ianto's thighs with both hands. Then without warning he flipped them over and dipped his head to take the head of Ianto's cock in his mouth. The resulting moan spurred him on. Jason licked along the length until he reached the base.

"Jason... Please don't make me beg."

"Oh, Lover, you already are!"

"See what you've done to me," Ianto gasped. "Not fair at all. Bloody Yank."

"Who said anything about being fair?"

OoOoO

Sean lay with his head on Jack's chest.

"You okay?"

"Course." Jack paused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because in the last few days one of your best friends has been slowly pulling away from you. And then today she told you, in not so many words, that she didn't want you to be happy."

Jack curled an arm around the younger man. "Not that she doesn't want me to be happy. She doesn't want-"

"You to be happy with me."

"Doesn't change a thing."

"But..."

"Not. A. Thing."

Jack rolled them over and kissed Sean.

"Gwen is a romantic. She sees things in a fairytale way." Jack shrugged. "She'll get over it."

"Over what, exactly?"

"That she isn't my damsel in distress."

"Oh so now I'm a damsel? I do not think so!"

Sean lifted his hips and pressed his pelvis into Jack's.

"Want me to prove it?" he said in a husky voice.

"Do you have to ask?"

OoOoO

"Come again?"

"Ianto, I'm not old but even I have my limits."

He smiled at the giggle-like chuckle that erupted from his husband.

"So you think we shouldn't?" he asked.

Ianto sat up and rolled his shoulders. His vertebrae realigned themselves as he rose to his feet.

"I think it's a good idea. Just surprised that it came from you."

"Well I have to do something to ensure that you don't decide to leave me for the dashing Captain Harkness, now don't I?"

"He is very dashing, isn't he?"

"Not helping my ego, ya know?"

"Just stating a fact." Ianto walked to the bathroom and paused at the door. He glanced over his shoulder at the naked form on the bed, eyes roaming hungrily. "I prefer tall, dark and handsome to dashing, myself."

Jason grinned as Ianto went into the bathroom.

"It is a good idea!" he called.

"Then you handle the details and I'll handle Torchwood!"

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

TBC

What's this idea that Jason has? Hmm...

I'm going out of town for a week on Sunday. If possible I will post the next part of either this or "TW Amer" tomorrow, but I can't promise anything as I need to pack, arrange for a pet sitter and go to work (bleh!).


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gray looked up from the catalog he was skimming through as the voices in the kitchen grew in volume and intensity.

The first week of the Harkness-Bennett household had been rather pleasant and fun. Both Jack and Sean had told him that he could decorate his room however he wanted. Sean had even taken him to a couple of stores so he could see what all was available. They both stressed that the flat was not just a stopgap between residences, that it was his home. Gray had enjoyed going up and down the aisles. He was fairly certain that the wooden futon he'd seen at Ikea was what he wanted for his bed but was still torn over desks. Sean had laughed and told him to not worry about it; there was no rush.

"_You're part of the family now. Take your time. Make your room what you want."_

Sean had even taken him shopping for clothes. That had been a bit more difficult. In fact Jack had been concerned when Sean brought the subject up as Sean's own wardrobe leaned more towards expensive and custom-made. But Sean had surprised him by taking Gray to a variety of stores and just being the one with the credit card.

"_Now I know how parents of teenagers feel," he'd said when they'd returned. "I think my arse is still numb from sitting in the chair outside the fitting room."_

Gray had told Jack that Sean had made some suggestions but let him make his own choices. Jack had seemed pleased with the selections of pants, shirts and shoes.

But that was last week. This week Sean and Jack had been in a nonstop argument.

And it had something to do with him.

"Dammit Sean!"

"Jack," Sean hissed. "Gray's out there, lower your voice!"

With a sigh Gray climbed off the couch and loudly stomped off to his room. Maybe they could get it all out now that he had given them some privacy.

He just wished he knew why they were so angry.

OoOoO

"Why are you being like this?" Jack demanded.

"Like what? Concerned? So sorry but I thought you loved your brother," came the sarcastic reply.

"I do."

"Jack, just listen to me for a second." Sean touched his finger tips to Jack's lips. "He was a child, as old as Steven, when he was captured. The creatures tortured him for years before he escaped. And do you really think John Hart, from all that you've told me about him, got Gray any help at all?" Sean moved his hand to stroke Jack's jaw. He hated seeing his lover so miserable but he needed to make him understand that Gray had needs that weren't being met. "Jack, I'm not suggesting you send Gray away. I think that would be counterproductive actually. What I am suggesting is that you find someone trained who you trust to help him."

"Like who, Sean?" Jack asked. He was so tired. And shit, Steven's birthday was coming up. He'd have to try to call Alice. "Gray's from the future. If a doctor gets their hands on him-"

"How about a family psychologist?"

Jack stopped and frowned. He mulled it over in his head for a minute before slowly saying:

"Only if you go with me to see a couples' counselor."

There, he'd said it. He didn't like to admit that there was a chance that Gwen was right about Sean. He knew that they were meant to be together just as he knew that they were both at fault for the mess of their relationship. If they were going to spend the rest of Sean's life together then they had to work out a lot of issues.

And he had Rhys to thank for the idea of a counselor.

Two days earlier, after a morning of yelling about dirty laundry on the floor, Jack had stormed out of the flat. He had been only minutes away from the HUB when he decided to go into a fast food restaurant and grab a bite. The Welshman had been there getting takeaway for his staff.

They had ended up sitting at a booth together. Rhys complained about his life and then Jack had shared his own troubles. It had felt good getting it off his chest. Normally he would talk to Ianto or Gwen but as Ianto wasn't there and Gwen wasn't talking to him he chose to vent to Rhys. Who seemed to love it.

"_Couples' counseling."_

_Jack had choked on his eggs. "What?" It sounded so... dirty._

"_After I found out about her job," Rhys continued. "I found myself having all sorts of conflicting feelin's about it and about us. After we got married it only got worse. I mean, I get that she can't talk much about it, but I felt so used and unwanted."_

"_Gwen loves you, I'm sure of it."_

"_I know she do, Jack. Not saying that. But before she met you lot we spent time together, me and her. We went to the pub, we hung out with our friends. Gwen and me, we had a life together. Now I'm lucky if I see her for a few minutes every day, let alone have an evening together. But you know what really gets to me?"_

_Jack shook his head._

"_That we don't talk. Before you came along, she could tell me anything and she was a great listener. Now all she talks about is her job and how it affects her. She never asks me about my day or what's on my mind. It's like none of it matters unless it's about her. She told me about that boy, Joe or Jon, whatever. The one on the island."_

"_Jonah."_

"_Aye! That's the one! Thing is, when she told me it was right after we'd argued because she wouldn't even talk to me about starting a family. Even when she apologized we ended up talking about her problems, not mine. I get that with her job it would be difficult; I'm not stupid. But she knew from the beginning that I wanted children with her. I'm not fussed on the how, mind. Adoption is wonderful after all."_

"_Rhys, get to the point."_

"_My point, Jack, is this. That little domestic, as well as others, made me see that she and I have lost the ability to communicate with each other. So I did some looking and found me a counselor. I see her every week for a couple hours and we chat. It's nice. She doesn't judge me but she doesn't lie to make me feel better."_

"_But you said couples' counseling," Jack reminded him._

"_Aye I did. Thing is, Jack... Even though I go there alone, it helps. If Gwen went too, it would be even better."_

So now Jack stood in the kitchen facing his lover and had made the suggestion. But would Sean be able to admit that they had issues that needed to be worked out?

"Alright."

Jack blinked, mouth open.

"Huh?"

Had he heard right?

"I said alright." Sean rested his hand on Jack's chest, thumb moving in gentle circles.

"You're agreeing to it?"

"Yes I am. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Uh, kinda, yeah."

"Ouch, that hurts. But I deserve it. Thing is Jack I've wanted to say it myself."

"You have?"

"Yeah." Sean smiled sadly at him. "I don't doubt your feelings for me but even I can see that we've changed a lot since you... since we ended before. There are things I want to talk to you about but don't know how."

"So then..."

"So let's find Gray a counselor and one for us as well."

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I dunno where to start," he admitted. "I mean, we can't just look in the phone book."

"No," Sean agreed. "And I think MI-5 is out. Torchwood as well. How about UNIT?"

"UNIT... Yeah!" Jack grinned at him. "I'll call Martha Jones and ask her to find us someone."

"That way we don't have to worry about screening our sessions or a Retcon overdose."

"Exactly." Jack's grin softened as he met his lover's eyes. "We'll get through this, I promise."

"I know we will," Sean said. He stood on his toes and kissed Jack. "One more thing."

"What?"

"I know you want to get married and I'll admit our left hands need rings on them, but I think we should..."

"Not worry about a wedding just yet?"

"Yeah."

"Thinking the same thing."

"Great minds I suppose."

"Know what else I'm thinking?"

"I have an idea, Jack."

"Oh good, you two made up."

Gray stuck his tongue out and ran from the room as Jack came after him.

OoOoO

_The next day..._

Jason sat behind his desk in a desperate attempt to get motivated to work. That was easier said than done though.

Ianto's sister had called that morning as they'd been eating breakfast. Apparently a mutual acquaintance had seen the two of them together. That same person had told Rhiannon. Ianto had decided then and there to tell her he was married and now they were having company for dinner tonight.

It had never even occurred to either of them to tell their families as they rarely saw them. Even Jason had not told his ex-wife or the kids. Kate would go ballistic when she found out.

That was why he couldn't work. After the visit had been arranged Jason had told Ianto that his own family needed to be informed. His husband had agreed. All that was left now was to tell them. But how? This was not the sort of thing that should be done over the phone or the internet. He wanted to sit them down and tell them to their faces. The only snag was that they were in two separate countries. And neither he nor Ianto had the time to o back to the U.S. for a face off with Kate.

"So this is what you do, huh?"

Jason looked up startled to see a man in the doorway.

"Tom Quinn." He rose and extended a hand. "Come in. Have a seat."

"Thanks."

The two men sat and stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Did you have a reason for coming or did you just want to have a staring contest with a worthy opponent?" Jason asked when the silence became too much.

"Actually I wanted to thank you for all of your help. You've helped save Sean twice now not to mention that you helped save a lot of lives during the bomb incident."

Jason frowned. "What is it with you and Sean? He's with Harkness."

"I know." Tom smiled a bit. "Jack's worried I'm going to try to steal Sean away."

"Are you?"

"No. As I said to him, Sean and I are merely close friends. We've helped each other out a lot over the last few years. I care for him but not like that."

"What is it you want, Quinn?"

"Direct. I like that. Okay, I'll be frank with you." Tom picked up a photograph from Jason's desk and pretended to study it. "I'm concerned about Sean and Jack."

"Why tell me?"

"Because you don't know them. Therefore you can give a less biased opinion based on your interactions with them."

"Not really. Ianto's told me a fair amount."

"True. But you still don't _know_ them. So what do you think?"

"Well, both have been through hell. They both are starved for affection and need constant reassurance. Jack finds it in his team while Sean finds it in Jack."

"What about the team? Do you think that Jack can ever be happy with Sean as long as Torchwood is part of his life?"

"Can I assume you're talking about Gwen?"

"As well as the others, yes."

"Owen and Toshiko have accepted Jack's decision and are adapting. Ianto adapted a long time ago and is, I'll admit, similar to Sean in some respects. Just less obvious about it. Gwen is another story altogether. She fell for Jack when they first met and has a fantasy in her head that they should be together. Her infatuation is that of the school-girl type but is very real. While she is happy with her marriage, she also can't let go of Jack."

"Any idea why?"

Jason shrugged. "Maybe it's that she isn't in love with her husband, like she settled for him. Or maybe it's because she can't figure out how to maintain a '_normal_' life outside of Torchwood and so she sees Jack as her reason to leave normality behind. I don't know. Hell, _she_ might not know."

Tom set the picture down and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Sean and Jack are both head cases but they are in love," he said. "The thing is, Jack's world is one part Sean and Gray and the other part Torchwood. He's been with Torchwood for so long that I think he's forgotten had to be anyone other than its Captain."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"That's why I'm here, Mr. Monroe."

"Gwen may never fully accept Sean's place in Jack's life but we can make it easier for everyone."

"How so?"

Jason's eyes lit up with mischief and determination.

"Group dates."

OoOoO

Martha had been instrumental in arranging for two counselors. One for Gray, the other for the conflicted couple.

Two days after Jack posed the idea to his lover and they went as a family to see the woman who was to help Gray. The first half hour was spent with them giving a (edited) description of Gray's tragic past. The next half hour Jack and Sean sat in the waiting room as Gray forged a new bond with the counselor.

They set up two appointments a week. They would make certain, Rift be damned, that Gray went to those appointments.

The day after Jack and Sean left Gray at the HUB and went to see their own counselor.

This time it was a man. He was in his sixties and had been successfully married for nearly forty years.

Doctor Ryan, sat them down and they told him how they first met. They told him about Jack's leaving and about getting together years later. Then they told him about the constant arguing over the last few months, especially the latest.

Then it was Doctor Ryan's turn.

"I can see from here that you love each other but despite what the Beatles claimed, you need more than love to make a relationship work. You need respect, forgiveness, communication, compromise. You need to want it to work. I can see that you do."

He took off his glasses and inspected them as the two men looked on.

"I want you both to keep a diary. Write in it every day. Write about your relationship, work, family, whatever you want. Write as much as you can. Try not to talk about what you write. Spend this next week being friends. That means no sex."

"What?" Jack and Sean balked.

"I mean it. Be friends, not lovers. Sex is an added benefit, not a requirement, for a relationship. Make this next week about getting to know each other again. Talk about old times, when you first fell in love. Go out as friends, not partners. Then next week we'll discuss the experience."

"No sex?" Jack moaned.

Sean almost laughed; he too would find it hard to not have sex. Jack was that good at it.

"If you can't go without for a few days then there's no reason for us to continue," Doctor Ryan said sternly. "Many romantic relationships have dry spells. That doesn't mean that a relationship is doomed. Those periods can and should be spent with a couple reconnecting with one another. All I ask is that you try. Can you both do that?"

Sean and Jack looked at each other.

"I can sleep in my bed," Jack said.

"I don't want you to sleep on that uncomfortable bed. It's not good for your health," Sean protested. "Besides, there's Gray to consider. He needs you there. How about I take the couch?"

"I'll take the couch. The flat's in your name," Jack said.

"Well, alright. It pulls out so shouldn't be too bad for your back."

"See?" the doctor said with a smile. "One compromise down."

Jack and Sean smiled and thanked him. They went to the receptionist and booked another appointment.

Rift be damned they were gonna make it work.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

TBC!

I was able to get this chapter out (thanx to my friend!) but don't count on getting another before my trip is over.

And I'm sorry no update on TW Amer. It's gonna be a 2-3 parter for the next episode so I don't want to leave it hanging wide open.


	12. Chapter 12

*Warning! In this chapter it may come across as Gwen-bashing but it's not. Remember an earlier chapter (or 2) where Gwen's feelings for Jack have been discussed? Jason said it best, I think: _**"She fell for Jack when they first met and has a fantasy in her head that they should be together. Her infatuation is that of the school-girl type but is very real. While she is happy with her marriage, she also can't let go of Jack."**_

So please don't take her actions/thoughts as character-bashing. Yes, she has always been my least favorite character. That doesn't mean I bash her, not intentionally. Here, in this story, she is merely at a crossroads in her life and her feelings for Jack are in the way because of her concerns with his and Sean's relationship. She is not going to be an 'evil' figure, she just hasn't, and may never, accept Jack's choice. Character faults are not bashing but they can add to a story. So please remember that when reading this.

Chapter 12

Sean yawned and rolled his shoulders.

"Late night?"

He tried not to scowl at Ianto as a cup of coffee was placed on his desk.

"Gray wanted to stay up and watch movies all night. Since Jack was here I was bored and stayed up with him. So yes." He pushed the steaming mug away from him and turned back to his monitor.

Ianto surprised him by drawing up a chair and sitting next to him. The expression on his face told Sean that they were going to talk whether he wanted to or not.

"Yes?" he asked warily. He glanced sideways at the mug then met the bright blue eyes.

"You hate me."

It was a statement, presented as fact.

It was also not completely untrue.

"A little."

He wanted these people, Jack's friends, to accept him so he would be honest.

"Because of my previous relationship with Jack?"

"Yes," Sean hissed. His fingers tapped on the desk and he scowled at the report he had been reading.

"Did he by chance fail to mention that it was my decision to end things between us?"

Sean looked over at the younger man with a confused look on his face.

"You did?" he said. "I... I thought that he ended it. I just assumed..."

"Well, it did break my heart," Ianto admitted. "But it was what helped me realize that I was never in love with him. I had never truly gotten over losing my girlfriend. He was an outlet for my pain. But it took him admitting he loved another - loved you- to give me the push I needed to get my life back." Now Ianto smiled, his gaze resting on his left ring finger. "And I have. I got the closure I needed and moved on."

"Do you regret any of it?" Sean asked.

"No. Even the stuff that hurt."

Sean frowned and looked away. He had honestly thought that it had been Jack who had broken up with Ianto, not the other way around. It had given his fears a face. Every time he looked at Ianto he had been worried that the Welshman would strive to win Jack's heart again.

"He used me, Sean," Ianto said gently. "Not in a malicious manner, but he used me just the same. I don't think he realized it until after I broke up with him. But it was always you he saw when he looked at me. I reminded him of you enough that he sought me out. But it was always you."

Gray eyes met blue. Slender fingers reached out and grasped the mug, bringing it up to full, trembling lips.

"Yuck."

The blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

"So, you still don't like my coffee?"

"Sorry but I'm a Starbucks kinda guy."

Jack stepped out of his office to hear laughter. He swiveled his head and stared. His Archivist and his lover sat together and were laughing.

Jack smiled. This was something he had been hoping for. Owen and Tosh had accepted the relationship. Gray positively adored Sean. Now it was clear that Ianto, Jack's best friend, also accepted that he loved Sean. All that was left was Gwen.

Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

A little while later Jack sat at his desk typing furiously. He was a wee bit behind on his paperwork and today Gray had an appointment with his counselor. She had requested his presence and he didn't want to disappoint his brother.

The counseling sessions had begun three weeks prior and had done a lot of good. Both for Gray and for Jack and Sean. His brother still had bouts of depression that also included temper tantrums but he was learning how to express his feelings and needs. He had also learned to let go of his guilt for what he had done a few months ago. It would be a while before he was fully healed, if ever, but he was on the road to recovery.

Sean had been right to suggest counseling. Jack knew that now. He had been so afraid to admit that his brother needed help that he could not provide.

Sean...

Each day they wrote in their journals. Dr. Ryan had extended the 'no sex' rule to one month so many of Jack's own entries spoke of his frustration. However he had made up for the lack of sex by taking his lover out on dates. They went for walks in the park, picnics when the weather was nice and they both loved going to the movies. Just the other day they had attended a university student film night and had loved it. Not having sex but enjoying each other's company told Jack that this was not just another casual relationship. For a while at least he would be happy.

"Have I stepped into a parallel dimension or are you willingly doing your paperwork?"

"With a quip like that, Mr. Jones, you'd better have some coffee with you."

A grin broke out on the Captain's face as his mug was set down in front of him. "You're so underpaid, ya know?"

"You can fix that, Sir."

"Cute. So what were you and Sean talking about before?"

He'd been curious all afternoon but chose to wait to find out. If the two had come to an understanding he was loathe to say or do something to ruin it.

"About how daft you are."

"Hey now!"

"Anyway, Jason called me a little while ago and since the Rift is supposed to be quiet this evening, he thought that maybe a group outing was long overdue."

"Suggestions?"

"Dinner out. Somewhere nice and casual. Maybe a round of miniature golf after."

"I'm in. I'm sure Sean will be too. Just hafta ask the others... wait, what about Gray?" Jack bit his lip. Was his brother ready to stay at home alone?

"Bring him if you like. That's up to you."

"Well, he does have a mobile. And he's pretty good at doing what he's told so I don't think he'd try to sneak out..." He had to trust him sometime. Maybe today at the counselor's office he could broach that subject.

"Then how about, if everyone's game," Ianto said. "7 o'clock at Burger Mania?"

"Sounds good. Tell the others."

OoOoO

Gray was so excited. His counselor, Dr. Mary Katsopilis (he called her Dr. Mary) had been all for Jack letting him stay at home alone tonight. Jack had agreed so long as Gray promised to stay indoors and he would call the flat's land line to check up on him once during the evening.

On the way home from Dr. Mary's, Jack had taken him to the video rental store and let him choose a variety of DVDs to watch. They had also picked up popcorn and soda and a pizza had been delivered. All that was left was for Sean and Jack to just go already.

"Now remember, don't open the door to anyone. Keep it locked. And check the caller ID before you answer the phone. If it's not me or Sean then just let it ring."

"I won't. I will. I will and will."

"Brat." Jack ruffled his hair affectionately.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Eager to get rid of us, eh? Not planning on trashing the place I hope."

"If it was yours', maybe but it's Sean's."

"So bratty!"

"Then at least we know he's part of the family," Sean said. He emerged from the bedroom in a pair of jeans and sweater. "Ready to go?"

The snugness of the jeans on Sean's hips had made Jack forget everything around him. He just stared until Sean flicked his nose.

"Not in front of the kid."

"Sorry." _One week to go. _Unless Dr. Ryan decided to torture them some more. "Ready?"

"As I ever will be."

"Then let's go so Gray can trash the place."

"He's not you, Jack."

"Hey!"

Gray laughed as they locked the door behind them. He shook his head and turned towards the pile of DVDs. Hmm... so many to choose from.

He picked one at random and popped it in. A can of soda in one hand and a slice of pepperoni pizza in the other and he was ready to sit back and learn all about Captain Jack and the Pirates of the Caribbean.

OoOoO

Burger Mania was a hopping place, Gwen decided as she and Rhys (finally) found a place to park. It was so crowded. She hoped that Ianto had requested a reservation or else the wait for a table would probably be a couple hours. And she really didn't want to be around Sean Bennett any longer than absolutely necessary.

Her teeth clenched and her nails dug into her palms.

Why couldn't Jack see that whatever he'd once had with Sean was now gone? It angered her to no end that just because she was unavailable he had let Ianto go and gone back to his former lover. Her being married was no reason for him to throw himself into a destructive relationship. That thought made her chew her lip. Was that it, she wondered. Was it because he was still in love with her that he had chosen Sean over Ianto? Did he want her to save him from Sean?

She closed her eyes. She had never told Jack had she felt about him. The night of his return from his trip with his Doctor she had almost told the others (_"Tell Jack that I l-"_) but then he had arrived to rescue her from Captain Hart. Not even when she had seen him and Ianto grow closer or on her wedding day had she told him of her feelings.

It was not that she did not love Rhys because she did. But he was safe, comfortable. Rhys was the normalcy, the stability that Jack had told her from the start to '_not let it drift_'. So she had clung to Rhys but her love for him was more like what she felt for a friend, a brother even. The sex was great, there was no problem in that department, but her heart was with Jack. So for him to settle for someone so selfish made her ache inside. At least Ianto had cared.

_But he's been so happy with Sean. Even when he's been hurting, he's been happy. _ The voice sounded so much like Rhys, she frowned at her subconscious. Surely the pain was too much for Jack to want to fight to save his relationship.

And then she knew what she had to do.

Rhys would be upset, even angry but would understand eventually. He wanted children and she needed to be free of that sort of obligation so she could continue her work. The safety of the world was more important than one man's need to procreate. And Rhys was strong. He would soon find someone who wanted a family as much as he and would be happy. It would be hard, even painful, to let him go. They had been together for several years but she knew it was for the best. Then after an acceptable amount of time she and Jack could be together. All that was left was to show him the truth, that Sean was not right for him. She was certain that Tom Quinn was in love with Sean and they were indeed very close. She truly doubted that Sean would be lonely for long. It would be a good thing for everyone.

"Gwen! Rhys! Over here!"

She shook her head and hurried to catch up to her husband. No, she did not relish the hurt she knew she would cause him but she wanted him to be happy too. If that meant he had to hurt a bit first, then so be it. It wasn't just about Jack after all.

"Hey you made it!" Jack flashed her a smile, Sean's hand clasped firmly in his.

She forced a smile onto her face. "Took a bit but yeah, made it."

"The others are inside," Jack said to the couple. "Ianto reserved us a couple side-by-side tables. Sean and I drew the short straw so we had to wait for you out here. Shall we?"

"Sure!" she chirped.

Sean barely spared her a glance but he staked his claim by sliding his arm around Jack's waist. Gwen huffed and pulled Rhys along with her.

OoOoO

Gray flipped through some pamphlets as he watched the action on screen. Dr. Mary had suggested a private tutor for a while before letting him go to school. He could tell that Jack was reluctant to send him to school but knew his brother was seriously lacking in a formal education. There were various scholastic examinations he needed to take to determine his level of knowledge and to place him in the school system.

He read through one of the practice tests with his tongue between his teeth. FOIL, what the hell was that all about? Wasn't foil something that was used to cover food in the oven?

He glanced at the clock. Jack and the others should be having diner about now. He really hoped that it went well.

OoOoO

Sean bit the inside of his cheek.

They had been at the table for only a few minutes and already he was ready to leave.

First the server, a pretty red head, had flirted shamelessly with both Jack and Jason. For his part, Mr. Monroe was polite but did not return the girl's coy smile. Instead the Greek-American had been focused on his Welsh husband (or at least on his hand as he had kissed each finger lovingly). As for Jack, he had not only smiled at the red head but had flirted back. In front of his fiancé no less. It was as if the young Englishman wasn't sitting next to him.

In an effort to control his temper, Sean had reached over and placed a hand on Jack's arm. Instead of making Jack realize his error, the Immortal had just covered the hand with one of his larger one and continued to flirt. It was only after the girl had giggled off that Jack had turned his attention onto his lover.

Then Gwen had decided to get in on it by teasing Jack in that tone that implied a certain level of intimacy she should not have possessed.

"Oh Jack!"

Her girlish titter made him cringe. It also made Rhys look very uncomfortable. He looked both like a jilted lover and a man used to such an occurrence at the same time.

Gwen flipped her long hair over her shoulder and leaned closer to Jack, whispering in his ear.

And Jack, the insensitive bastard, laughed and touched the back of her hand.

"Are we ready to order?"

Great, the red head was back, smile in place.

Sean tugged at Jack's arm and moved the menu in front of his lover. That finally got Jack's attention, even if it was on something other than Sean.

"And for you, gorgeous?"

Jack flashed his grin at the girl. "I'll just have a hamburger with chips."

"Sure, and you?"

Sean bristled at the rather abrupt tone directed at him but refused to let anything make him lose his temper.

"I'll just have the chicken salad," he managed to say in a civilized voice.

It wasn't the tone, but the choice of words, that finally caused Jack to pay attention. It was also what caused the evening to go downhill.

"Hold on!"

The red head stopped mid-step and looked at the Captain.

"That's not how you order it."

Jack and Sean stared at each other and the others stared at them staring at each other.

"It's fine," Sean said. Polite smile aimed at red headed bimbo. Should have worked.

"But you always give implicit instructions." Jack's brow was creased in confusion and his lips curved into a frown.

"It doesn't matter."

When they had been together before Sean had eaten whatever had been available and not fussed with details. When Jack had left (and after his brother had... hurt him) he'd slacked on the exercise and had gained a significant amount of weight. After his recruitment to MI-5 Sean had vowed to get himself into shape and so had begun to diet and exercise with a vengeance. It had taken Jack a while to get used to his need for perfect portions and stuff on the side.

He hadn't considered that Jack would get worked up over Sean's decision to try to be less of a head case.

Jack frowned at him and them turned to the server.

"He only wants Romaine lettuce, no cheese unless it's a powdered consistency. Leave the carrots off and remove the seeds from the peppers. On, and both the dressing and chicken on the side, please."

"Jack, it's fine," Sean hissed. He could feel the others looking at him and he could just tell what they were all thinking.

"But that's not how you order it," Jack protested.

"I know but it's fine."

"Great," Owen groused. "A domestic."

"Sean you know you won't eat it if it's not the way you like it," Jack said.

"I will," Sean replied, his annoyance rising, He was trying to be more like who he had been before everything but Jack seemed determined that he was going to be 'Snooty Sean'. Why couldn't he just leave it?

"No you won't and then you'll complain because you're hungry," Jack reasoned. He again smiled at the red head and said, "Sorry. You can go now."

She shot Sean a irritated look then giggled again at Jack before practically skipping away.

"Dammit Jack!"

"What?" Jack asked. "What did I do?"

"I said it was fine!"

"Yeah, and then later you'll be starving."

"I'm not a child. If I don't eat enough here I can make myself something at home."

"So sorry for trying to be accommodating," snapped Jack.

"Oh you were accommodating alright."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that everything was fine until Red showed up. Then it became a competition between her and Gwen here to see who could bat their eyelashes the most at you!"

Rhys spoke up. "Hey now, that's my wife you're talking about."

"Oh yeah," Sean said drily. "As if you didn't notice how every single time my _fianc__é_ walks into the room your _wife_ starts preening."

"How dare you!" Gwen gasped. She was too angry to notice that Rhys' face fell as he silently acknowledged the truth.

"Oh please, **Mrs. Williams**, everyone sees it. Just no one has the guts to tell you that it's useless."

Sean knew that he was losing his temper but dammit, Jack had humiliated him several times already tonight and now Gwen was just going to sit there and play innocent? Oh hell no! He was not going to let her win, not when his relationship with Jack was so strained right now.

"Okay, that's it."

Jack stood and grasped Sean's arm. It hurt.

"Let go, Ja-"

"Shut up. Now."

Sean stared up at him in shock. Never, not once, had Jack used that sort of tone with him. It scared him. It was the same sort of tone his father used whenever he felt the urge to discipline him. And it was always followed with either the belt or his fist.

Oh god, Jack wasn't going to _hit_ him was he?

Fear overrode his senses and he let Jack lead him forcefully from the table. No, Jack surely wouldn't resort to violence, not since he knew that Sean's family had abused him. Right? But then, he wondered, why was Jack dragging him into the alley next to the restaurant, away from curious onlookers?

He winced as he was pressed up against the alley wall.

"I don't know what your problem is, Sean, but you'd better change your attitude fast."

Sean swallowed and raised his eyes to his lover. He had seen Jack at his most intimidating but it had never once been directed at _him_.

"Jack..."

"Gwen is my friend, whether you like her or not, and I expect you to at least try to get along with her. Understand?"

When Sean didn't answer right away Jack raised a hand.

OoOoO

Tom sighed as he looked down at the telephone. He knew he shouldn't make this call but he couldn't wait any longer. Too much depended on it. Sean depended on it.

Hm, speaking of, he wondered how the evening was going.

A glance at the clock told him that Sean was with Jack and the others having dinner.

When Sean had called him earlier to tell him, he had sensed the worry in his friend's voice.

"_Just try to be casual. Don't be so fastidious."_

"_Can I help it if I have exacting tastes, Tom?"_

"_No but remember, you are involved with Jack Harkness. He's not impressed by any of that. And neither are his friends. If you want them to like you then you need to learn to bend a bit."_

_A sigh. "I'll try but honestly, Gwen hates me. Nothing I do will change her mind. She wants Jack for herself and doesn't give a damn that he loves me."_

"_Just promise that you'll try."_

"_I promise."_

And he was certain that Sean would do that much.

Tom had been pleased that Jason Monroe had agreed to this. Group dates were an easy way for Sean to integrate himself into Jack's life without being imposing. With a little time even Gwen Cooper would see that he wasn't that bad, just a little high maintenance, and would accept Sean.

What could possibly go wrong?

OoOoO

Jack stared at the scrunched face in confusion. If he didn't know any better he would think that Sean was afraid of him. But why?

Sean flinched when Jack caressed his cheek. His eyes opened and he swallowed convulsively.

"You... you didn't, didn't hit..." Sean stammered. His hands clenched and unclenched as he stared wide-eyed at his Immortal lover.

"What!"

Hit him? Of course he wouldn't hit him. Where the hell had he gotten an idea like that?

Realization dawned on him as he raised his hand to rub at his face. He saw the look of surprise turn back into fear.

_Shit_.

He had gotten angry, used a cold, forceful tone and literally drug Sean out the door and into the alley, away from prying eyes.

Which was more courteous than Mr. Bennett would have done. No, Sean's father would have taken off his belt right there at the table. Jack had experienced that only once, at a dinner party Sean had begged Jack be allowed to attend. He'd actually had to force Mr. Bennett to step away from Sean (who had been so nervous at the dinner he'd knocked his wine over) and then told Sean in no uncertain terms would he allow him to go back to his family.

Even though he had never raised a hand against Sean, the fear was real. The gray eyes watched him, waiting for the blow to strike.

"Sean."

Jack pulled the trembling figure close.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think... I would never, **never**, hit you."

Deep down Sean knew it but there was so much, too much, that he had never dealt with. There were things he needed to tell Jack before he exploded but he didn't know how.

"I'm so sorry, Sean."

Jack closed his eyes as he felt Sean's fingers clasp his shoulders. Tears soaked his shirt.

"Jack..."

"Sh-shh. It's okay. It's my fault."

He had been flirting, both with Gwen and the server. Even though he had tried to be considerate and fix Sean's meal order, he had gone about it wrong. Sean had said it was fine, yet he had pushed. Yes, Sean had not helped by attacking Gwen but Jack knew that he had played a huge part in it.

"Jack I-"

"Sh, Sean. It's okay." He kissed Sean's forehead. "Do you wanna go home?"

Sean shook his head. No, he didn't. He had already ruined the evening for the others, there was no sense in ruining it for Gray too.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I started it. I shouldn't have flirted or gotten bitchy about your order."

"No," Sean insisted. "I should have just ordered like usual. But Tom told me to try to be more casual. Guess I'm not very good at it anymore."

"Tom?" Jack tried and failed to keep the jealously out of his voice. "What is it with you two?"

"Nothing. He's my friend." Sean rested his head on Jack's shoulder. He wished he could take back the last few minutes so he could do it right this time.

"You're really close. Funny how he came out of retirement to help you out."

"What's so funny about that?"

Jack frowned. He liked Tom but he did not like how... intimate a friendship he had with Sean.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

A part of Sean wanted to get mad but as he'd already made a fool of himself, he simply sighed. It looked like he wasn't the only insecure one here.

"No. Just friends."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jack held him a little bit tighter. "Forgive me for being a jerk tonight?"

Sean lifted his head and pressed a kiss on the erogenous spot on Jack's jaw.

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

"Not this time. I started it."

"I didn't help by being rude to Gwen."

"True," conceded Jack. "But she shouldn't be flirting when Rhys is there." He rested his cheek on Sean's head. There was silence for a few moments.

"Jack? I'm scared," Sean whispered.

"Of what?"

"Losing you again. If I do, I know this time it will be forever." Sean pressed closer. "I've changed too much for you to love me. I'm exactly what my father wanted me to be, only gay."

"You're still you. That's why I love you," Jack said.

"But I keep messing up! I want them to like me but I can't even go out to dinner without showing how stupid I am."

"Hey!" Jack snapped as he pulled back. "What did I tell you about that? You're not stupid. That's your father talking." He hated that man.

"But maybe," came a small voice. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I am stupid. Maybe I shouldn't have been born."

"Sean, look at me."

Once his younger lover, his fiancé, was looking at him Jack let his face soften.

"You are not stupid. You're incredible." He drew Sean as close as possible. "And I love you too much to give up on us without a fight. I know it's not going to be easy but I'm not leaving you again. Twice was enough."

Sean sobbed and clutched at his shirt.

From a few yards away Gwen stood shrouded by shadow.

She bowed her head, tears flowing, as she realized that no matter how messed up it was, Jack would never give up Sean. She had to accept that and move on.

What did it matter? She had a wonderful husband so she didn't need Jack. There had once been a deep love between her and Rhys. It was her own fault that the connection had been broken. But surely she could fix it. Surely it was not too late.

_I loved him once, I can again._

Gwen glanced back at the two men in the alley and sighed.

She had made her bed. All that was left was for her to lie in it. With Rhys. Her husband, her rock.

_Goodbye Jack. I'm sorry._

Neither man knew she had been out there so it was no surprise that neither noticed her go back in.

OoOoO

"Is this Dr. Mayfield? My name is Tom Quinn. I'm sorry to call you at home but I need to ask you some questions regarding a patient of yours'. His name is Sean Bennett."

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jason was having a very pleasant dream. It was the kind of dream that he would never tell his children or his mother. And the moment he woke up he decided it just had to be made into a reality.

He grinned as he found his husband in the home office, hard at work. The way the younger man sat with his head bowed, tongue poking between his lips in thought, made him smile a predatory smile. He slowly, stealthily stalked towards the desk and stood behind his husband.

"Mm... Morning," Ianto said as Jason pulled him up from his chair.

"Top 'o the mornin' to you, too!"

Jason grinned and lifted his husband up onto the desk.

"I'm working here, Mr. Monroe."

"So I see. But too much work first thing in the morning is bad for your health."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. In fact," Jason said. "I read somewhere that some doctor says it's most beneficial to one's health to have vigorous sex first thing in the morning. Preferably before breakfast, so you can work up an appetite."

"You've been reading Owen's blog, haven't you?" Ianto asked, amused.

The lazy grin came easy to the Greek-American's face. He dipped his head and kissed Ianto full on the mouth, his tongue slowly slipping inside and mapping the warm, wet contours he loved so much.

Ianto bent his head a bit and bit his lip reluctantly. "Really gotta finish this report."

"And you will... eventually."

Ianto gasped as Jason mouthed at his neck. His own breaths came in short pants.

Large hands untucked a crisp white dress shirt and danced across the firm skin that it hid beneath.

Ianto pressed his pelvis into Jason's. "You'd better be prepared to finish what you've started..." he warned.

Before Jason could reply his young, vivacious Welshman propelled himself forward and knocked him back into the chair. He kissed Jason hard and rocked against him. Things escalated from there. They play-wrestled as they fought for dominance. They ended up on the floor with Ianto on the bottom, hands pinned next to his head.

"So not fair."

"But oh so fun."

Jason ran his hands over Ianto's bare chest, fingers tickling the ribs. He dipped his head and proceeded to thoroughly snog the hell out of Ianto's belly button. This drew a cry from the younger man and caused his hips to jerk upwards.

"Jason..."

With a single motion Jason undid the zipper of the well-cut trousers and pulled them down.

"Nothing beneath?" Jason quirked an eyebrow. "Either it's laundry day or you were hoping something like this would happen."

The innocent expression on the Welshman's face would have been convincing if not for the desire in the bright blue eyes.

"Who, me?"

Ianto reached up and pulled his husband's shirt off. He sighed dreamily.

"I never tire of seeing your chest."

"Don't just look at it," Jason said. "It likes it when you touch it."

"Like this?"

Ianto sat up and latched onto a hard, pebbled nipple. Now it was Jason's turn to cry out.

They were both going to be late to work but surprisingly, neither of them cared.

OoOoO

_Meanwhile, at Sean's flat..._

Jack leaned on the door frame and watched as Sean buttered his toast. The coffee maker gurgled out a greeting but Jack's attention was on the other man. His face was clouded with concern.

"Stop staring."

"Sorry."

He was worried about his fiancé. The three weeks since the disastrous group date had been so busy between both their jobs that they'd seen each other rarely and then they were too tired for more than a meal and vegging out in front of the TV. In fact today was the first day that they both had free _at the same time _all week.

The reason for Jack's concern? Sean had been acting strange the last few days. He was too tired for sex, was moody (bordering on depressing). His short-term memory seemed to be affected. Just last night, in fact, Sean had asked Gray the same question four times in an hour (_"So what are you going to do tomorrow?"_) before it had finally stuck. Not to mention that when they had gotten up to go to bed Sean's body had seemed to not want to move; Jack had steadied him and had to guide him to their room.

Hands in his pockets, Jack moved to stand behind the smaller man. He pressed his forehead against Sean's shoulder. A tremor shivered through his body.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Tired."

"You've been tired a lot lately," Jack mused. It was Sean's turn to shiver, which upset Jack more. He took his hands from his pockets and wrapped his arms around the slender shoulders, face buried between shoulder blades.

"Work's been hectic. Tom's been sleeping at the office the last couple days."

At the mention of the other MI-5 agent's name Jack tensed and scowled. Tom Quinn was his friend but he resented just how close the two men were. Despite Tom's claim that he had only platonic feelings for Sean, the immortal Captain was still very jealous. _Very_ jealous. It didn't help that Tom's number kept calling and texting Sean's mobile (at least it had as of three days ago, when Sean made him stop stalking his phone) or that Sean talked about him often.

Jack nuzzled just behind Sean's ear, trying to ignore the pang of bitterness that threatened to overcome him. (_Tom this, Tom that. Blah blah blah_.) He wouldn't let Sean's friendship ruin their day off together.

Sean turned, toast forgotten, and pressed into Jack's chest. His lips covered his lover's and he put all of his affection, his want, for the man into the kiss.

_Be-beep beep._

"Don't answer it," mumbled Jack against the lips.

_Be-beep beep._

"Hafta, might be important."

Jack made an annoyed sound in his throat as Sean pulled back enough to answer his phone.

"Hello? Tom."

Annoyance became frustration. Jack pulled away and turned to make himself a cup of coffee.

He had tripled (nay, quadrupled) his efforts to make things better between them. Each day regardless of how busy they were he called or texted Sean at least once just to tell him he loved him or to make plans for the evening (Rift provided). They made time to have a meal together, even if it was at midnight. They had conversations about movies and books. Laundry was folded and put away as a couple. They just made the time to be together, no matter how mundane a task was. Jack found a towel-folding Sean to be very sexy indeed.

And Sean... He met Jack halfway. Sean made a point of asking Jack about his day no matter how busy he was himself. Several times he'd stopped by the HUB with lunch and ice cream (homemade, the only way he liked it. The stuff in the stores wreaked havoc on his diet, after all,. Too fattening.) He'd even taken the time (work provided) to get to know the Torchwood team. He'd gone so far as to bring them treats (making Owen remark that he was trying to buy their friendship, though the snarky man eagerly accepted) and engage them in discussion. He was even open to the idea of double-dating with Ianto and Jason, who suggested having dinner together as soon as work settled down.

The best part about it? The others were finally _fully_ accepting of the relationship. Even Gwen. It was just a beginning; he certainly could not see Gwen and Sean hanging out together but at least they were civil towards each other. Though he seriously doubted he would organize another group outing anytime soon.

"You're kidding? Dammit..." Sean sighed. "No, no problem. You owe me."

Jack didn't bother to turn around as Sean snapped his phone shut.

"Going in?"

"Jack..." Sean touched his palm to his lover's back, drumming his fingers lightly. "You knew when we got back together that I don't have set hours. My work's about as predictable as yours."

"I know. It's just..." Jack turned and cup Sean's face in both his hands. "This was the first day in a week that we had to be together." He kissed Sean's forehead in resignation.

"I know. But this is a big deal. I have to go."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Ralph Menye, a terrorist who has knowledge of bio-weaponry. We've been hunting him for months. Tom says he's been found and now we have to go get him."

At the word _terrorist_ Jack's grip tightened.

"Jack, it's my job."

"I know."

"Jack."

"I'm scared," Jack whispered. He closed his eyes as cool fingers caressed his cheek.

"I love you," Sean said. He curled his arms around Jack's neck and held him close. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"I know you will, but it doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I have to go Jack. Tom needs me."

"_I_ need you. Alive and here with _me_."

Sean kissed his neck and whispered softly, "I love you."

"I know. I _know_. But I-"

"And because I love you," Sean continued. "I will do something for you. Something that I may regret but not as much as I'd regret losing you."

Jack met his gaze.

"After I help bring Menye in, I'm going to leave MI-5."

"What?" Jack breathed. He couldn't believe it. One of his biggest problems with his relationship was that he became distracted whenever Sean was on the field. It made it difficult for him to concentrate on his own work. And _that_ was very dangerous indeed.

"Jack, I know you worry about me." Sean pressed his hands together in front of his mouth. "I love my job but I love you more. If that means I have to give up MI-5 then so be it."

"You would do that? For me?"

The joy on Jack's face reached his eyes and it made Sean smile.

"Yes."

Jack squeezed his fiancé tight and kissed him.

"Okay. Get this Menye creep and then let's plan the wedding."

"Thought you wanted to wait?"

"That was before, this is now."

"What about couples' counseling?"

"Lots of married couples go to counseling. It'll be good for us."

"Kiss me, Jack."

"Gladly."

After they broke apart Sean smiled up at him.

"This time tomorrow, I'll be out of a job."

Jack laughed.

OoOoO

That afternoon Gwen really wanted to scream. Sean had to go to work, which she understood and couldn't fault him for. Many times she'd given up plans with Rhys to go in herself. But why did Jack come in? Didn't he have anything else to do? What about Gray? Surely he could have spent the day with his brother!

"He wanted to be alone. Typical brooding teenager I suppose," Jack shrugged.

"So then why not do something for yourself?" she asked in exasperation. Surely he wasn't that dependent on others for entertainment.

"I worked out - gotta stay in shape so my much younger lover doesn't get the urge to stray - then did the laundry, cleaned the kitchen, did the grocery shopping and reorganized the bookcase. Gray wanted to watch some DVDs but got annoyed that I was still there so I decided to pop in for a bit. Is that alright with you?"

She crossed her arms and scowled. "Fine. Just don't complain that you never get time off."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh sod off."

Jack laughed and Gwen grinned. It almost felt like old times.

Gwen stuck her tongue out and turned back to her desk. These last few weeks she'd tried to be more supportive of Jack's relationship with Sean as well as focus on her own marriage. After the group outing Rhys had been very quiet. It had taken a couple days before she could get answers from him and she felt horrible for making him feel unwanted. Because she did love him. She realized the night of the outing that her feelings for Jack were not as real as she'd thought. She had let herself nearly destroy the best thing she'd ever had. It was not a mistake she was going to repeat.

And if the roses sitting in a vase on her desk were any indication, Rhys appreciated her efforts. He'd even convinced her to go with him to see his counselor. That had surprised her; her own husband felt he couldn't talk to her and so had found someone with whom he could. She had failed him too many times. But not anymore.

She flipped open a file and got to work. Jack went to help Owen with an autopsy. Torchwood carried on.

A couple hours later Ianto and Tosh emerged from the Archives and they all had a late lunch. Gwen smiled at the easy banter that went back and forth. She considered suggesting a group activity when the phone rang, startling her from her thoughts.

As she was closest to the door she stood and went out of the boardroom, picking up the extension on her desk.

"Hello. Torchwood, Gwen Cooper speaking."

"Gwen, is Jack there?"

"Gray? What is it Sweetheart?" He sounded disturbed, upset. She leaned over and waved a hand to get Jack's attention.

"I need to talk to Jack."

The Captain reached her side and took the phone.

"Jack Harkness."

"Jack!"

"What is it?" he asked. Why was his brother calling Torchwood instead of... his mobile. It was sitting on the bedside table charging.

"You need to get to the hospital."

"What happened, are you hurt?" Jack demanded. Worry filled his voice and his face. What had he been thinking? It was too soon for Gray to be healed. What if his brother had relapsed and tried to kill himself?

"I"m fine. Tom Quinn called, said he tried to reach you."

Tom... But that meant...

"He said you need to get to the hospital. Something's wrong with Sean."

The phone fell from Jack's slackened fingers.

If that bio-terrorist had hurt his lover-

"Gwen, I've gotta go to the A&E."

He didn't wait for a response, he didn't go grab his coat. He just ran for the door.

OoOoO

Tom looked up as Jack burst into the room. It was actually rather comical as Jack practically screeched to a halt and nearly toppled over into the bed. It would have been even funnier if he'd been wearing his greatcoat.

"About time."

"Left my... phone... at home," Jack gasped out. He caught his breath and moved quickly around to the other side of the bed. He sat down and took hold of one small hand.

Sean was asleep but looked very pale. His chest moved up and down at a slow, steady pace. The circles underneath his eyes were more pronounced than normal. Jack didn't seen any wounds but that did nothing to alleviate his fears.

"What happened?"

He really didn't want to hear about Sean getting hurt but he had to know. If Sean had been infected by some biological weapon...

"Not what you're thinking," Tom said. He took a deep breath. "A while ago, Harry contacted me and said that he needed me to come back. Just for a while. He wanted me to observe Sean; he'd been acting strange. I've spent the last year just watching him. I finally couldn't take it anymore so I began to do some research." He paused. "He's been to see numerous doctors over the last two years. He's had all kinds of tests done on him. I was able to get Dr. Mayfield to talk to me, tell me what was the matter with him."

"And what is the matter with him?"

Jack didn't bother to hide his fear. He understood that he would always lose his loved ones but it didn't make it any easier.

"He has Multiple Sclerosis."

"What?"

Jack's mind spun in circles. Sean's tiredness, his appetite doing seesaws, the sudden head aches, last night's dizziness... There were so many other things, little things, that Jack had taken to be stress. He'd just assumed Sean needed a break, not that there was actually something wrong.

"It's not easy to diagnose, that's why he saw several doctors," Tom said. "He's been taking various medications but trauma, physical and psychological, seems to aggravate the condition and can cause flare-ups. Today, just after we'd taken Menye in, Sean got dizzy and collapsed on the sidewalk outside the base."

"You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"I suspected that something was wrong. After I talked to his doctor and got it confirmed I confronted him."

"So why didn't you tell me then? Why didn't he?"

"To your first question, it wasn't my place. To the second... He's scared."

"Of what?"

"Of his body failing him. Of losing you again."

"Losing me?"

"Think about it. One day his body might not be able to function at all. You've made it no secret that sex is important to you. What happens to Sean if one day he has to stop having sex?"

Jack glared at him. "I love him. I'm not going to leave him or cheat on him just because he's sick!"

"I'm not sure he agrees."

"He knows I love him."

"Does he believe that though?"

Jack stared at his friend then down at his lover.

He knew a bit about Multiple Sclerosis as he'd had a friend, a formers colleague, who'd suffered from it. She'd had a malignant form of it which had made it difficult for her to work. Alex had pulled her off the field and kept her on research. Jack had often wondered how she would be doing now if Alex hadn't performed his 'mercy killings'.

But now his chief concern was Sean. What form of Multiple Sclerosis would he have?

Jack raised his eyes to the other man and said, "I will not ever leave him. Not because of this. The only way I will leave him again will be if he stops loving me and wants me to leave."

"Are you prepared to be there for him, Jack?" Tom demanded. "We're talking about a life-time commitment here. Constant trips to the doctor. Medical scans. He'll need to develop a treatment program. There will be days, weeks even, when his energy levels might be so low he'll not be able to get out of bed and piss himself. Can you handle that?"

"I can handle more than you seem to think," said Jack, conviction in his voice.

"Then prove it. Prove that you can, Jack. Because right now Sean needs you."

OoOoO

_Ten days later..._

Owen frowned as Jack hovered over the test results.

"You're in the way and you need to shave."

His Captain scowled at him but did step back.

"So?" he asked.

Letting out a sigh Owen turned to face him. "Like I said, I agreed with Dr. Mayfield. Sean has a benign form of MS. He will have problems, he's in the thick of a flare-up right now. But with the proper medication, physical therapy and plenty of R&R I think he'll be fine."

" You _think_?"

"Jack, despite all the advances in medical science no one quite understands how MS works." Owen paused then said, "Is it present in your century?"

Frustration clouded Jack's face. "I don't know. It's possible that it's cured by then. There's also the possibility that it's evolved into something else. Human physiology is a bit different by then."

That was for sure. Owen had asked Jack about performing an autopsy on him once they'd learn Jack would recover fully. There were a few different organs he wanted to explore. One looked almost like the spleen but with some major qualities that made him suspect it was an evolved spleen. Or perhaps it was a brand new organ and future humans didn't need their spleens anymore. But of course, Jack balked at the idea of being cut into. Never mind that it was purely (mostly) for scientific reasons.

"You better shave. Lover-boy comes home today doesn't he?" Gwen asked as she and Ianto came into the medical bay.

"He happens to like the bearded look, I'll have you know."

As if to make his point, Jack stroked the new facial addition. It hadn't been planned. The doctors at St. Mary's insisted on keeping Sean for a few days to run some tests. Jack, determined to be there for his lover, divided his time between the HUB, Gray and the hospital. He didn't need sleep (although he felt like he could lay down and pull a Rip Van Wrinkle) so he was able to stay up with Sean when he couldn't sleep or watch over him through the night when he could. Jack had been so busy with work and his family that he'd rushed through his morning routine and after a few days sported stubble like it was in style. A week in and he had been on the way to having a full beard.

"Not me," Ianto said, drawing Jack was his thoughts of ingrowns and stubble burn. "I prefer my men clean shaven."

"Jason wouldn't look right with a beard," Gwen agreed. "And yours takes getting used to," she pointed out to Jack.

"I think it makes me look dashing."

"You remind me of Commander Riker," Toshiko called from her desk.

"Who?"

"You know, from Star Trek. Not the original, the Next Generation."

"Oh." Jack frowned. He'd have to look up a picture to compare. Though as Sean liked his beard (more like loved it if his enthusiastic kissing and beard stroking had been any indication) he dared say he was far better looking than this Riker guy.

"How is Sean?" Ianto asked.

"He's weak and tired but otherwise fine. He's been getting tetchy stuck in the hospital."

"Don't blame him there," Ianto said with a smile. "Hate the damned things myself."

Jack flashed him a grin then leaned back over Owen's shoulder.

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"Go away."

Jack sighed and turned away. He felt so useless. Gray and Sean both needed him and he felt that he couldn't do it.

"Jack."

"Gwen."

"It's slow today. How about you go home, spend some time with your brother before Sean gets back."

He looked over at her. "You sure?"

"Yes."

Now he averted his eyes. He was neglecting his duties. Torchwood was not a hobby, it was his job. He was not functioning at full capacity and that meant he had failed to protect the Earth.

"I think," Toshiko said, her voice suddenly close. She stood next to Ianto and met Jack's gaze full-on. "That maybe we need to consider recruiting new employees."

She held up her hand as Jack opened his mouth to protest.

"I understand your reasons for keeping it a small group but things have changed. The five of us are stretched too thin. Owen can't be here researching alien anatomy and out on the field taking down a Weevil at the same time. Gwen and I have been trying to help Ianto in the Archives but there's just so much to go through. And with Ianto on the field himself, the office upstairs has barely been opened. Ianto, how many times in the last few months have you received suspicious calls from the Tourist Bureau?"

"A few a week. They want to know why we're closed all the time."

"Not to mention," Owen put in. "That we all have significant others and barely get to see them."

Three heads whipped around to gape at him. Owen pointedly ignored looking at Tosh who in turn picked at a lock of hair.

"About bloody time!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jack said. "When?"

"Oh this is marvelous!" Ianto said.

"I know. A month back and thank you, it is marvelous," Owen said with a smirk.

"Ooh! We should group date!" Gwen said excitedly.

"No!" the others chorused.

"What did I say?"

OoOoO

Gray jumped up as the door opened. He grinned as Jack and Sean came through the door. The grin faded just as bit when he saw the cane in Sean's hand and Jack's arms wound securely about the narrow waist.

"Welcome home," he said, voice wavering. It bothered him to see his brother's partner, his other 'parent', in such a weakened state.

"Believe me, I'm glad to be home." Sean smiled tiredly at the boy as he eased himself onto the couch. "The place managed to stay neat. Good job Gray."

"And how do you know it was him?" Jack asked.

"Because I know you, Jack. Gray has the cleaning-gene, you got the perpetually messy-gene. I see no dirty dishes lying on the floor, no magazines piled in the corner and can not smell any questionable odors. Therefore it was Gray, not you my love, who has kept my flat neat and clean."

"Any more questions?" Gray asked. H ducked as Jack play punched him.

"So I'm not that neat, sue me."

Jack sat next to Sean and pulled him close. He patted the cushion on his other side and put his other arm around Gray as he joined him. He pressed a kiss to his brother's head, Sean's head against his shoulder.

"Something the matter?" Gray asked.

Jack shook his head.

It was going to be hard but not impossible. Gray would still need to go to see Dr. Mary and he and Sean were also going to continue with their own counseling sessions. Sean also had a private counselor to help him deal with his condition. There were also medical appointments and physical therapy. On top of that, there was Torchwood.

But Jack Harkness was not someone who gave up. He would continue to fight, for the world and the two people in his arms. Aliens, Multiple Sclerosis, jealousy... None of it would hold him back.

He was Captain Jack Harkness.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

TBC

And here's the summary of a new Torchwood series, entitled "Hart and Jones". That's right. Captain John Hart and Ianto Jones.

Hart and Jones - Starting Over

Summary: Captain John Hart feels guilty for his role in "Exit Wounds" so he returns to Earth to try to start over. He arrives two years after Jack leaves Earth (Post "CoE" Day 5) and learns that not only has Jack moved on completely but also that Ianto Jones has died. He changes his plan and instead is able to prevent Ianto's death and then pull him from the grave. Captain Hart then gives Ianto a chance to have a new life - with him. Will Ianto Jones give up 21st Century Earth to travel with his former nemesis or will he try to survive in a world where he's been dead for years?

Prologue is up! Chapter 1 is soon to be posted. The next episode of TW: America as well!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Thames House, London, England._

Tom Quinn looked around the office. He idly tapped his pen against his desk as he tried to focus.

It had been five weeks since Sean had been released from the hospital. During that time the younger man had been to see a myriad of doctors and slept. In fact, Jack complained that Sean spent over fifteen hours asleep each day. But sleep was good for the body so Jack's complaints were out of concern not annoyance. It was easy to overlook.

What wasn't so easy to overlook was the gaping void that Sean's absence had caused at MI-5. Sean was one of the top agents and had been in the running to take over for Harry Pearce. Not that Sean knew that little bit and there was no need to tell him now either. Harry and Tom had decided to just let Sean retire with full honors. He wouldn't have to worry about money for the rest of his life either, not with the pension he'd receive.

He picked up the phone as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Tom?"

"Sean! I was just thinking about you."

"Careful, Jack's here and just saying your name riles him up."

"Does not!"

"Jack!" A cough. "Sorry."

"Was there a reason for calling me or did you just miss the sound of my voice?" asked Tom, amused at the antics of Captain Jack Harkness.

"Yes," came the cheeky reply. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to ask you. Are you free on Saturday?"

"Unless something drastic comes up, the answer is yes. Why?"

"Because... this Saturday, at 11 o'clock a.m., Jack and I... well..."

"We're getting married!" Jack boomed.

OoOoO

_Torchwood HUB, Cardiff, Wales._

"Owen, we have less than five days until the wedding. Do you think you could move your arse and get to work?"

The snarky reply the Doctor wanted to use was smothered instantly by the glower in Gwen's eyes. It reminded him of Katie. He knew better than to fight it, instead he just surrendered.

"Alright already..."

Gwen huffed and turned away from him. The wedding was going to be held at the HUB down in the firing range. Tosh was helping her with decorations. She'd already settled on the cake (chocolate and vanilla with cream cheese frosting) and procured someone to perform the ceremony. All that was left-

"Why are you trying so hard anyway?"

"Huh?"

She looked at Owen. He was frowning at her in a most unsettling way.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack's marrying Sean on Saturday. And there you are, helping with all the girly details. It wasn't that long ago that you were trying to get Jack to leave Sean and now..."

"Look," Gwen said. "I'm not fond of Sean but my eyes were opened recently. I don't have to like Sean to accept that he and Jack are in love."

"So no more trying to break up the happy couple?"

"Not anymore. Jack made his choice and I, as his friend, will support him."

"So then," Owen said. "Things are okay with Rhys?"

Gwen looked down at her left hand, at the rings that adorned her finger. She smiled as she recalled the last couple of days spent with her husband.

"Things are brilliant, thank you." She smiled her wide smile, the one where the gap in her teeth was most visible. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to call the catering service. With Sean's dietary requirements I may need to wrestle a decent menu that will satisfy all of us."

"Heh. Good luck with that. That boy needs to learn to live a little. Would it really kill him to eat oh, say, a hot dog?"

"Do you even _know_ what a hot dog is made of?"

They whipped around and looked properly chastened as Sean walked down the steps that lead into the autopsy bay.

Today the GQ model lookalike wore a pair of well-cut black trousers and a light gray dress shirt and purple tie. His slender hands gripped the rail as he carefully made his way down to their level. The final step was apparently too much for him to handle as that was where he stopped.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to you, Mrs. Williams."

Gwen blinked and exchanged a look of incredulity with Owen.

OoOoO

_Down in the firing range._

Gwen watched as Sean hit his target directly between the eyes. It was his fifth direct hit in a row. She unfolded her arms as he lay his gun down on the table.

"Feel better?" she asked. Over the last few weeks she'd been able to see the many little things that Sean had in common with his lover. The Captain too used target practice as a means of unwinding, of venting his frustrations.

"Hm... Target practice is almost as good as sex on a rainy day."

"I wouldn't know, I'm usually here rain or shine."

Sean smiled a bit and turned away.

"Why do you go by Cooper even though you're married?"

Gwen frowned at the question. She recalled Jack asking her something similar once before, right after her honeymoon. So she gave Sean basically the same answer she'd given Jack.

"Being Gwen Cooper is who I am. Being married doesn't change that at all."

"Doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Have you ever seen the musical _Wicked_?" *

"Pardon?"

"It's based on a book about the witches of Oz."

"From the movie 'Wizard of Oz'?"

"Yes. It's a uh, companion story of sorts, a different point if view written by a more contemporary author. Anyway, Elphaba, the Wicked Witch, met Glinda, the Good Witch, while at school. They were as different as night and day, black and white. They started out despising one another but due to a series of events they began to accept each other and slowly became friends. Towards the end of the story the two women are faced with tragedy; the man they both loved has been lost to them. They now are in the midst of a battle, one that they, as friends, may not win."

"What's the point?" Gwen asked curiously. She had seen 'The Wizard of Oz' as a child and had loved it. She recalled seeing a book entitled 'Wicked' and it had a picture of the Wicked West of The West on the cover but she had never been much a fan of reading so had all but forgotten it.

"The scene where Glinda and Elphaba say goodbye for the last time is told to us through a beautiful song. The words go;

_'I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you.'_"

Gwen swallowed. Yes, just knowing Rhys had changed her greatly.

"Then, it continues a bit after with, _'Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you I have been changed for good... So much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a hand-print on my heart.'_"

Sean looked at her and said, "The song is about two friends but don't you agree it could pertain to a marriage as well? After all, we experience things differently as a couple than we do as individuals."

"I admit that Rhys has changed me as a person but I am still the same woman he met at university."

"Are you? Are you exactly the same as you were that day years ago? Or," Sean said. "Has being a part of each others lives changed you from within?"

Gwen felt her eyes burn as she thought of how different she was from the younger woman who had met Rhys and laughed at his cheesy jokes. She had once thought, not so long ago, that it was meeting Jack and finding Torchwood that had made the biggest difference in her life. But she was wrong. It was Rhys. Rhys Williams, the man who had known the moment he first saw her that he would always be by her side.

She looked up as Sean moved to stand before her.

"Gwen, you are not the same person you were a few years ago. Some aspects are the same but inside, you've changed. Can you honestly say that you are still the same girl you once were?"

"Are you the same as you were before you met Jack?" she countered, flustered at the entire conversation.

"No I'm not." Sean lifted himself onto the table and slowly swung his legs back and forth. "Before Jack, I was content with being the freak in the family. I tolerated the insults, I endured being left out of things because I was _different_."

"Different? How so?"

His eyes were cold as he smiled. "I knew a long time ago that I would never be interested in girls. No offense but just the thought of a naked female... All those lumps and bumps and... ugh!"

She laughed as he shuddered. "I have a feeling that lots of gay men feel that way."

"However, many of those same men have at least gotten to first base with a girl."

"Not you?" She had a friend from school who had come out of the closet a few years back after nearly a decade of romancing women. He later admitted that he had never been too fond of female anatomy. She'd often wondered if all gay men shared that sentiment.

"I have never even kissed a woman, let alone had sex with one. The very idea is just too much for me."

"So then that means that Jack..."

"My first. My last."

"Your one and only partner."

The gray eyes darkened, sending a shiver of fear and revulsion through her.

"There was another but I refuse to acknowledge the experience. Nor do I want you repeating that to Jack."

"Someone forced you, didn't they? And Jack doesn't know about it."

"No he doesn't," Sean confirmed. "It happened after he left me nine years ago. Someone who was supposed to care about me, to support me, assaulted me. He told me it was my fault. He also told me that Jack didn't care."

"Do you blame Jack?"

The cold eyes softened as he smiled. "No." He drew his knees up and crossed his ankles with his hands pressed flat on the table surface. "No, what was done to me was an attempt to control me and make what Jack and I had a twisted parody. I left in the morning, ate my own weight in fried food - don't laugh, do you know how many grams of fat are in a serving of chips - then I realized that I'd let Collin and the rest get to me. I decided then and there to get myself into shape, physically, mentally and emotionally. Less than six months after Jack left I ran into Tom Quinn. Like Jack, meeting Tom changed me as a person. I joined MI-5 and never looked back." He smiled a little bit more. "Until I ran into you lot at the club."

"I can't believe you punched Jack!" Gwen laughed.

"Hell hath no fury like a Bennett scorned..."

"I remember the day we met John Hart," Gwen said with a smile. "After all was said and done I punched the bastard. It felt so damn good!"

"Haha! Jack told me all about him. I hope you hit him hard."

"Oh I most certainly did."

"Good!"

"Now, about the catering menu..."

OoOoO

_The Tourist Office above._

"Something on your mind, Jack?" Ianto asked. He carried on with his dusting as he watched his captain with his peripheral vision. It was clear that his friend needed to talk but he would wait, let Jack start the conversation he obviously needed to have.

Jack shifted from one foot to the other and sighed.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for everything I did to you."

The Archivist turned to look him in the eye.

"Jack, considering how things have worked out for me, I don't think apologies are necessary."

The Immortal Captain took hold of Ianto's left hand. He scrutinized the band that wrapped around the slender finger. It wasn't so long ago that Ianto had been his lover. At one time Jack had thought he could settle down and be content with him. Not happy, but content. He could had led a satisfying life with the young man.

He smiled a bit. Things had indeed worked out beautifully for Ianto. He had gained even more confidence in himself and his abilities when he had gone to the U.S. as well as a husband who absolutely adored him. It was true that Ianto had been hurt by Jack but he had come out on top. Ianto had proven just how invaluable and strong he was. And Jack couldn't be happier for him.

"Just think, in less than a week I'll be married. Finally caught up to you!"

Ianto chuckled and pulled his hand away so he could continue dusting.

"No, Jack. In less than a week Captain Jack Harkness will be off the market!"

"Cheeky."

The bright blue eyes sparkled merrily as the young man grinned.

"You know, I must admit I feel flattered."

"Oh?"

"Sean is very attractive and has a great sense of personal style. You saw something in me that reminded you of him."

"Well, besides the two qualities you've mentioned there's the dry sense of humor, the ability to make me melt just by smiling. He loves dark chocolate and I swear to every deity there ever will be if you cut him open he'll bleed coffee. He loves old movies - although he isn't much of a Bond fan. Not to mention his obsession with his diary." Jack smiled and leaned on the counter. "It's crazy but... sometimes when I'm with him I can see the Sean he used to be. The Sean I left behind in London."

"Jack, why is that so crazy?"

"Well, because he's changed since then," said Jack.

"And you haven't?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused.

"I've had ample opportunity to speak with Sean these last few weeks. These conversations have told me something about you."

"And that is...?"

"That I never really knew you," Ianto said. "I thought I knew you so well, that I knew the real you, deep inside. But I didn't. No one on Earth in this century knows you at all, except for Sean Bennett. All the little things, things I always wondered about, he knows. Your favorite color, your favorite thing to eat. What you like to do to unwind at the end of a long day... None of that I know but he does. Doesn't he?"

"Yes," Jack whispered.

"He's also told me that you used to tell him things about your adventures. He knew about the Time Agency, John Hart, the Doctor - all in great, vivid detail. He knows all about how you came to be a Fixed Point in Time and Space and how you got trapped here in the past."

"Your point, Ianto?"

"My point, Captain, is that you used to talk about yourself with him. But now, according to Sean, you hardly talk to him at all. Unless it's about Torchwood or him. But not about _yourself_. All conversation about your relationship revolves around fixing it not about why it _needs_ fixing."

"So... you think I'm making a mistake getting married so suddenly?"

"Jack, I got married to Jason less than four months after I met him. You had _five years _with Sean before now. Sudden? Not by a mile."

"Who proposed to who?"

"I proposed to him."

Jack grinned. "I'm glad you're coming to the wedding. Both you and Jason."

"Jack, you're getting married. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Before Jack could comment further the 'secret' door opened and out came Gwen and Sean. They were laughing, arms linked as they came out.

"Oh, Jack! Just the man I wanted to see," Gwen said. "Sean and I are going to the caterers to help work out the menu."

"Uh... oh, well..." Jack stuttered.

"Surely you can do without Gwen for a couple hours," Sean said. "And I'm not due for an injection 'til this evening so there shouldn't be any problem."

"And if there is," added Gwen. "We've our mobiles so we can call if something goes wrong."

"Oh, and we'll be sure to bring back samples for you. If we haven't eaten them all!" Sean said as they walked past and out the door.

Jack turned to look at Ianto, who just laughed.

OoOoO

_Three days later, Sean's flat._

Sean lay on the couch reading a magazine and thinking. It was rather difficult for him to believe that in less than two days he would be Sean Bennett-Harkness.

His nose wrinkled a bit as he shook his head. Forget the hyphen, he'd just go with Sean Harkness. Yes, that sounded much better. He had no real attachment to his family so it wouldn't be a burden to give up that detestable name.

"What are you thinking?"

He looked up then down. Jack was crouched on the floor next to the sofa with a inquisitive look on his face. Sean smiled down at him.

"My new name."

"Don't tell me you don't like Sean anymore?"

"Hehe, no, my last name. In 48 hours I'll leave Sean Bennett behind and become Mr. Sean Harkness."

"Mm, can't wait." Jack forward and kissed him.

"Have you decided on the honeymoon itinerary?" Jack asked as he pulled away.

"Remember my Grandmother Bennett?"

"The only family member who treated you like you were part of it? Yep. She was great and she adored you."

"She left me her private beach property when she died. There's a house there, rather a cottage, as well as plenty of privacy for miles."

"Sounds good. How far away is it?"

"Not far, Grandmother Bennett loved the Welsh countryside and the sea. That's why I asked the ceremony be set for early in the day. After we say our vows, have lunch with the guests, after a bit of socialization, we hop in my car and drive a couple hours to the beach."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds good."

"I... I call it Boeshane."

The Immortal stared up at his beloved. He had told Sean back when they'd lived in their cramped flat in London all about his own childhood in the future. Ianto was correct that Sean knew so much about him.

He pushed himself off the floor and kissed his fiancé hard. Jack pressed the smaller figure down onto the couch. He could feel Sean's mouth open and he slipped his tongue in.

Sean's fingers tangled in his lover's hair and he lifted his hips to meet Jack's.

"Not that I'm complaining," he gasped. "But what did I do to deserve this?"

"Love you," Jack whispered.

Sean smiled into the kiss. "Good answer!"

He ripped open Jack's shirt as Jack in turn broke the zipper on Sean's trousers.

From inside his room Gray stuck the ear buds of his iPod in his ears and turned up the volume. He breathed a sigh of relief as the moans that drifted in from the living room were, thankfully, drowned out.

He couldn't wait for the wedding. Not only would Jack and Sean finally be married but _he_ would get a vacation from all the lovey-dovey googly eyes.

OoOoO

_At the Monroe-Jones residence._

"So... how are... the wedding... plans going?" Jason kissed between bits of sentences.

Ianto sat on the dining room table with his legs locked around his husband's waist. His dexterous fingers were busy undoing Jason's buttons. However he was much more articulate when kissing than the American.

"Tomorrow I'll pick up the suits. The cake will be delivered at noon and I'll be in charge of making certain it looks as ordered and that there's plenty of space in the freezer."

" Great... So I get... oh that feels _so_ good, baby... you for the rest... of the evening?"

"All night."

"Good."

Jason pushed Ianto onto his back and quite happily removed the offending dress shirt. He ran his hands over the light smattering of hair. He leaned forward and latched onto a pert nipple. The gasp he received in return send blood directly to his throbbing erection.

"Jason!"

"Sorry baby but I so rarely get you for more than a couple days a week. It would be wrong for me to rush through this."

"No complaints here."

Ianto lifted his hips as Jason tugged at his trousers. He then helped Jason get out of his own clothes. Once they were completely naked Jason splayed his husband out like a feast. He then proceeded to work the younger man into a frenzy using only his tongue. In a matter of minutes he had Ianto mewing like a kitten.

"Jason, if you make me beg..."

OoOoO

_Friday evening, the Bennett family house, London, England._

Mr. Bennett stormed into the drawing room.

"Collin!" he thundered. "Look at this." He thrust a piece of paper at his eldest son.

"What is it?" the oldest of the Bennett progeny said in a bored tone. He had done his duty and produced viable heirs that satisfied his parents. Since he had accomplished that he felt that he'd earned the right to be lazy and selfish. It wasn't as if they didn't have the money to accommodate his opulent lifestyle.

"That little _freak_ is getting married tomorrow. To that... that _Captain_!"

Collin raised his eyes to meet his father's gaze. It had been nearly ten years ago that Sean had come home in tears because his lover, Jack, had left him. Collin had then attempted to show his youngest sibling the errors of his ways bu the brat had cried rape and run off. Oh, they'd kept tabs on him. They knew all about his joining MI-5 and how he'd kept on with his blasphemous lifestyle. His father even contacted Sean regularly to try and reshape him into someone worthy of their family name.

For several months now, except for one phone call, they had been very distant in their observations of Sean. So this news was certainly a surprise.

"Harkness is back?"

"Yes! And that freak of a brother is marrying him tomorrow!"

Collin took the piece of paper and scanned it. It was from one of their personal investigators that they had at their disposal. It had the details of the marriage license, the caterer, the cake and even the tailor renting the formal suits.

"So what? At least he'll be out of our hair."

"He just doesn't think. All he does is bring shame and dishonor to his family name."

"Again, so what?"

Mr. Bennett glowered at him and then left.

_Really_, Collin thought. _What does he expect from a little freak?_

He refused to acknowledge the ball of jealously that had begun to take root in the pit of his stomach.

OoOoO

_Sean's flat, that evening._

Jack ran his finger down down the text of the book he was reading. Gwen had mentioned it to him the other day when she'd brought Sean back from the caterer. Apparently it was a recommendation of Sean's.

Speaking of... he looked to the left and smiled as he watched his fiancé.

"Those glasses look so cute on you."

"They're not meant to be cute but thank you." Sean smiled at him over the rims of his rectangular frameless glasses.

"Getting used to them?"

"Hard to tell. Before I just needed glasses to aid me in reading but now I'll need them for everything. Bloody MS."

The Captain chuckled at the indignant tone. These last few weeks he had seen his lover deal with his physical condition with the utmost grace and dignity. Most of the time.

"Well, they look good. Gonna wear them tomorrow?"

"Um... Not planning on it. But maybe," Sean amended as the crestfallen look on Jack's face. "I will take a few pictures with them on..."

"Yeah for me!"

"Jack, don't be such a child."

"You love it."

"I do."

"I can't wait," Jack said. "Until I hear you say that again tomorrow."

"Me too, Jack."

"And I'm glad that you and Gwen are getting along better now."

"Well, we both have one thing in common."

"Like...?"

"A certain Captain who lives to drive us crazy."

"Hey now!"

Jack tackled Sean and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

He had a good feeling that everything was going to be alright.

After all, he was getting married tomorrow!

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

TBC

NOTES!

* I recently got to see the musical "Wicked" and I swear I got off on it. Lol... The lyrics to the song '_For Good_' fit the situation. Initially I planned on Gwen and Sean getting into a serious, mean-spirited argument but decided that was playing up the clichéd _Gwen is such a meanie_ story line. Sure, I'll be the first to admit that Gwen Cooper is my least favorite Torchwood character and I don't care to watch any show where she (Gwen) is called by TPTB the '_Heart and Soul_' because to me she's not. That doesn't mean that I won't try to write her in a good light. Besides, the story called for a conclusion of their rivalry.

On another note, this story is coming to a close. There is a sequel in the works as the story of Sean and Jack is far from over. But I am working on my story "Hart and Jones", "TW: Amer", a one-shot Janto and a new series, so a sequel will have to wait a bit.


End file.
